buscando a yoh?
by Kisuka
Summary: la busqueda finalizo hace mucho, pero podran revivir a Horo? Anna se casara con Yoh? Len en hokkaido.. "¿Horo-Horo...?" LenXhoro (aunque esta muerto) AnnaXyoh (oO van a Izumo)?
1. Default Chapter

N/A: bueno este Fic va ha ser un poco extraño, pero aún así espero que les guste, es un poco plagiao, pero es que mi hermana me tiene raya con sus libros buscando a Wally, asi que se me ocurrió esta historia, YohXAnna; LenXHoro-Horo  
  
los que sean homofobicos NO LO LEAN, ya les adverti haci que porfavor no me manden Rev amenazantes.  
  
BUSCANDO A YOH  
  
un día normal en la pensión Asakura.  
  
- llegan tarde. - dijo Anna seria.  
  
- pero si llegamos cinco minutos antes. - dijo Manta.  
  
- tengo hambre. - dijo Anna.   
  
- anita.........- dijo Yoh con su acostumbrada sonrisa ^_^  
  
- Manta anda a hacer la comida. - dijo Anna.  
  
- esta bien. - dijo Manta dirigiendose a la cocina.  
  
Anna se dió vuelta.  
  
- ¿por que eres así? - preguntó Yoh.  
  
Anna no contesto y fue al al comedor.  
  
Del baño sale Horo-Horo.  
  
- y ¿que vamos a comer?  
  
- Horo-Horo no sabías que estabas aqui. - dijo Yoh. - ha Anna no le agradará tu presencia.  
  
- es una amargada. - dijo Horo- Horo en un susurro. - no se como la soportas.  
  
de la nada sale Anna y de un golpe manda a volar a Horo-Horo.  
  
Después de un rato estan todos cenando.  
  
- ¡que deliciosa está la comida! - dijo Horo- Horo.  
  
- en mi País hay mas de mil chef que hacen comida mucho más rica que está. - dijo Ren serio.  
  
- que listo es señorito. - dijo Horo-Horo cinicamente.  
  
- estupido. - dijo Ren en voz baja.  
  
- ya van a empezar como siempre. - dijo Manta ¬¬¿  
  
- ¿que has dicho? - dijo Horo-Horo a punto de echarsele encima.  
  
- ya basta, por que no disfrutan de esta deliciosa comida. - dijo Yoh.   
  
- apropósito ¿donde está Pilika?- preguntó Manta.  
  
- debe andar por ahí. - dijo Horo-Horo. - ya saben como es ella.  
  
- pensé que a ella no le agradaba que estuvieras aqui. - dijo Yoh.  
  
- ella no tiene por que saber. - dijo Horo-Horo comiendo un pedazo de carne.  
  
- Por lo menos yo no tengo que pedir permiso para vernir. - dijo Ren.  
  
Horo-Horo y Ren hicieron la poseción de objetos y comenzaron a pelear.  
  
Yoh trataba de calmarlos, mientras Anna como siempre los ignoraba, de pronto sonó el   
  
timbre de la puerta, Horo-Horo y Ren ya se habían calmado, pero solo un poco.  
  
- anda abrir Manta- dijo Yoh.   
  
Manta fue abrir la puerta, pero la persona que encontró no fue quien esperaba.  
  
- Hola señorita Pilika.  
  
- debe estar aqui, estoy segura. - dijo Pilika sin prestar atención a Manta.  
  
- ¿a quien busca? - preguntó Manta.  
  
Pilika no contestó y se dirigió directo a la comedor.  
  
- ¡Horo-Horo! - dijo mirando a todas partes.  
  
Horo-Horo no se había dado cuenta que Pilika estaba ahí, por que estaba en medio de una pelea con Ren.  
  
- ¡HORO-HORO! - gritó Pilika más fuerte.  
  
esta vez Horo-Horo se dió vuelta y vió a su hermana, un gran escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo.  
  
- Pilika, ¿que haces aqui? - preguntó asustado Horo-Horo.  
  
- eso me gustaría saber. - dijo Pilika mirandolo fríamente. - te estuve esperando y además ni siquiera me invitaste.  
  
- pero no te enojes, ven hay mucha comida- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- esta bien - dijo Pilika sentandose a la mesa.  
  
- yo no le he dado permiso.- dijo una seria Anna.  
  
- entonces me comere tu comida. - dijo Pilika sonriendo maliciosamente.  
  
- NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- gritaba un enojado Horo-Horo que se encontraba amarrado con unas cadenas.  
  
en le comedor se escuchaban las suplicas de Horo-Horo.  
  
- pobre de Horo-Horo. - dijo Yoh ;_;  
  
- se lo merece. - dijo Anna.  
  
Len miró a su amigo, un extraño sentimiento le invadió, se sonrojo al ver a su "amigo" en el suelo gritando.  
  
- no tengo más hambre, si quieres puedes comertelo. - dijo Len levantandose de la mesa.  
  
-¿desde cuando andas tan generoso?- dijo Horo-Horo burlonamente.  
  
Len no contestó, se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- de todas maneras gracias. - dijo Horo-Horo desprendiendose de las cadenas.   
  
al escuchar esto Len se sonrojo levemente, Su amigo le había dados las gracias, se sentía extraño, sin responder salió de la habitación.   
  
- hermano, debemos entrenar. - dijo Pilika.  
  
- pero si soy muy fuerte.  
  
- debes mantenerte en forma- dijo con una mirada fría.  
  
- pero después de comer...........- dijo horo-Horo con la boca llena.  
  
Pilika no respondió, lo amarro y se lo llevó arrastrando.  
  
- compadezco al pobre de Horo-Horo. - dijo Yoh.  
  
- como quiere progresar si no practica. - dijo Anna - yo le daría el doble de ejercicios que le da Pilika.  
  
- no me cabe la menor duda. - dijo Yoh sonriendo ^_^  
  
- ¿piensas que es muy cruel como te entreno? - preguntó Anna enojada con chispas en los ojos.  
  
- no nada de eso es solo............- intentaba calmarla Yoh.  
  
Yoh la miró dispuesto a repetir la pregunta que le había echo en la tarde, Anna ya se lo esperaba así que se retiró de la habitación, poniendo como excusa que veria su telenovela.  
  
Yoh estaba muy cansado asi que se fue a dormir.  
  
En el patio entrenaba Horo-Horo, Pilika le había pedido que hiciera 10000 abdominales y se había ido a dormir.  
  
- ¿como sabrá que no los hice? - dijo Horo-Horo en voz alta deteniendose.  
  
de pronto aparecio Kororo.  
  
- No me digas que tú.......... pequeño traidor. - dijo Horo-Horo reanudando su entrenamiento.  
  
Len lo observaba desde un árbol, sin hacer ruido, sentía algo muy extraño, parte de él quería irse, pero la otra quería ver su hermosos cuerpo a la luz de la luna.  
  
ya eran las 3:00 de la mañana, Por fin Horo-Horo había terminado, pero estaba demasiado cansado, para ir hacia su cama quedandose dormido sobre el cesped.  
  
alguien lo observaba desde las sombras mientras sonreía tiernamente.  
  
el despertador sonó a las 9:00 era muy temprano, Horo-horo se asomo a la ventana y vió como Yoh entrenaba, Anna era muy dura con su entrenamiento.  
  
Yoh le vió desde afuera y lo saludo.  
  
- por moverte 100 más. - gritó Anna.  
  
- Si......... Annita. - dijo Yoh ;_;  
  
Len estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de leche.  
  
- ¿ y los demás?  
  
- Ryu Y Lyserg se están bañando, aún no salen, deben estar haciendo que cosas allí adentro. - dijo len con una risa burlona.  
  
- ¿y manta?  
  
- fue a ayudar a Tamao con el aseo. - dijo Len tomando el último sorbo de leche.  
  
- Hola Hoto-Hoto. - dijo Chocolove desde atrás.  
  
- hay no tenía que venir. - dijo horo-Horo lamentandose.  
  
- ¿quieren escuchar mi nuevo chiste?. - preguntó Chocolove con una sonrisa- esta mega bueno  
  
- NOOOO!!!!- respondieron al unisonóro ren y horo golpeando a Chocolove.  
  
aparece fausto.  
  
- la señorita Anna mando a llamarlos a todos. - dijo Fausto.  
  
todos se dirigieron sin mucho gusto al santuarion de los Asakura.  
  
se encontraban Len, Horo-Horo, Pilika, Jun, Anna, Yoh, Chocolove, Lyserg, Ryu, Manta, Fausto, Eliza y ..................¿hao?  
  
- ¿que diablos haces aqui? - preguntó Len de mal genio.  
  
- no lo sé, no me preguntes. - dijo hao tambien de mal humor.  
  
- ¿no que él es el villano? - preguntó Horo-Horo.  
  
- callaté, yo lo arreglé todo pare que olvidara su pasado. - dijo Anna mostrando el puño.  
  
(Nota de la autora: bueno no me pregunten como pero hao ya no es tan malo, resibio un gran golpe de Anna y perdió al memoria, solo sabe lo gusto y necesario)  
  
- ¿por que estamas aqui?- preguntó Jun impaciente.  
  
- bueno como todos saben, el rosario de los 1080 se rompió. - dijo Anna- necesito que todos me presten sus poderes espirituales y hacer que el el rosario desparezca.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿¿¿que????????- preguntaron todos sorprendidos.  
  
- olvidalo, no te prestare mi gran poder espiritual. - dijo len enojado.  
  
Anna le dirigió una mirada fría, la más fría de todas.  
  
- está bien. - se limitó a decir Len.  
  
- mira el gran LEN derrotado por una débil........ - dijo horo-Horo pero se interrumpió al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Anna.  
  
- mira quien habla. - dijo Len en un susurro.  
  
¿que dijiste? - preguntó Horo-horo enojado.  
  
- nada. - dijo len burlón  
  
todos hicieron lo que Anna le había pedido, todos tenían sus manos extendidas sobre el rosario  
  
(no se como se llame), todos se concentraron en el collar, y una gran luz rodeo el collar, de pronto a Horo-Horo le rugió el estómago, no había comido nada en toda la mañana, todos se colocaron a reír con ganas, el collar se elevó y comenzo a volverse polvo, pero de la nada apreció un misterioso libro.  
  
todos aún reían, Anna solo tenía la vista en el misterioso libro, Yoh se detuvo para contemplar el extraño libro, se acercó y lo tomó.  
  
- Yoh no............- intentó detenerlo su prometida.  
  
ya era tarde Yoh abrió el libro y en solo un segundo yoh desapareció.  
  
Anna abrió los ojos como platos, se dirigió preocupada hacia el libro, miró la tapa del libro.  
  
- oh...... - dió Anna un pequeño grito, tenía una cara de muerte.  
  
(la misma que puso cuendo Hao se apoderaba del espiritu de Yoh)  
  
Todos la miraron y se acercarón con curiosidad.  
  
Todos miraron la portada, lo que vieron los dejo sin aliento y se miraron sorprendidos.   
  
en la portada salía la cara de Yoh y abajo decía BUSCANDO A YOH  
  
todos reaccionaron aún confundidos.  
  
- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????- gritaron todos.  
  
Continuara..........................................  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me quedó muy bueno, no es por que sea yo la autora.  
  
entra Seinko.  
  
Seinko: ¿QUe haces? ¿que haces?, quiero ver............  
  
Kisuka: está bien pero dejame tranquila. ¬¬¿  
  
Seinko leyó todo el primer capítulo.  
  
Kisuka ¿Y que te parecio? ¿te gusto?  
  
Seinko : NO  
  
Kisuka: porque? O.o  
  
Seinko: SOY HOMOFOBICA...............................  
  
Kisuka se coloca a llorar.  
  
Kisuka: no sirvo como autora.  
  
Seinko: bueno dejen review................. así le subiran el ánimo, y sigue escribiendo  
  
Tuapi: ship dejen muchos review ^_^ 


	2. ¿Donde esta Yoh?

Kisuka: gracias por sus review me han levantado el ánimo y ya no estoy llorando, bueno a la niña X, eso de Lyserg y Ryu es solo una broma, ni loca pondría esa pareja, no me gusta, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y dejes review.  
  
Tuapi: Melody, me alegra que te alla gustado, claro que si lo encuentras primero te lo quedarás.  
  
Kisuka: si es que no lo encuentro primero.........jaja ^_^  
  
Tuapi: Kori gracias por tu apoyo, al igual que a todos, tengo confianza en que seguiran mandando review.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???????- gritaron todos.  
  
ya habia pasado un momento, aun todos miraban el libro.  
  
manta fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
- ¿que no puede ser?........ YOH - dijo Manta afligido.  
  
Anna recuperó la comostura, se levantó, otra vez con la mirada fría.  
  
- bueno debemos averiguar. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- como si fuera tan facil. - dijo Len.  
  
- eres un arrogante.- dijo Horo-Horo enojado.  
  
- vamos relajen la vena. - dijo Chocolove - jajaja ¿les gusto mi chistesito?  
  
Horo-Horo y Len lo golpearon.  
  
- dejen de hablar estupideces - dijo Anna.  
  
- tenemos que recuperar al Don Yoh. - dijo Ryu.  
  
Todos miraron a Hao quien reía cínicamente.  
  
- que diminutos son los humanos. - dijo Hao- yo se como ir a ese lugar donde esta Yoh.  
  
todos los miraron sorpendidos.  
  
- solo estás presumiendo. - dijo Lyserg.  
  
- no olviden que seré el próximo shaman king, no hay nada que no pueda ser. - dijo hao sonriendo.  
  
todos lo miraron enojados.  
  
que no se te olvide que seré la esposa del futuro Shaman king........... y ese será Yoh Asakura. - dijo Anna desafiante.  
  
- JAJAJA....... no me dijas..... y se puede saber como piensas que lo será, si ni siquiera existe en este mundo. - dijo Hao riendo.  
  
- maldito....... - dijo Ryu.  
  
- vamos Morphi........- dijo Lyserg en poción de ataque.  
  
Antes que alguien se moviera Anna estaba delante de Hao y lo golpea lo más fuerte que pueda.  
  
- ni se te ocurra repetirlo........ por que te arrepentiras. - dijo Anna volteando y dirigiendose a la pensión. - arreglense vamos a partir. - se escucho a Anna antes de salir.  
  
Hao se tocó la mejilla, realmente Anna era temible.  
  
- estan pasando cosas inexplicable. - dijo Fausto.  
  
- no tan inexplicables como, que hacian Ryu y Lyserg en el baño solos, como fue posible que Len me diera su comida y como diablos fue que llegué a mi cama, si ayer me dormi en el patio. - dijo horo-Horo.  
  
Todos lo miraron ¬¬¿, Len estaba sonrojado, sobre todo por lo último.  
  
Hao se rió silenciosamente y luego sin decir nada siguió a Anna.  
  
- no deberiamos ir a verla. - dijo Ryu.  
  
- No ya la oíste. - dijo Len.  
  
- si, vamos a preparar las cositas pal viaje de las maravillas. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
todos lo mirararon ¬¬¿  
  
- A YA ENTENDI MARAVILLAS...........JAJAJAJA- reía Pilika.  
  
nadie respondió ¬¬¿  
  
- manos a la obra- dijo Manta- hay que apurarse.  
  
- ¿pero quien se quedará cuidando la casa? - preguntó Pilika.  
  
- por fin se te ocurre una pregunta inteligente. - dijo Horo-Horo burlón.  
  
- ¿¿que dijiste?? - pregunto Pilika pegandole fuertemente a su hermano dejandolo en el piso.  
  
- yo me ofresco en quedarme. - dijo Jun- prefiero estar tranquila aqui cuidando la casa.  
  
- ¿quien más se ofrece? - preguntó fausto.  
  
nadie contesto, todos veían la manera de solucionar el problema.  
  
- ya se como......... esperenme aqui ya vuelvo. - dijo Horo-Horo corriendo a la casa.  
  
Anna estaba encerrada en su pieza apoyada en la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados, de pronto la imagen de Yoh se le vino a la cabeza "¿por que eres asi?"   
  
de los ojos de Anna comenzaron a salir lágrimas.  
  
- "Yoh, mi amado Yoh, no puedo ser de otra manera y mostrar mi debilidad, aunque ahora es tarde........ tengo miedo, miedo de no volverlo a ver, de no poder ver esa preciosa sonrisa que muestra en cualquier momento aunque estemos en problemas, me arrepiento de haber sido así con él, por que me da miedo demostrar lo que siento.........- pensaba Anna.  
  
- Que diminuta eres....... y tambien es tu forteleza.......detestó ese sentimiento llamado amistad y amor.que perdida de tiempo. - dijo Hao desde la puerta.  
  
Anna trató de simular y se secó las lágrimas.  
  
- ¿que haces aqui? - preguntó Anna.  
  
- solo te observaba. - dijo simplemente hao.  
  
- ¿nos dirás como ir a buscar a Yoh? - preguntó Anna volviendo a su actitud fría.  
  
- claro que no. - dijo Hao. - detesto esos sentimientos.  
  
- pensé que Opacho era tu amigo. - dijo Anna- él vino solo a verte.  
  
- es solo una herramienta más. - dijo hao serio.  
  
- Creo que no deviste decir eso. - dijo Anna   
  
apuntando la puerta donde se encontraba Opacho llorando.   
  
-¿que? - preguntó Hao dandose vuelta y viendo a Opacho que corria mientras lloraba.  
  
- ¿por que esa cara?, tu mismo dijiste que era solo una herramienta. - dijo Anna sonriendo.  
  
Hao corrio detrás de Opacho, eso solo lo había dicho para no mostrar su debilidad, pero en realiadd Opacho era su mejor amigo, el único que lo entendía de verdad y no lo quería perder.  
  
(n/a: no se pasen pelicula son solo amigos)  
  
Opacho estaba llorando en la cocina; hao se le acercó y lo abrazo.  
  
- disculpa, tu sabes que es mentira. - dijo hao dulcemente.  
  
- pero fue muy malo con el pobre Opacho  
  
- lo sé, ¿me disculpas? - pidió Hao.  
  
Opacho lo miró  
  
- con una condición- dijo Opacho sonriendo.  
  
Anna volvió al santuario.  
  
- ¿que esperan? - preguntó Anna fría como siempre.  
  
- a Horo-Horo que aún no vuelve, fue a buscar algo.......- dijo Chocolove, pero fue interrumpido por el propio Horo-Horo quien volvía con una gran caja.  
  
- ¿para que es eso? - preguntó Lyserg.  
  
- haremos un sorteo, los que saquen cruz se irán. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- me parece justo, por fin se te ocurre algo inteligente. - dijo Len mirandolo con sus profundos ojos dorados.  
  
Horo-Horo iba empezar una nueva pelea, pero Anna interrumpio.  
  
- Manta irá. - dijo Anna fría.  
  
- ¿por que? - preguntaron todos sorprendidos O.o  
  
- por que yo digo. - respondió Anna con una mirada desafiante.  
  
- gracias Anna. - dijo Manta sonriendo.  
  
- No lo hice por ti, sino por Yoh. - dijo simplemente Anna.  
  
- bueno entonces empezemos, primero será CHOCOLOVE. - dijo Horo-Horo gritando.  
  
a nadie le gustaba escuchar esos gritos tan fuertes y sin necesidad.  
  
Chocolove se acercó mentió una mano a la caja, saco un papel y lo abrió.  
  
- creo que disfrutaran más tiempo de mis chistesitos. - dijo Chocolove mostrando un papel en blanco.  
  
- que consolador. - dijo Len que estaba apoyado en la pared   
  
- bueno ahora FAUSTO- gritó Horo-horo.  
  
Fausto se acercó sacó un papel.  
  
- creo que me quedaré haciendole compañia a Jun. - dijo Fausto indiferente, mostrando un papel con una cruz.  
  
- que lastima, ahora RYU. - gritó Horo-Horo.  
  
ruy se acercó nervioso, metió cuidadosamente la mano, pero se les resbalaban los papeles.  
  
- ¿que pasa RYUUUUUU? - gritó fuertemente Horo-Horo.  
  
ryu logró sacar el papel, lo abrió estaba en blanco.  
  
- pensé que me tendría que quedar. - dijo Ryu suspirando.  
  
- Bueno ahora LYSERG. - gritó Horo-Horo.  
  
este se acercó y saco un papel , lo abrió  
  
- que lastima, creo que me tendré que quedar, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yoh. - dijo Lyserg resignandose. - pero bueno así funciona el juego ¿no?.  
  
- sí, ahora le toca a LEN.- gritó Horo-Horo.  
  
len despertó, estaba pensando en otras cosas, al escuchar la voz del ainu se sonrojo y se le acercó.  
  
- pobre de ti que no valla. - dijo len amenazandolo.  
  
Len metió la mano, se demoro un poco, creía haber tocado algo humedo, pero después sacó un papel, este estaba en blanco.  
  
sin decir nada se dirigió al mismo lugar que estaba antes y se volvió a apoyar en la pared.  
  
- bueno ahora le toca a mi hermana PILIKA. - gritó horo-horo.  
  
Pilika se acercó , metió la mano en la caja y tomó un papel, lo abrió.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- gritó Pilika- es injusto no me quiero quedar, ¿quien te cuidara?¿quien te entrenará? - chillaba Pilika, mientras intentaban calmarla.  
  
- vamos a prepararnos. - dijo Anna havçciendo que todos se cayaran.  
  
- ¿pero como iremos? - preguntó Ryu  
  
en ese momento entró Hao con Opacho en los hombros.  
  
- vengo........ vengo a disculparme por mi actitud. - dijo Hao sin muchas ganas mirando el piso avergonzado.  
  
todos lo miraron O.o, ¿quien iba a creer que el gran Hao estuviera pidiendo disculpas?.  
  
- los ayudaré a ir a ese mundo donde está Yoh. - dijo Hao.  
  
- les dije ahora todos a arreglarse. - dijo Anna triunfante.  
  
todos hicieron caso, dejando a Hao y a Opacho solos.  
  
- ¿estas feliz ahora? - preguntó cínicamente Hao.  
  
- sí, señor Hao. - dijo Opacho sonriendo.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba abriendo la caja, en la cual habían echado los papeles.  
  
- lo sospechaba. - dijo una voz desde atrás.  
  
- ¿len? ¿que haces aqui? - preguntó el ainu nervioso.  
  
- conque haciendo trampa. - dijo Len seductor.  
  
- ¿de que hablas?- preguntó Horo-Horo tratando de no ponerse nervioso.  
  
- ¿crees que no me di cuenta? - dijo Len acercandose y quedando unos centimentros de su cara.   
  
- ¿de que me hablas? - preguntó más nervioso, pero sin separarse de la cara de Len.  
  
- que colocaste a Koloro dentro de la caja para que les pasaras a las personas los papeles que tú habias predestinado para pasarselos. - dijo Len - ¿o me equivoco?  
  
- ¿como te enteraste? - preguntó Horo-Horo tratando de mantener la calma.  
  
- bueno el porte de la caja es muy grande, además cuando metí la mano a la caja y toqué algo húmedo, supongo que es la hoja que siempre lleva y lo corroboré por que gritabas los nombres, por que querías que Koloro te escuchara, para que pasára bien los papeles. - terminó Len con un tono de superioridad.  
  
- creo que en realidad tienes más neuronas de lo que creías. - dijo Horo-horo.  
  
- te pondré solo una condición para no decir nada de esto. - dijo Len ignorandolo.  
  
- ¿cual es? - preguntó Horo-Horo de mala forma.  
  
Len se acercó a su oído y comenzó a hablar.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE???????- gritó Horo-Horo - Ni creas que lo haré.  
  
- si no lo haces, le diré a Anna esto y ella te dejará aqui. - dijo Ren sonriendo.  
  
- está bien. - dijo Horo-Horo quien tenia muchas ganas de volver a ver a Yoh. - seré tu....  
  
- serás mi sirviente, por todo el vije. - dijo len con una sonisa pícara.  
  
Horo-Horo asintió con la cabeza y se fue a juntar con los demás, Len fue a arreglar sus cosas, estaba contento, iba a disfrutar ese viaje.  
  
después de 10 minutos todos se reunieron en el santuario.  
  
- ya estamos todos listos. - dijo Anna.  
  
Chocolove aún no llegaba.  
  
- yo iré por chocolatín. - dijo Horo-Horo, pero fue detenido por Len.  
  
- el puede venir solo. - dijo Len con los ojos brillosos.  
  
Horo-Horo entendió, lo estaba poniendo a prueba.  
  
- sí, tienes razón. - dijo Horo-Horo.   
  
Chocolove llegó cuando Anna le daba las últimas intrucciones a Anna, Jun, Lyserg, Fausto y Tamao.  
  
(n/a: disculpen, se me olvido tamao, pero ella igual se quedaba.)  
  
- bueno, tienen que estar todos tomados de la mano. - dijo Hao colocandose en el centro del circulo, Horo-horo se sentía muy extraño, le estaba tomando la mano a len, sentía algo muy cálido, pero intentó no pnsar en eso, miró por última vez a su hermana, quien lloraba.  
  
Hao murmuró algo inteligible, haciendo que el libro se abriera y fueran obsorvidos por este, al ocurrir eso el libro despareción, todos quedarón sorprendidos, pero no podían hacer nada, solo confiar que ellos saldrían a delante.  
  
Todos estabn de pies, mirando una gran puerta que Anna abrió.  
  
- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! - dijeron todos al unisonóro sorprendidos, por lo que veían.  
  
Continuara.........................................................  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: bueno ya terminé este segundo capitúlo, espero que les haya gustado y deja Review, muchos review para animarme, me pueden dar ideas, por que no lo he terminado aún.  
  
Entra Seinko y lee el fic.  
  
Seinko: ¿QUE? ¿POR QUE NO ME DISTES LAS GRACIAS? YO TAMBIEN TE MANDE UN REVIEW.  
  
Kisuka: pero tu me hiciste llorar, era tu deber como amiga mandarme un review.  
  
Seinko: si no lo haces, no te mando más review.  
  
Kisuka: esta bien, gracias por tu review.  
  
Seinko: Que emotiva ¬¬¿  
  
Kisuka: ¿bueno y te gusto?  
  
Seinko: NOOOOO  
  
Kisuka de neuvo se coloca a llorar.  
  
Seinko: llorona........  
  
Tuapi: dejen review a mi ama, para que se ponga alegre.  
  
Seinko: amargada............pero igual dejen review ^_^ 


	3. por fin estamos dentro del libro

Kisuka: garcias por susu fic.  
  
Tuapi: a Kory Asakura por levantarme el ánimo.  
  
Kisuka: a ShamanHoro, me alegro que nos conocieramos.  
  
Tuapi: gracias Zyr , espero quer sigas leyendo.  
  
Kisuka: a X, a lo mejor pongo mas parte con Hoa así.  
  
Kisuka: bueno y a....... a Seinko, aunque la obligo a leer.  
  
Tuapi: perdonen las faltas de ortografía.  
  
Kisuka: los invito a leer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¡Ohhhhhhhhhh! - dijeron todos al unisonóro sorprendidos, por lo que veían.  
  
Habia un gran precicio, con el fondo azul, parecia interminable.  
  
- ¿estas seguro que aqui es? - preguntó Chocolove con desconfianza.  
  
- claro, ¿quieres averiguarlo? - preguntó Hao con su típica sonrisa de niño malo.  
  
Anna miró el fondo, tenía miedo, pero recordaba a su amado Yoh, tomo aire.  
  
- vamos, nos estamos atrasando. - dijo Anna saltando.  
  
Todos la miraron.  
  
- eso se llama coraje. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- bueno, vamos. - dijo hao- ESPIRITU DEL FUEGO.  
  
pero nada pasó.  
  
- se me olvidaba que solo en algunos lugares se pueden llamar a los espíritus. - dijo Hao. - bueno no importa.  
  
- eso es una gran desventaja. - dijo Len.  
  
pero hao no contesto, tomó a Opacho en sus brazos y saltó al precipicio.  
  
- Creo que no quea otra pues. - dijo Chocolove colocandose en la espalda de ryu.  
  
- ¿que crees que haces? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
- que crees, subiendome en tu espalda pa que me lleves. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
- está bien. - dijo ryu ¬¬¿- Manta, ya que estoy de cargero, ¿no quieres que te lleve?   
  
- muchas gracias. - dijo Manta subiendose a ryu.  
  
- lo siento chicos, pero no me caben más. - dijo Ryu.  
  
- no gracias, no quiero subirme encima. - dijo Len.  
  
Ryu se tiró por el precipicio.  
  
- bueno solo quedamos nosotros, vamos apuremonos para no quedarnos atrás. - dijo Len.  
  
Horo-Horo no contestó, Len se dió vuelta para verlo, Horo-Horo estaba con cara de funeral.   
  
- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó Len samorrenado a horo-horo.  
  
Horo-Horo despertó, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Len, por lo que se sonrojo levemente.  
  
- ehhh...... es que me da miedo la altura. - dijo horo-horo.  
  
- vamos anda y mira hacia abajo. - dijo Len desafiante.  
  
- no iré, nadie me va a obligar. - dijo Horo-horo.  
  
- claro que lo haras....... acuerdate.....- dijo Len con autoridad.  
  
a Horo-Horo no le quedo otra opción, se comenzó a acercar al precipio, estaba en la punta pero tenía los ojos cerrados.  
  
- ¡¡vamos, abrelos!! no tengas miedo. - dijo Len.  
  
Horo-Horo hizo caso, abrió lentamente los ojos y miró hacia abajo, comenzó a tembler y suadr, sus ojos se nublaron, en sus ojos asomaban lágrimas.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!!!- gritó Horo-Horo desesperado, apartandose del precipicio y aferrandose a la pierna de Len.  
  
len le iba a regañar, pero se dió cuenta que se amigo estaba llorando, se impresionó nunca lo había visto llorar, se sonrojo notablemente se veía muy bien así, se hagacho.  
  
- no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré. - dijo len abrazandolo.  
  
- tengo miedo. - dijo Horo-Horo devolvienole el abrazo.  
  
len les secó las lágrimas.  
  
- vamos yo te llevaré en mi espalda. - dijo len tratando de calmarlo.  
  
- gracias...........- logró decir Horo-Horo levantandose.  
  
" ¿que me pasa? no puedo estar diciendo esto" pensaba len.  
  
- bueno vamos nos estan esperando. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
Len no contestó solo puso su espalda, pero Horo-hor no se subía, de pronto sintió que Horo-horo lo abrazaba.  
  
- ¿que..........? - preguntó Len sonrojado al máximo.  
  
- me siento más seguro aqui. - le interrumpió Horo-horo.  
  
Len no contestó, lo iba a sacar, pero algo dentro de él no quería y se lo impedía.  
  
Len no dijon nada, estaba confundido, no sabía que era ese sentimiento tan cálido que sentía al estar junto a Horo-Horo, Horo tambien sentía lo mismo, pero no estaba preocupado de eso, sino más bien de la altura en la que estaban.  
  
Len sujetos a Horo-Horo al mismo tiempo que saltaba, Horo tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Len lo observaba con ternura.  
  
después de unos segundos Len pudo divisar el suelo, se preparó para caer, sería muy díficil por tener tanto peso en cima, logró caer de pies, pero su pie se torció en ese mismo momento y cayó al piso con Horo-Horo aún en sus brazos, Horo-Horo se levantó y vió a su amigo a su lado tomandose la pierna con expresión de dolor.  
  
- ¿estás bien? - preguntó Horo-horo ayudandolo a levantarse.  
  
- Claro, soy LEN TAO. - dijo el Chinito tratando de contener el dolor.   
  
Horo-Horo miró a su alrededor, un poco más allá estaban los demás, les hizo señas para que se acercarán.  
  
- ¿por que se demoraron? los estabamos esperando. - dijo Hao.  
  
- LEN ¿que le pasó a tu pie? - preguntó Manta interrumpiendolo.  
  
- ignoralo, es insignificante. - dijo Len tratando de sonreír.  
  
- todo fue mi culpa, le pedí a Len que me llevará y cayó mal. - dijo Horo-Horo con tono culpable.  
  
- eso no parece grave, señor Hao lo sanará- dijo Opacho.  
  
- ¿que? ¿por que yo? - preguntó Hao.  
  
- por que si no te las verás conmigo. - dijo Anna mostrando su puño.  
  
- esta bien. - dijo hao ¬¬¿  
  
hao se acercó a Len, le tomó el pié e hizo un movimiento brusco con este, volviendo el hueso a su lugar, Len lanzó un pequeño grito de dolor.  
  
- debiste tener mas cuidado. - dijo Ryu.  
  
- ¿que dijiste? - preguntó Hao mirandolo desafiante.  
  
Ryu lo miró y no contestó.  
  
- creo que ya no me duelo. - dijo len golpeando su pie contra el suelo.  
  
- bueno ahora que estamos todos ¿que hacemos? - preguntó Manta.  
  
Todos miraron a Hao.  
  
- les explicaré algunas cosas. - dijo Hao sonriendo. - primero hay muchos lugares en este libro.  
  
Horo-Horo y Len miraron a su alrededor, estaban cerca de la Pensión Asakura y la casa de Manta.  
  
- si ya se dieron cuenta, este lugar es conocido por todos, así cada uno de los lugares que vallamos, lo más probable es que también encontremos a personas conocidas. - dijo Hao. - cada Página tiene su límite, si uno pasa ese límite llegará a otra página, pero no podrá detroceder.  
  
- ¿que hay con Yoh? - preguntó Anna.  
  
- bueno al principio no lo encontraremos en su forma humana. - dijo hao serio.  
  
- expilcate mejor. - dijo Chocolove. - que no entiendo.  
  
- es decir que encontraremos su alma, que esta dividida en 4. - dijo Hao. - es muy difícil de reconocer, ya que estos lugares están llenos de estos.  
  
(n/a: como los chibis de los espíritus acompañantes)  
  
- ya entinedo- dijo Anna.  
  
- entonces manos a la obra. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
- esperen, al encontrar 4 de los espíritus de Yoh se transformara en la imágen humana y podremos llevarlo devuelta, aunque no se como. - dijo hao.  
  
- eso lo solucionaremos después. - dijo Anna.  
  
- solo falta una cosa. - dijo Hao.  
  
todos lo miraron, ya aburridos de tanta explicación.  
  
- bueno es que puede que se nos presenten adversarios por aqui, y hay que tener cuidado, ya que no siempre tendremos a nuestro espíritus. - dijo hao.  
  
- ¿terminaste? - preguntó Horo-Horo.  
  
Hao asintió enojado, no le gustaba que no le prestaran atención.  
  
todos se dirigieron por las calles en busca del alma de yoh, habían encontrados muchas almas.  
  
- ¿será esta? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
mientras Choolove la pinchava con un palito.  
  
- esa no es. - dijo Anna fría.  
  
- haz dicho eso todo el camino ¿como lo sabes? - preguntó Horo-Horo.   
  
- si soy su prometida, sé reconocer a mi futuro esposo. - dijo simplemente Anna.  
  
Nadie le reprochó nada.  
  
siguieron su camino por toda la ciudad.  
  
- ¿por que tengo que llevarte en mi espalda? - preguntó Horo-Horo cansado. - sino tienes fracturas en tu pie.  
  
- acuerdate del trato, además por que te ayude a legar hasta aqui. - dijo Len.  
  
Horo-Horo no digo nada, Len tenía razón debía cumplir.  
  
estaban cerca de la casa Asakura.  
  
- ¿les puedo ayudar? no cobro mucho. - dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos.  
  
todos voltearon a ver quien hablaba.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿queee???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡mi hermana es una geisha!!!!!!- gritó Len sorprendido.  
  
Continuará........................................  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: no tengo mucho que decir, espero que lean el resto y dejen review, para seguir escribiendo.  
  
seinko: dejame leer.  
  
Kisuka: solo con una condición.............  
  
Seinko: cual?  
  
Kisuka: si dices que esta bueno y que te gusto mucho.  
  
Seinko está bien.  
  
Seinko lee el capítulo.  
  
Kisuka: Y te gustó? ^^  
  
Seinko: jeje..........eh..........sí ¬¬¿  
  
kisuka: tu cara no dice lo mismo. ¡¡¡ERES MUY MALA CONMIGO!!!!!  
  
Kisuka comienza a perseguir ha Seinko, para golpearla.  
  
Tuapi ¬¬¿: bueno dejen REVIEW. 


	4. encontamos al primero

Kisuka: gracias por sus review me levantan el ánimo.  
  
Tuapi: X gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capitulo te guste.  
  
Kisuka: Cold-Dark-Gaby gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Tuapi: Saya,mi ama no pudo colocar mucho de Hao en este capítulo, pero promete que lo hará.  
  
Tuapi: Anna/Asakura gracias por tu review.  
  
Kisuka: saint yagami, gracias por decir que soy una de las mejores, espero que eso sea cierto.   
  
Kisuka: perdón por pensar que eras hombre, y gracias por pensar que voy bien.  
  
Tuapi: a ti Seinko, bueno....  
  
Kisuka: gracias, es la primera primera vez que me dices que lo siga, aunque no creo que esten tan amanerados, O.o espero que vuelvas a aparecer, por que o sino ya veras.......  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿¿¿¿¿queee???? ¡¡¡¡¡¡mi hermana es una geisha!!!!!!- gritó Len sorprendido.  
  
Jun estaba parada frente de ellos, con un lindo Kimono y una gran sonrisa.  
  
- ¿los conoscos?, si así fuera los reconocería - preguntó Jun tratando de recordar. - me han pagado alguna vez?  
  
- no, pero lo haría ahora mismo. - dijo Horo-Horo con una mirada pervertida, recibiendo un gran golpe de Len.  
  
- ¿que pero que dices, acaso no reconoces a tu hermano? - dijo Len molesto.  
  
- Claro que tengo un hermano, pero él murió hace un año. - dijo Jun.- dejate dejate de bromas.  
  
- ella no te reconocera. - dijo Hao.  
  
-¿como puede ser eso posible? - preguntaba Len, mientras Manta lo calmaba.  
  
- en realidad no es Jun, sino una parte de ella, es uno de los sueños de Jun. - dijo Hao.  
  
- nunca pense que tu hermana quisiera ser una geisha. - dijo Horo-Horo burlón.- valla que familia tan rara.  
  
- si dices otra estúpidez te las verás conmigo. - dijo Len molesto.  
  
- aunque si pagaría por...........-dijo Horo-Horo pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de Len.  
  
- ¿ustedes me han pagado alguna vez? -repitió Jun.  
  
- claro que no, pero si quieres lo hago ahora. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
Len le pinchó la nariz.  
  
- disculpa, solo te confundimos con alguien.-dijo Len.  
  
- bueno, pero aún no se presentan. - dijo Jun.  
  
- Yo soy el gran Ryu. - dijo dandose importancia.  
  
- no es por ser mal educada, pero estas bien feito. - dijo Jun.  
  
Ryu se transormó en piedra (se congeló).  
  
- ese pequeño cabezón es Manta. - dijo Horo-Horo- ese con aleta de tiburón es Len.  
  
- ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ASI? - gritó Len, pero se volvió a callar.  
  
- yo soy el pequeño Opacho..........  
  
Jun se avalanzó sobre él.  
  
- que preciosura..........es adorable.- decía Jun mientras lo caraciaba con su cara.  
  
- QUE elguien me ayude. - pedía Opacho, pero nadie lo escuchaba.  
  
- bueno yo soy el Gran Hao Asakura. - dijo con una sonriosa maliciosa.  
  
- yo Horo-Horo.  
  
- me llamo Chocolove, pero me dicen Chocolatín.  
  
- ¿son hermanos? - preguntó Jun mirando al pequeño Opacho.  
  
- jajajaja..........como si se parecieran. - dijo Ryu ya recuperado.  
  
- en todo caso Opacho es mucho más lindo. - dijo Jun abrazandolo más fuerte.  
  
- creo que eso no fue una broma- dijo Len.  
  
chocolove quedó echo piedra.  
  
- bueno soy Anna Kyouyamada, no tomes en cuenta a este par de payasoso. - dijo la Itako.  
  
- mucho gusto a todos, Soy Jun Tao, una gran Geisha, la mejor. - sonrió orgullosa.  
  
- somo viajeros. - dijo Ryu.  
  
- deberían haberlo dicho antes mi padre es dueño de uno de los mejores hoteles de por aqui, si hablo con él seguro les hará una rebaja. - dijo Jun sonriendo  
  
Todos miraron a Len.  
  
- esta bien. - dijo Len sacando una tarjeta de crédito y pasandosela a su hermana.  
  
- veo que posee mucho dinero, ¿no te gustaría pagarme? - preguntó Jun.  
  
- no, claro que no. - dijo Len moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados tratando que su sonrojo disminuyera , no se podía imaginar tener relaciones con su propia hermana.  
  
Jun los guío al hotel, ella habló con su padre, a Len no le dió muchsa alegria ver a su padre ahí.  
  
Jun lo arregló todo tenían que acomodarse en cuatro piezas.  
  
Hao compartiría su habitación con el pequeño Opacho, Anna con Manta (era al que más tenía confianza), ryu con Len y Horo-Horo con Chocolove.  
  
después de colocarse de acuerdo, todos fueron a tomar un baño, Anna era la más contenta por que la tendría para ella sola.   
  
" no te preocupes querido Yoh, pronto nos volveremos a ver y sabrás lo que siento por ti" pensaba Anna contenta mientras un pequeño sonrojo asomaba en sus mejillas.  
  
Los muchachos disfrutaban mucho ese lugar, nadaban mientras tomaban una rica soda (len leche como siempre ¬¬¿)   
  
- ¿Chocolove, me puedes resfregar la espalda?- preguntó Ryu.  
  
- claro. - dijo chocolove acercandose.  
  
En el rostro de Len aparció una leve sonrisa maléfica.  
  
- horo-Horo.........-dijo len mirando al peliazul picaramente.  
  
Horo-horo entendió esa mirada, se acercó sin mucha alegría y comenzó a resfregarle la espalda.  
  
- ¿quieres que te resfriege la espalda? - preguntó hao.   
  
- no tiene por que molestarse, señor hao. - dijo opacho.  
  
- estaba bien. -dijo hao sonriendo.  
  
- ¡auch! hazlo más suave. - dijo Len.  
  
- sí, como ordene el amo.- dijo Horo-Horo de mal humor.  
  
el ainu no dejaba de mirar la espalda y cuello de Len, en ese momento los encontraba tan atractivos, quería abrazarlo y besarle el cuello.  
  
- "¿que me está pasando? ¿encontrar atractivo a Len? es completamente una locura." pensaba Horo-Horo tratando de que esos pensamientos se alejaran de su mente, para suerte de él, todos se salieron para tomar el almuerzo.  
  
Se reunieron en la entrada con Jun quien se encontraba con Anna, de pronto apareció un espiritú que se coloco frente Jun.  
  
Anna lo observó detenidamente.  
  
- ¡ Es Yoh!¡ lo encontre! - dijo Anna intentando ser inexpresiva, pero una leve emoción asomaba en sus ojos.  
  
- ¿como lo sabes ? preguntó hao.  
  
- es el único que sonrie de esa manera ^_^ - dijo Anna   
  
- el es mi hermano Yoh Tao Asakura. - dijo Jun sonriendo.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUE???- gritaron todos sorprendidos.  
  
- el murió atropellado- dijo jun cambiando su expresion a uno triste.  
  
Anna no la escuchó saco un frasco donde metió el espiritu de yoh.  
  
- ¿ que crees que haces? - preguntó jun preocupada y enojada.  
  
- me llevo lo que es mío. - dijo Anna.  
  
- no te lo puedes llevar así, no podría vivir sin el recuerdo de mi querido hermano. - dijo jun llorando.  
  
- vamonos. - dijo Anna corriendo hacia afuera.  
  
todos la siguieron sin decir nada, Len miró de reojo a su hermana.  
  
Todos corrián al limite de la hoja.  
  
- ¿pero y el equiaje, doña Anna? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
Anna paró en seco.  
  
- que diminutos son. - dijo hao.  
  
- mira quien lo dice, ni tu te diste cuenta. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
antes que HAo pueda contestar aparece el Gran padre de Jun (me refiero a su tamaño ^^UU)  
  
- nadie hace llorar a mi querida hija, devuelvanle lo que es suyo. - dijo el padre.  
  
- no se lo devolveré. - dijo Anna desafiante.  
  
Anna sacó su antiguo rosario, mientras le pasaba el frasco a Len.  
  
- ¡ mas te vale que lo cuides! - dijo Anna mostrando su puño cxon fuego en los ojos- ¡¡sino ya verás!!  
  
Anna se preparó para convocar a los ex-gurdianes de Hao.  
  
- bueno vamonos. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
- el Gran HAo nunca arranca del peligro. - dijo serio.  
  
- a si tú, que diminuto eres. -dijo horo-horo burlandose, mientras lo imitaba.  
  
Hao se comenzó a enojar.   
  
- ya verás. - dijo Hao.  
  
- JAJAJJAJAJA- se reía opacho al ver la interpretación de Horo-Horo.  
  
- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó Hao.  
  
- Se parece mucho a usted señor Hao. - dijo Opacho tratando de no reirse.  
  
Hoa miró a Horo-horo relmente se parecía a él, solo se quedó mirandolo.  
  
- ¿ que esperan? rápido, vayanse mientras lo distraigo. - dijo Anna, pero cambiando de parecer. - Len y Horo-Horo vayan a buscar las pertenencias.  
  
todos obedecieron, Ryu, Len y Horo-Horo corrían en dirección del hotel.  
  
Anna convocó a sus gurdianes, pero el padre de Jun atacó a Len dandole un gran manotazo, haciendo que este se estrellara con una gran piedra, pero aún asi no soltó el frasco, a Len se le comenzó a nublar la vista, lo último que alcanzo a ver fue a Horo-horo y Ryu corriendo hacia él con cara de preocupación y un gran Grito.  
  
- ¡¡¡LENNNN!!! gritó una voz que no supo de quien fue.  
  
Len abrió lentamente los ojo, se encontraba en una gran pieza desconocida para él, se sentó sobre la cama sujetandose la cabeza con ambas manos.  
  
- ¡¡Veo que ya te recuperaste!!- dijo un alegre Horo-Horo, trayendo una bandeja de comida dejandola sobre una pequeña mesa.  
  
_ ¿que pasó? - preguntó Len.  
  
- no te preocupes, todo salió bien. - dijo Horo-Horo regalandole a Len una linda sonrisa, mientras lo miraba a los ojos.  
  
- ¿que te pasa? - preguntó Len incómodo sonrojandose.  
  
Horo-Horo no contestó se sentó en al cama abrazando a Len, mientras que este tenía los ojos como platos, estaba muy sorprendiso, pero aún así le devolvió el abrazo.  
  
- eres un estúpido, me tenias preocupado. - dijo Horo-Horo abrazando con mas fuerza a Len.  
  
Len se sonrojó al máximo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y comenzó a sudar.  
  
-tu corazón está.... - dijo Horo-Horo separandose de Len, mientras sonreía divertido.  
  
- no es lo que tú piensas, yo.......- intentó explicar len aún más sonrojado.  
  
Horo_horo comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Len, le tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras besaba a len en los labios. Len podía sentir la respiración de su compañero, estaba muy sorprendido por el atrevimiento del Ainu, cerró los ojos y disfrutó ese momento, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí.  
  
Horo-Horo comenzó a besar el cuelo de Len, sacando pequeños gemidos de su compañero.  
  
- creo que no es tan difícil complacer a un tao . - dijo Horo-Horo sonriendo, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa.  
  
len solo desfutaba de ese nuevo sentimiento tan cálido que recorria su cuerpo, era algo que lo hacía sentir bien.  
  
Horo-Horo ya estaba desabrochando los pantalones del chinito, comenzando a mansturbarlo despacio, Len comenzó a gemir con más fuerza cuando el ainu comenzaba a hacerlo más rápido.  
  
ambos sudaban y gemía, len comenzó a lamer y morder las tetillas de su compañero, haciendo que este gimiera mucho más fuerte.  
  
ambos estaban en su orasmo, no allaban el momento de penetrarse.  
  
Len fue el que tomó la iniciantiva, bajo los pantalones de Horo-Horo con rapidez, pero.....  
  
- ¡¡¡LENNNN!!! - se escuchó fuertemente.  
  
len abrió los ojos.  
  
Continuará...........................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: espero que les alla gustado ^^  
  
aparece Seinko  
  
Kisuka: ya tenía que llegar ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: no sea asi ama, ella viene de buena voluntad a leer su fic.  
  
Seinko: es verdad, me desparecí y ya volví, aunque te demoraste demasiado en escribirlo.  
  
Kisuka: es que tu no mandabas nunca el review.  
  
Seinko: como si fuera obligatorio.  
  
Kisuka: Claro que es obligatorio _ te lo ordeno.  
  
Seinko: si como tu digas ¬¬¿  
  
Kisuka: toma leelo.  
  
Seinko lee el 4 capitulo.  
  
Kisuka: estas morada ¿que te pasa?  
  
Seinko: voy a vomitar...  
  
Kisuka: O.o pero por que?  
  
Seinko: esta horrible, eres una pervertida!!!!  
  
Seinko va al baño y vomita.  
  
Kisuka (cara de pervertida): no le hagan caso, si ella cree que eso es fuerte, ya verán más adelante.  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬¿ bueno sigan dejando sus review para que mi ama siga escribiendo. 


	5. es una trampa

Kisuka: gracias a los millones de review que me llegan a diario ^^  
  
Tupi: si no son tantos ¬¬¿  
  
Kisuka: dejame soñar tranquila ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: y no garadecera los review.  
  
Kisuka: claro, gracias a Marineneko, por tu extenso review ^^UU, ya me di cuenta que se corto no podria haber sido tan corto, y estuvo muy entretenido tu review.  
  
Tupapi: gracias a Kory Asakura, si mi ama es muy mala, con Len.  
  
Kisuka: cracias Oro Makoto Hayama y disculpa por traumarte ^^ no nno es lemosn, ni siquiera es Lime, despues sera peor (cara pervertida)   
  
Tuapi: gracias a spiritcan por tu reviex, aunque debiste dejarlo en el capitulo cuatro.  
  
Kisuka: gracias a los 2 review de saint, mi querida y leal guardiana, claro que somos unas pervertidas, por eso nos parecemso tanto, tenemos la te retorcida.  
  
Tuapi: gracias Shamn Horo, pero creoq ue te enredaste en el final, pero ya te aclare la duda.  
  
Kisuka: gracias SAKURITA_SYS e necanto tu review, pero que pareja de Hao.  
  
Tuapi: gracias tambien Cold-Dark-Gaby si, para lastima de Len, pero bueno esto sigue,  
  
Kisuka: por ultimo a Seinko, jejeje, bueno aunque me dijas eso igual te agradesco, bueno antes que nda esta parte esta muy loca, aunque solo deben leer y veran.  
  
tUAPI: Perdon por las faltas de ortografias de mi ama, estaba durmiendo cuando lo escribio  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Len abrió los ojos.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó ryu ayudandolo a levantarse.  
  
- eh... sí- dijo Len intentando entender lo que pasaba.  
  
- tu padre te golpeo fuertemente y quedaste inconciente - dijo Ryu al ver la confución de Len, quien entendió todo.  
  
- entonces... solo fue un sueño.- dijo en un susurro Len con tono de tristeza.  
  
- vamos rápido. - dijo ryu. - doña Anna no resistirá mucho.  
  
- pero y... ¿Horo-Horo? - preguntó Len mirando el piso.  
  
- ahi viene. - dijo Ryu apuntando hacia el hotel.  
  
Len volteo, al ver a Horo-Horo se sonrojo.  
  
- veo que estas bien- dijo Horo-Horo con una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?  
  
Ryu y Horo-Horo dieron unos pasos, pero Len no se movió, el pelo le hacia sombra en los ojos. horo- Horo se le acercó y coloco una mano en la frente de Len, quien levantó la mirada sorprendido, pero al ver el rostro del Ainu tan cerca del suyo tan cerca su rostro cambio y se sonrojo al máximo.  
  
- creo que no tienes fiebre. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
Ryu se acercó y ayudó a caminar a Len y con un gran esfuerzo lograron llegar al límite.  
  
- solo hay que slatar. - dijo Ryu con Len en la espalda y con algunas maletas.  
  
- sí... - dijo Horo-Horo cerca del precipicio temblendo de pies a cabeza.  
  
Len lo miró un mometo recordando el miedo que sentía su amigo por las alturas.  
  
- tengo que llevarte.- dijo Len debilmente.  
  
- nada de eso, estas muy débil, además yo puedo solo. -dijo Horo-Horo notandose en su voz su inseguridad.  
  
Ya no había tiempo Anna corria hacia ellos, mientras el padre de Jun intentaba detenerla.  
  
Horo-Horo no tuvo tiempoi de pensar solo tuvo que saltar contra su voluntad, sudaba un poco y temblaba levemente.  
  
Ryu iba detras había saltado un poco después, a Len le cayó una gota en la cara cosa que le extraño mucho.  
  
- horo-horo...- dijo Len con dulzura, sabía que su amigo lloraba.  
  
en solo unos segundos ya habían llegado a un nuevo lugar, Horo-horo se secó los ojos se secó los ojos sin que nadie lo notara, todos los demás estaban ahí esperandolos.  
  
- este lugar se me hace muy conocido. - dijo ryu.  
  
- pero que sorpresa...nunca pense volver a ver este lugar - dijo Horo-Horo mientras un escalofrío recorria su cuerpo.  
  
- ese lugar es tu casa, len ¿o me euqivoco? - preguntó anna.  
  
- este es mi humilde hogar. - dijo Len con tono de superioridad.  
  
- este lugar podría llegar a ser apropiado para un shaman. - dijo Hao ^^  
  
- le heriste su orgullo. - dijo Chocolove.  
  
Len se enojado, el era muy orgulloso, para él todo lo que tenía era lo mejor, su cuerno comenzó a crecer.  
  
- vamos calmate. - dijo Manta.  
  
- si tiburoncito, Hao solo bromeaba.- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- a quien le dices tiburoncito. - dijo Len mas enojado, mientras su cuerno crecia más.  
  
Anna solo los miraba pelear, se dirigió a la gran puerta ignorando a los demás y llamó a la puerta.  
  
- doña Anna, no creera que saldrán a recibirla con los brazos abiertos. - dijo Ryu.  
  
de pronto l gran puerta se abrió, todos los que estaban peleando y voltearon aver las personas que estaban en la peurta.  
  
- ¿que? ¡¡No puede ser!!- dijo Len entre sorprendido y enojado.  
  
- ¡¡¡son las 5 lilis!!!! - dijo Ryu con ojos de corazones.  
  
- veo que somos muy conocidas en todo el mundo. - dijo shalona con una sonrisa.  
  
- claro que somos muy populares. - dijo Mili ^^  
  
- ya veo, que sueño mas diminuto. - dijo Hao.  
  
- ellas quieren ser populares... -dijo Manta suspirando.- era de esperarse.  
  
Mili se acercó a Opacho y lo miró.  
  
- ¡¡Que lindo!!- dijo Mili- ¿¿quieres ser mi novio??   
  
Opacho se sonrojo al máximo y se sorprendio.  
  
- yo...- dijo el pequeño mirando el piso.  
  
- dejalo niña él no esta para esas estupideces. - dijo Hao.  
  
lilith (para los que no se acuerden es la de cacho y pelo café) se le acerco.  
  
- y tu podrías ser le mío. -dijo lilith tomando la mano de HAo quien la solto rapidamente.  
  
- dejame, eres muy diminuta. - dijo hao sonrojado.  
  
- yo estoy disponible. - dijo ryu con corazones en ojos.  
  
- no estamos tan desesperadas. - dijo Sally (la de pelo rojo que tiene un martillo y es agresiva)  
  
Ryu quedo echo piedra TToTT  
  
Sally miró aLen.  
  
- no yo lo vi primero. - dijo emily ( la de pelo verde que tiene unos lentes raros)  
  
- no, será mío. - dijo Sally.  
  
Mientras ella peleaba por el amor de Len, horo-Horo lo miraba, un sentimiento se apodero de el, auqnue ni el mismo sabia cuel era, seria acaso ¿celo?, no lo sabía pero cada vez lo invadía mas.  
  
Anna por su parte solo estaba atenta en los demás (que raro)   
  
- disculpen, pero ¿para que buscan novio? - pregunto Manta.  
  
- necesitamos uno para poder heredar tODO ESTO. - dijo Shalona apuntando la casa Tao  
  
- así seremos reconocidas en el mundo entero. -. dijo lilith.  
  
¡¡¡Yoh!!!- dijo Anna emocionada interrumpiendo.  
  
Todos voltearon, en la entrada de la gran casa había un Yoh de carne y hueso mirandolos con una sonrisa.  
  
- Anitta...- dijo yoh ^^  
  
- yo... yo te he echado de menos y...- dijo Anna sorprendida de la fluidez de sus palabras, no sabia como era capaz de decir esas palabras. - y yo te... yo te- depronto se detuvo enfrió su cabeza, solo llevaban solo un espíritu de Yoh, y era imposible que ese fuera el Yih real. - espera un minuto... tu no eres Yoh- dijo ahora con su tono habitual.  
  
- disculpa a mi espiritu, le gusta imitar la imágen de la persona que quieren. - dijo Shalona- anque no sabia que conocieran a mi padre.  
  
- ¿¿que???- gritaron todos.  
  
- ¿don Yoh, su padre? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
- sí, el murió hace 5 años. - dijo Mili.  
  
- pero no hablaremos de eso con ustedes. - dijo Sally.  
  
( luego se presentan, me da lata describirla, no la volvere a escribir ^^UU)  
  
¿por que no se quedan esta noche? - preguntó lilith.  
  
- claro- dijo chocolove ^^  
  
- con gusto aceptamos. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- solo van por la comida. - dijo manta ¬¬¿  
  
- no tienen verguenza. - dijo Len.  
  
- esperen aqui tendremos que avisarle a nuestro padre.- dijo emily.  
  
- pero, ¿ no que yoh murió? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- sí, epro es que tenemos otro. - dijo Mili.  
  
- no entiendo. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- que diminutos son. -dijo Hao con un tono de superioridad- yoh era Gay..  
  
- sí, y nosotras somos adoptadas. - dijo lilith.  
  
nadie lo podía creer, todos estaban sorprendidos que no podían ni hablar.  
  
- eso no importa. .-dijo Anna.  
  
- si, esto solo es una ilusión. - dijo horo- Horo- ¿te fija? (palabra tñipica de mi querido profe de fícsica, lo detesto _)  
  
- si, claro. - dijo Len ¬¬¿  
  
- bueno ahora entremos. - dijo Shalona.   
  
Todos entraron y fueron guiados a la sala principal con sus pertenencias.  
  
- esperen aqui. - dijo emily.  
  
las 5 lilis se fueron y aparecieron 5 minutos después, con hombre de unos 25 años, alto de pelo verde.  
  
- bienvenidos, mi nombre es Lyserg Diethel. - dijo el hombre haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
ja..ja..ja- se reian Chocolove y Horo-Horo.  
  
- Lyserg y Yoh... jajaja- dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
despu´ñes de reir un buen rato, lyserg los llevo al comedor, donde los esperaba un gran banquete.  
  
- es una fiesta, por su bienvenida. -dijo Mili ^^  
  
- disfrutenlo. - dijo emily.  
  
Todos se sentaron a la mesa con gusto, solo Anna miraba todo con desconfianza.  
  
- vamos Anna, intenta disfrutarlo. - dijo Manta.  
  
- si, claro. -dijo anna intentando relajarse y disfrutando la comida.  
  
- ¿como supiste que yoh era homosexual?- preguntó Horo-Horo a Hao.  
  
- eso es muy lógico, solo unos seres tan diminutos como ustedes no lo sabrían. -dijo Hao.  
  
- pero eso no responde mi pregunta. - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- ¿que pasaría si tuvieran un amigo homosexual? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
(por que sera^^UU)  
  
Todos quedaron pensativos.  
  
- eso sería my extraño. -dijo manta-pero abria que aceptarlo, obviamente la amistad no se acabaría.  
  
- solo serviria si fuera poderoso, pero como todos son diminutos claro que los alejaría de mi inmediatamente.- dijo Hao, pero en realidad solo lo decia para no mostrar su debilidad, en ese tiempo habia aprendido a conocer y convivir con ellos y los concideraba sus amigos.  
  
- claro que estas equivocado, unon valora a susu amigos por lo que es, si verdaderamente son amigos la amistad no debería acabarse. -dijo Chocolove  
  
- ¡Oh! es la primera vez que hablas en serio. - dijo Ryu.  
  
- yo tambien estoy de acuedo, amigos hasta la muerte. -dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- ¿y tu Len? - preguntó Cocolove.  
  
- me da asco...- dijo len mirando con trsiteza a Horo-Horo.  
  
- pero supongo que seguiran siendo amigo ¿no?- pregunto Horo-Horo.  
  
- dejen esas estupideces. - dijo Anna hablando por primera vez.  
  
nadie dijo nada, por que entraropn las 5 lilis.  
  
- vamos, les traje trago. - dijo Shalona  
  
- y del mejor. -dijo Emily.  
  
nadie quiso, excepto Horo-horo.  
  
- no pense que tomaras. - dijo Manta.  
  
- hace muy mal. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- claro que no tomo, pero siempre hay una primera vez- dijo horo-horo tomando un trago, estaba deliciosa.  
  
- ellos tiene razón, hace muy mal. - dijo Len.  
  
- ¿desde cuando que te importa mi salud?. - preguntó horo-horo tomando su sexto vaso.  
  
Le no contesto estaba sonrojado.  
  
a todos le comenzó a dar sueño.  
  
Todoas las lilis obedecian a len, no lo dejaban en paz, Horo-horo se coloco celoso, estaba un poco mareado, pero era extraño al parecer que con la babida se aclarad todo, y se podía dar cuenta que estaba celoso, aunque aun no sabia por que.  
  
- falta poco- dijo sally con malicia.  
  
- ¿para que? - pregunto Manta.  
  
- ya veras. - dij Mili.  
  
Anna cayó al piso, al igual que Hao y Ryu.  
  
- ¿ pero que... ? - dijo len, pero no pudo continuar por que cayó desmayado.  
  
Manta, Opacho y Chocolove fueron los siguientes.A Horo-Horo se le cerraban los ojos, veía nublos, solo lograba vislumbrar las 5 lilis tomando a Len.  
  
- dejen a mi L..- dijo horo-Horo intentando alcanzarlo con su mano.  
  
- vamos, duermete..- dijo Sally golpeando en el cuello a horo-Horo quien cayó en un porfundo sueño.  
  
Continuara............................  
  
Kisuka: tatatatan.  
  
Seinko: menos mal, te voy a matar si viene algo ams fuete.  
  
Kisuka: como digas... pero igual lo pondre.  
  
Seinko: pervertida.  
  
Kisuka: hare como que no escuche, ¿te gusto?  
  
Seinko: como se teocurre que Yoy es Gay, creo ue se te safo un tornillo.  
  
Kiuska: si, pero ya lo encontrare.  
  
Seinko: deja de decir estupideces.  
  
Kisuka: ¿que dijistes?  
  
comienzan a pelear.  
  
Tuapi: bueno ahi avn de nuevo, dejen sus review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
sally la loca del martillo, emily la de lentes, y la lilith la que esta con un moño en la cabeza 


	6. por fin el segundo Yoh

Kisuka: perdonen la demora y las faltas de ortografia ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: jejejeje tiene pesima ortografia...  
  
Kisuka: CALLATE... es solo que lo escribo muy apurada y tuve unos problemas con el compu.  
  
Tuapi: si, como usted dija ¬¬¿  
  
Kisuka: empezare a agradecer los review.  
  
Tuapi: si mejor...^^UU  
  
Kisuka: bueno primero a mi leal guardiana saint yagami por sus ¿2 Review OO? , intentare de no hacer sufrir tanto a Len, aunque no te aseguro nada.  
  
Tuapi: HaoXhoro? OO creo que a mi ama no le gusta mucho, aunque aun no lee nada de esta pareja, gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
Kisuka: gracias Shaman horo, veamos quien mas se coloca celoso (sonrisa maliciosa), no te he visto muy seguido en msn, pero bueno espero verte pronto, me acordaste de mi profe ¿te fija? XD JAJAJAJAJJA  
  
Tuapi: a mi ama le alegra que le haya gustado, seguira colocando cosas graciosas para que disfruten mas, y lo de horo y Len bueno dijamos que falta poco, es que mi ama no quiere que la magia termine ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: gracias marineko, perdon popr demorar pero es que la inspiracion demora en llegar ^^UU, lo de horo es un secreto, pero.... muchas cosas malas o buenas? JAJAJ solo espera ver los otros capitulos.  
  
Tuapi: gracias por tu apoyo Sakurita-K@waii me agrada que te hayas divertido, Len seguira sufriendo te lo aseguro pero no tanto no te preocupes me apiadare de él, lo de Hao y Liserg lo veo dificil, pero si hay mas gente que quiera esta pareja, me desido y lo hago, ahora a la historia.  
  
Tuapi: pero aún falta seinko.  
  
Kisuka: seinko... seinko...a si SEINKO ¿que pasa con ella?  
  
Tuapi: no le agradecera el review.  
  
Kisuka: asi, gracias por el review.  
  
Tuapi: que emotiva es  
  
Kisuka: esta bien, gracias seinko por tu GRAAAAANNN apoyo, aqunue te obligue a leerlo ^^UU   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
-- vamos, duermete.- dijo Sally golpeando en el cuello a horo-Horo quien cayó en un porfundo sueño.  
  
Horo-Horo se levantó lentamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas (kisu: si no sabes lo que se siente deben... Tuapi: deben tomar?? Kisu: noooo no los males influencies, tomar es MALO, el ejemplo que les queria dar es que dieran vueltas en circulos sobre si mismo ^^UU), miró a su alrededor, estaba en un tipo de celda, todos sus amigos le miraban.  
  
- por fin despiertas pues- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- te demoraste mucho en abrir los ojos, eso fue culpa del alcohol. - dijo Ryu en tono de reproche.  
  
- no me quisieron hacer caso, yo quería dejarte aqui. -dijo Hao.  
  
- pero el amo Hao los estima mucho, él no los abandonaría. -. dijo Opacho sonriendo.  
  
- que estupideces dices...-dijo Hao sonrojado, opacho tenía razon pero el nunca admitiria su debilidad, se creia el mas fuerte por eso no debía decirle a sus "amigos" lo que significaban para él.  
  
- ¿len y anna..?- preguntó Horo-Horo preocupado.  
  
-Anna debee estar en otra celda cerca de aqui y Len no lo sabemos, pero debe estar con las lilis.  
  
- ¿que haremos? - preguntó horo-horo enojado e impotente, a su lado apareció Kororo, Horo-Horo lo abrazó- Kororito ¿verdad que tu me entiendes?  
  
Horo-Horo soltó a Kororo asustado y lo miró un rato.  
  
- todos nustro espiritus estan aqui. - dijo Ryu señalando a Tokagero.  
  
- pero...-dijo Horo-Horo  
  
- el señor Hao les dijo que en algunos lugares como este los espiritus aparecerán. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- entonces manos a la obra.- dijo Horo-horo con entusiasmo. - vamos kororo.  
  
su espiritu soplo sobre la cerradura enfriandola.  
  
- ahora es tu turno Hao-dijo horo-Horo  
  
- que diminutos son los humanos- dijo Hao sonriendo.- vamos espiritu del fuego  
  
el imponente espiritu de Hao apareció y de un golpe rompió la puerta.  
  
- que energía. - dijo Manta ^^UU  
  
- jeje... eso era más facil- dijo Horo-horo ¬¬  
  
- ¿bueno y que hacemos? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
- opacho y yo iremos en busca de Len, Manta y Ryu iran en busca de Anna y ustedes dos irán a la entrada. .- dijo Hao.  
  
todos los demás cerraron los ojos e imaginaron el desastre que Hao causaría, se imaginaban la casa de los Tao en llamas y unos cuantos cadaveres.  
  
- mejor hagamos otra cosa.- dijo Manta.  
  
- sí, yo y Chocolatin vamos en busca de Len y tu y Opacho, esperan en la salida.-dijo Horo-horo.  
  
- hagan lo que quieran. - dijo Hao molesto.  
  
Ryu y Manta fueron en busca de Anna, Opacho y Hao a la salida y Horo-Horo y hocolove a Len.  
  
Anna estaba sola en una celda oscura, tenía el frasco con el con el espiritu de Yoh en sus manos mientras lo miraba con dulzura.  
  
- este lugar es horrible, pero no estoy sola por que te tengo a ti querido Yoh.- dijo Anna abrazando el frasco, de pronto de la oscuridad apareció un espiritu que llevaba unos audifonos naranjos puestos (quien será?? ^^UU)  
  
- yoh...-dijo Anna sonriendo.  
  
el espiritu se le acerco al oido.  
  
- Yoh te dejo un mensaje...-dijo el espiritu.  
  
Anna al escuhar esto te sorprendio, bajo la vista y se sonrojo.  
  
- Yoh te esta esperando y que apures en llegar, te recibira con los brazos abiertos.-dijo el espiritu mientras se metia al frasco.  
  
- yoh...-dijo Anna mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban en sus ojos, pero se las limpio rápidamente - espera un poco más querido yoh-dijo en un susurro.  
  
anna escucho su nombre desde afuera, se levantó y en unos segundos la puerta estaba abierta y manta y Ryu entraban a ayudarla.  
  
- doña anna ¿esta usted bien?- preguntó Ryu  
  
- sí, pero debemos salir rápido-dijo Anna  
  
- pero... ¿el espiritu de Yoh?-preguntó Manta.  
  
Anna mostró el frasco con una sonrisa.  
  
Chocolove y Horo-Horo corrían en busca de Len, pero fueron interceptados por unos zombies.  
  
- no tenemos tiempo que perder con ustedes.-dijo horo-horo en posisión de ataque.  
  
- yo te cubriré, busca a len pue- dijo Chocolove  
  
horo-horo asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- van a probar el poder de la brisa de la risa - dijo chocolove mientras los atacaba y horo-horo corria a una puerta donde se encontraba len.  
  
al abrirla se encontró con un pasillo que terminaba en una puerta que estaba semicerrada por la cual salia luz, horo-Horo se acerco sigilosamente y miró su interior, estaba Len no con mucha ropa (solo con slip o///o), estaba amarrado de pies y manos y las 5 lilis a su lado discutiendo, horo-horo miró un momento la figura de len sonrojando levemente, luego entro y se escondió detrás de una caja, len lo vió entrar y se sonrojo al máximo, su horo-horo lo iria a salvar y además lo veia de esa forma, casi desnudo (aunque ya lo habia visto haci, era la primera vez que sentia eso)  
  
Horo-horo espero un momento, mientras sacaba lgo de la caja y lo escondia.  
  
- Len se casara conmigo- dijo Shalona.  
  
-no, se casará conmigo, tengo más aptitudes.-dijo sally.  
  
-pero si yo le hize el traje de novio.-dijo Lilith  
  
- eso lo descidira nuestro padre.-dijo Emily.  
  
-si, es obvio que me eligira por que soy su favorita-dijo Mili  
  
- eso esta por verse.-dijo Shalona.  
  
las 5 lilis salieron en busca del señor lyserg.  
  
horo-horo salió de su escondite y se acerco a Len para desatarlo.  
  
- tardaste mucho.-dijo Len en tono de reproche.  
  
- shhh-dijo horo-horo mientras desamarraba las cuerdas de los pies para seguir con sus manos, aunque intentaba para horo-horo se le hacia imposible ocultar el sonrojo que le hacia ver a su amigo casi desnudo, de pronto por un impulso tomó a Len del mentón y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a la boca de Len, mientras que con su otra mano acariaba su cabello.  
  
Len se sonrojo al máximo, entre cerró los ojos y comenzo a acercarsele.  
  
cada uno sentía el palpitar del otro, horo-horo no pensaba en nada solo se carcaba como un instinto, solo se acefcaba mas y mas, sus labios rozaban y la rtespiración del otro le hacia cosquillas.  
  
pero de pronto horo-horo reaccionó se detuvó, se separó rápidamente, y se levantó.  
  
-yo.... diculpame- logró articular horo-horo.  
  
-hay que salir rápido-dijo Len, mientras el pelo le hacia sombre en los ojos y no dejaba ver su sonrojo.  
  
" que diablos me pasa?, yo y Len apunto de besarnos, va tonterías, eso nunca hubiera pasado, pero al tenerlo cerca me sentia... cálido y una felicidad recorría todo mi cuerpo, me gustaría saber que es lo que me pasa..."-pensaba Horo-Horo mientras corria seguido de Len a la salida.  
  
" ¿besarnos?, que estúpido soy como iba a creer que Horo-Horo me besaría, aunque... con esto creo saber que es lo que siento"- pensaba len mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.  
  
Horo-Horo se detuvo de repente, por que se encontraron con un cansado Chocolove.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Len ayudandolo a levantarse.  
  
- claro pues, nadie puede vencer a la brisa de la risa-dijo Chocolove orgulloso.  
  
al llegar a la salida, se encontraron con los demás.  
  
- ya nos estabamos aburriendo.-dijo Hao.  
  
- pero si aún falta....- dijo Len  
  
- eso ya no hace falta...-dijo Anna mostrando el frasco.  
  
- pues entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo Chocolove.  
  
todos se dirigieron rápidamente a la orilla, todos saltaron sin perder tiempo, menos Horo-Horo, no sabia que hacer quería saltar sin ayuda de len, pero no le alcanzaba el coraje, ambos se miraron por un momento.  
  
- vamos, no pierdas tiempo.-dijo Len como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Horo-Horo se sentía un poco incómodo, pero prefería estar con Len, asi que en silenció obedeció.  
  
a lo lejos se escucho.  
  
- !!NOOOOOOOOO, NOS LAS PAGARAN!!!!! - gritó Shalona.  
  
Todos miraron a su alrededor, se encontraban en un aeropuerto, era muy grande, el único que no prestaba atención era Manta, por que se sobaba, por que Ryu lo había pasado a soltar y se había golpeado en una silla.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Hao.  
  
- si, eso creo-dijo Manta levantandose.  
  
- no sabía que pudieras preocuparte de alguien.-dijo Ryu.  
  
- no dijas estupideces, solo...-dijo hao sonrojado intentando dar una explicación, cada vez estaba mas rojo, pero para su suerte alguien interrumpio.  
  
- vuelo 501 con destino a norteamerica, sadrá en 10 minutos.- dijo una voz a su espalda.  
  
todos voltearon sorprendidos, por una extraña razón la voz se le hacia conocida, era una persona vestida de azafata.  
  
- ¿¿que?? ¿¿FAUSTO??-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.  
  
Continuara..................................  
  
Kisuka: espero que les guste, los otros capitulos los haré mas rápido, y ahora no hare unan larga nota por que tengo sueño y no se em ocurre nada.  
  
Tuapi: dejen sus review para que mi ama se anime y escriba más rápido.  
  
Kisuka: caho, a todos los niños los quiero mucho muac 


	7. ¿por que juegas conmigo?

Kisuka: hora de agradecer los reviews ^^  
  
Tuapi: y ahora no se olvide de agradecer ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: AAAAA si perdónNNNNNNNN soy una estupida, como pude olvidarme de ti chocolana, gomen nasai, en serio no fue mi intencion, te agradesco que me apoyes, nunca volvera apasar de nuevo ^^  
  
Tuapi: espero que sea verdad.  
  
Kisuka: bueno seinko, yo no te olvide eso creo, y jajaja para tu desgracias este capitulo esta mas duce ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: gracias Kory, mmm creo que a mi ama le gusta mas esta pareja ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: Marineko muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste como va mi fic, me halagas ^^  
  
Tuapi: espero que este capitulo Makizuki encuentres mas horoXlen ^^  
  
kisuka: gracias por tu review shaman horo, aunque fue un poco obligado ^^UU espero que te guste este cap ^^  
  
Tuapi: sip, lo obligaste al pobre pa que te dejara un rev  
  
kisuka. gracias saint, me animas, claro que somos unas pervertidas JAJAJ por eso nos llevamos bien, espero que tu mama te quite el castigo, y sigas leyendo mi fic  
  
Tuapi: bueno a Mimi Asuka Ikari Izumi, se mucho del tema por que... jejej por que uuuuu bueno gracias por tu review ^^  
  
Kisuka: por ultimo ANAHI FANEL YUI mmm beuno Lyserg y yoh... no me gusta mucho pero = la paso, el final esta cerca ^^  
  
Tuapi: bueno ahora el fic  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
- ¿¿que?? ¿¿FAUSTO??-gritaron todos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos.  
  
¿quien lo creería? Fausto una linda azafata. - dijo Chocolove aguantando la risa.  
  
- ¿tienen sus pasajes?- preguntó fausto ignorandolo.  
  
- jajaja... no señorita-dijo Horo-Horo riendose.  
  
- ¿donde va este avión? - preguntó Anna seria.  
  
- va rumbo a la aldea apache- dijo fausto mirando su reloj- solo faltan 5 minutos para el despege.  
  
todos se reunieron en un circulo y hablar bajito.  
  
- eso me huele mal-dijo Len.  
  
- no me he bañado, pérdon- dijo horo-Horo.  
  
- no me refería a eso- dijo len -_-UU  
  
- si tomamos el avión perderemos la posibilidad de saber si el espiritu de Yoh esta aqui- dijo Hao  
  
- ¿que haremos? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
- nos iremos-dijo Anna seria.  
  
- ¿ por que lo dices? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- yho no esta aqui, estoy segura- dijo Anna.  
  
- ¿ como lo sabes? - preguntó Len  
  
- es un presentimiento - dijo Anna apretando los puños.  
  
Todos la miraron dudosos.  
  
- debemos creerle he ir. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- nadie pidió tu opinión - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- señor hao...-dijo opacho con los ojos llorosos.  
  
- repite lo que dijiste, erizo. - dijo Hao desafiante.  
  
- claro que lo repitiré.- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
- quien creería que Hao se parece un poco a Len- dijo Manta -_-UU  
  
- ¡ NO NOS PARECEMOS!- dijeron ambos.  
  
- no perdamos tiempo- dijo Anna seria.  
  
- tiene reazón- dijo chocolove.  
  
- ¿donde está Ryu? - preguntó Manta.  
  
todos miraron a su alrededor  
  
- ¡ya compre los pasajes! - dijo Ryu caminando hacia ellos con los boletos en la mano  
  
- ¿quien te pidió que los compraras?- preguntó Len  
  
- eh... no quise perder tiempo- dijo Ryu  
  
- eso ya no importa, no tenemos opción más que tomar el avión. - dijo Horo-horo  
  
- ¿ con que dinero pagaste? - preguntó Anna  
  
- eh.. bueno...yo - dijo ryu nervioso ^^UU  
  
- por favor.. diosito que no diga lo que creo que dira- rezaba manta.  
  
- bueno, con la de manta pero es para una buena causa- dijo Ryu  
  
- ¿que? ¿por que yo siempre? -de dijo Manta para si -_-UU  
  
- bueno eso no te contará en la vida real-dijo horo-horo.  
  
- solo faltan 3 minutos para el despegue - dijo fausto con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Todos fueron al empaque.  
  
- ¿los bolsos? - preguntó Anna  
  
- jeje... bueno deberían estar aqui- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
- ¿deberían? - preguntó Anna seria.  
  
- jejej... es que se me olvido traerlos- dijo horo-Horo, mientras esperaba lo peor.  
  
- vamos, anna ten calma- dijo Manta.  
  
Anna solo lo miró un momento y se dirigió al avión  
  
todos quedaron sorprendidos, Anna no lo habóa golpeado, eso salia de lo comun (esa ni yo me la creo ^^UU)  
  
- ¿se encuentra bien, doña Anna? - preguntó Ryu  
  
- mejor que nunca- dijo Anna con la misma seriedad  
  
después de unos minutos se anunció el despegue del avión todos lo abordaron con rapidez.  
  
- le rogamos que abroche su cinturon para mayor seguridad mientras despegamos- dijo una voz de los parlantes, todos obedecieron  
  
- que rico esta esto. - dijo horo-horo echandose un gran trozo de carne a la boca.  
  
- eso te hara mal ¿ no crees ryu? - preguntó Manta a su compañero de asiento.  
  
( hubo un momento de silencio)  
  
Manta miró a su compañero, este dormia placidamente, Anna leía una revista, chocolove comía, mientras aburria a la gente con sus chistes, Ryu conversaba con chicas bonitas sin que estas le prestaran atencion, len miraba hacia afuera, horo-horo se habia levantado por que estaba con nauseas y Hao jugaba con Opacho a la escondidas OO ( no se me ocurrio otra cosa ^^UU)  
  
- yo mejor me uno. - dijo MAnta dirigiendose a opacho.  
  
- Horo-Horo se ha demorado mucho-dijo len  
  
Chocolove miró su reloj, ya habían pasado 40 minutos y el Ainu aún no volvia.  
  
Len se levantó de su puesto y se dirigió al baño sin decir nada.   
  
- ¿te encuentras bien, hoto-hoto? - preguntó Len entrando y cerrando la puerta.  
  
Horo-Horo estaba de pie inmovil, en su rostro se notaba nerviosismo.  
  
- claro ¿por que lo preguntas? -dijo horo-horo tranatndo de lucir natural aunque le costaba hablar.  
  
- no lo sé, te haz demorado mucho- dijo len daando media vuelta. (el baño era pequeño y salo cabian 2 personas un poco incomodas)  
  
- ¿por que no tengo alguien a mi lado? - pregunto Horo-Horo de improviso  
  
Len volteó, su amigo lloraba amargas lágrimas que recorrían todo su rostro, él se sorprendio y abrio mucho sus ojos al ver a horo-horo llorar era la primera vez en su vida que veía a su amigo en ese estado.  
  
Horo-horo solo lo miró y lo abrazo con fuerza.  
  
- por que...- dijo el Ainu en un susurro.  
  
Len se sorprendió aún más, no sabía como reacciona, sentía una pequeña emocion como si se fuera a desmayar, pero respondio el abrazo con cariño.  
  
horo-horo levantó la cabeza y miró a len fijamente, aun tenía lagrimas en los ojos, len se sonrojo levemente esa cara le atraia mucho, era lo más dulce que había visto en su vida, horo-horo le tomó la barbilla con su mano, cerró sus ojos y se comenzó a acercar lentamente, Len no dudo un segundo, entrecerro los ojos y se aferró a el ainu y se comenzó a acercar de igual forma, su corazón latía con rapidez, sentía que su cuerpo ardía y en su corazón sentía emoción, sus labios se rozaban y la respiración de ambos causaban cosquillas en los dos, estaban solo a unos centimetros pero ninguno tomaba la decisión fue Horo-horo quien rompio la distancia y beso a Len, era un beso lleno de pasión, sus labios se entreabrian , mientras sus lenguas jugaban.  
  
Después de un momento se separaron, Len sentía que un calor recorría todo su cuerpo, su corazón pareciese que se fuera a salir de su pecho y aún tenía la respiración agitada, ambos se miraban sin cruzar palabra alguna.  
  
" lo besé... me siento tan feliz, mi primer beso y con la persona que quiero aunque nunca pensé que sería de este modo, horo-horo me tomó por sorpresa, es raro este olor que siento es..." -pensaba Len sin quitar la vista del Ainu.  
  
" ¿cuantas cucharaditas de azucar se necesitan para llegar a la luna?" - pensaba Horo-horo medio atontado  
  
- ¿que tienes en el bolsillo? - preguntó Len derrepente.  
  
- ¿eh?- dijo Horo-horo  
  
Len saco lo que horo-horo tenía en el bolsillo.  
  
- ¿que diablos...?, por eso había este olor tan fuerte, has estado tomando cerveza- dijo len enojado mientras tiraba con fuerza la botella al basurero.  
  
-¿¿yo?? - dijo Horo-Horo.  
  
- ¡QUE ESTUPIDO ERES! como puedes dejarte dominar por el alcohol. - dijo len con enojo- no ves que.. me haces mucho daño- dijo len cambiano su tono de voz a uno lleno de tristeza.  
  
- ¿eh? - dijo Horo-Horo   
  
- ¡Olvidalo! ¡ en ese estado no entiendes nada! - dijo Len.  
  
de pronto la puerta se abre.  
  
- ¡los pillé!- dijo una voz.  
  
continuara.............................................  
  
Kisuka: espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, coloque mas horoXlen  
  
Tuapi: bueno pero aqui no se acaba.  
  
kisuka: claro que no, aun falta la mejor parte ^^  
  
Tuapi: mmm pero le falta aún  
  
Kisuka: si sep, mmm me faltan... 5 capitulos??? no se ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: espero que termine pronto, quero saber el final  
  
aparece Seinko.  
  
Kisuka: hola amiga del alma  
  
Seinko: con que amiga del alma eh?   
  
Kisuka: claro que yo no te olvide, fue una bromita ^^UU  
  
Seinko: eso espero ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: veo que ya leiste este capitulo ^^  
  
seinko: si, y....  
  
kisuka: ¿y? ¿te gusto? ^^  
  
Tuapi: por su rostro creo que no mucho ^^UU  
  
seinko: no me gustooooo como se te ocurre que te dije en mi rev, NO QUIERO MAS COSAS RARAN ENTRE HORO Y LEN!!!  
  
Kisuka: eso quiere decir que te gusto ¬¬  
  
Seinko: se be-sa-ron...@@  
  
Kisuka: pero es muy tierno ^///^  
  
Seinko: si como no ¬¬  
  
tuapi: espero que dejen sus review, mi ama lo necesita y vere que puedo hacer para que no se peleen como siempre ^^  
  
Kisuka: djen REVIEW, ADIOSIN ^^ 


	8. los pille

Kisuka: holaaaaaaaaa, me demore mucho en subir este cap, pero es que tengo el internet malo, y estoy en un cyber  
  
Tuapi: lo que va a pasar si se entera tu mamá  
  
kisuka: no se va enterar, si tu no le dices _  
  
tuapi: no lo dire si me das chocolate ^^   
  
kisuka: chantagista ^^UU , pero bueno agradecere los reviews.  
  
Tuapi: empiece rapido  
  
Kisuka: gracias a Marineneko por tu review, el alcohol puede hacer muchas cosas, y mas adelante hara que pasen otras cosas (mirada maliciosa), la persona que los descubrió es la menos esperada.  
  
Tuapi: ni yo me lo esperaba OO  
  
Kisuka: gracias Kory, no soy buena para los besos, pero = paso la prueba.  
  
tuapi: gracias mimi, mi ama es muy malvada y lo sera aun mas.  
  
Kisuka: gracias "amigo" shamanhoro me alegra que te haya gustado y Fausto aparece mas en este.  
  
Tuapi: gracias Yurilei Asakura por pensar que es la mas completa, pero mi ama adviertio que este fic era yaoi, lo siento pero pondra mas.  
  
Kisuka: gracias spiritcan COMO QUE APESTAAAAAAAAA... gracias a tu apoyo incondicional... intentare hacer lo que tu me dices, aunque los capitulos serian mas largos y quiero terminarlo pronto.  
  
Tuapi: gracias Cold-Dark-Gaby por tu apoyo y espero que te gusten los otros.  
  
Kisuka: gracias Saint por tu apoyo, y el alcohol es MUY malo aunque = tienes razon.  
  
Tuapi: no se vaya a olvidar a Seinko.  
  
Kisuka: claro que no se me olvida ahora le agradesco, Seinko te hiciste?? OO jajajajaja me hubiera gustado verte JAJAJAJJA y vas a vomitar como 5 veces mas cuando en el otro cap ponga lemon JAJAJAJAJa  
  
^^UU, se me salio   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
- ¡Los pillé!   
  
horo-horo y Len miraban a la persona que los observaba desde la puerta.  
  
- HAO...no-no-es-lo-que-tu-crees- dijo Len sonrojado de pies a cabeza con nerviosismo.  
  
- ¿eh? - dijo horo-horo sin inmutarse.  
  
- estoy seguro de lo que vi- dijo Hao pensativo  
  
- ¿¿¿QUEEEEE??? ¿¿¿nos viste??... bueno.. yo..- dijo Len con mucho nerviosismo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba. - por... porfavor no se lo digas a nadie.- dijo en tono suplicante.  
  
- estoy muy seguro que vi como Manta y Opacho entraron aqui. - dijo hao  
  
- ¿que? ¿de que diablos hablas? - preguntó len desconcertado  
  
- ¿eh? - dijo Horo-horo (al gran aporte ^^UU)  
  
- de que me hablas tu, yo solo juego a la escondida con manta y Opacho y crei verlos entrar. - dijo Hao.- ¿los has visto? - preguntó Hao  
  
- eh.. no- dijo len   
  
- aunque creo que tu pensaste en otra cosa. - dijo Hao intentando adivinar de que se trataba.  
  
- no, estas equivocado...-dijo Len tratando de mostrar su nerviosismo.  
  
- 1...2...3 por mi- se escucho a Manta griatr desde lejos.  
  
- Maldito cabezón, nadie le gana al gran Hao- dijo este corriendo en busca del escondite de Opacho  
  
En el baño aún estaban un borracho Horo-Horo y un len desconcertado.  
  
- fiu, por lo neos nos salvamos, aunque por poco- dijo len- no se que hubiera echo si nos descubría  
  
- ¡eh?- dijo Horo-Horo   
  
Len lo miró un momento, su rostro reflejada ternura.  
  
- vamos... - dijo el Chinito levantando al Ainu y metiendole la cabeza al lava manos que estaba llena de agua, lo que hizo que horo-horo se refrescara y despertara un poco  
  
- ¡esta fría! - dijo protestando Horo-horo  
  
- Callate, todo es tu culpa- dijo len  
  
- ¿mi culpa? ¿que hize ahora? - preguntó Horo-Horo aun mareado.  
  
- olvidalo, volvamos al asiento - dijo len   
  
Horo-horo se levantó caminos unos pasos y terminó en el piso.  
  
- en el estado que estas no puedes hacer nada bien, yo te ayudaré- dijo Len.  
  
ambos con esfuerzo llegaron a sus asientos.  
  
- ¿que le pasa? - preguntó ryu preocupado.  
  
- eh... comió lago que le hizo mal- mintió Len  
  
al rato apareció Fausto repartiendo comida, estaban todos reunidos, Chococlove no paraba de comer.  
  
- que pasa pues, este humo me esta afixiando. - dijo Chocolove, mirando un fino humo que pasaba por todo el avión  
  
- que tengan dulces sueños- dijo fausto con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
Todos miraron a fausto con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿de que diablos pasa? - preguntó len bostezando  
  
- ya lo verán- dijo Fausto  
  
lentamente las personas del avión comenzaron a dormirse una por una, a excepción de los protagonistas (¿porque será ¬¬)  
  
- ¿que diablos esta pasando?, se supone que con este gas que les preparé todos dormirían profundamente. - dijo Fausto sorprendido   
  
- ¿que hiciste que..? - dijo horo-horo reaccionando  
  
- Yoh...- dijo Anna mirando el frasco vacío.  
  
todos miraron a su alrededor, los dos espiritus de yoh habían salido del frasco y se encontraban rodeando al grupo, tenían los ojos cerrados.  
  
- ellos han creado un campo para protejernos. - dijo Opacho.  
  
- ¡es... realmente Fantastico! - dijo fausto excitado (¬¬ no mal piensen me refiero a que estaba emocionado ^^UU)- no podrán salvar a su amigo.  
  
- ¿como lo sabes? - preguntó Manta  
  
todos se miraron, todos estaban confundidos, nadie sabia como Fausto sabia de su busqueda.  
  
- que diminutos son, es lógico que si lo sabe es por que se lo dijo el mismo espiritu de Yoh- dijo Hao serio  
  
- eso es imposible...no me digas que tu...- dijo Anna.  
  
- jajaja... ya es demasiado tarde, les tendí una trampa y ahora saldrán de este libro.. JAJAJJA- dijo Fausto mostrando un frasco con el espiritu de Yoh  
  
- ¿ que es lo que pretendes con todo esto? - preguntó Ryu  
  
- por tratarse de Fasuto no es muy dificil de adivinar.- diji Hao  
  
- supongo que quiere apoderarse de los 2 espiritus de Yoh, para hacer sus estupidos experimentos y que ahora nos lleva a la salida de este libro. . dijo Len  
  
- que inteligente, pues eso es lo que pretendo- dijo fausto- ¡¡¡Vamos, Eliza dale más potencia, falta poco!! - gritó dirigiendose al piloto.  
  
- debemos hacer algo- dijo Anna  
  
- ya es demasiado tarde, porfin podre realizar el elixir de la vida, sere Inmortal y reconocido munialmente - dijo Fausto con una risa de mente  
  
- a este ya se le safo un tornillo. - dijo Chocolove  
  
- no hables así, él siempre a sido medio loco.- dijo Manta ^^UU  
  
- gracias por apoyarme- dijo Fausto ^^UU  
  
- CALLENSE quiero dormir. -dijo horo-horo con los ojos cerrados.  
  
- vamps, despierta.- dijo Len golpeandolo.  
  
- ¡AHH! ¿quieres pelear? - preguntó Horo-horo levantandose repentinamente.  
  
- ¡medio cambio! - dijo Ryu ^^UU   
  
- me esta entrando aire- dijo Horo-Horo arropandose con los brazos, mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.   
  
- es por que la puerta esta abierta. . dijo Ryu  
  
- ahhh es por eso- dijo Manta ^^ - ¿¿QUE?? ¿pero por que la puerta esta abierta? - dijo sorpendido OO  
  
- como estamos muy cerca de la salida de esta libro, yo y mi querida Eliza escaparemos de aqui... pero antes, ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece. - dijo Fausto extendiendo su mano.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿que cosa? - preguntó Horo-horo  
  
- ¡Que estupido, Los espiritus de Yoh!- dijo Fausto sosteniendo con su mano su frasco.  
  
de pronto el avión hizo un movimiento brusco, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo.  
  
- ¡Ten mas cuidado, Eliza! - dijo Fausto levantandose. - ¿¿QUE?? - dijo mirando su mano vacía. - devuelvanme mi espiritu.  
  
- pero si nosotros no lo tenemos. - dijo Manta  
  
- aprovecharon la caida para robarmelo - dijo Fausto comenzando a perder la paciencia.  
  
- se te cayo- dijo Anna seria.  
  
- mmm ya lo sabia- dijo Fausto con una sonrisa de inocencia.  
  
- ¿ese que va rodando hacia la puerta abierta no es Yoh?- dijo horo-Horo con despreocupación apuntando la puerta.  
  
- ¿¿que?? - dijeron todos mirando la puerta.  
  
- ¡¡NOOO!! - gritaba Anna mientras el frasco caia por la puerta.  
  
Todos miraban con preocupación la puerta.  
  
- Chaaaooo... -. decía Horo-Horo moviendo su mano lentamente en forma de saludo.  
  
- ¡Estupido! ¡tenemos que recuperarlo! - dijo Len con irritación.  
  
- ¿a si?- dijo Horo-horo pensativo- ... entonces dejamelo a mi  
  
- que estupideces dices, como si pudieras hacer algo- dijo len ¬¬  
  
Horo-horo corrió hacia la puerta y saltó.  
  
- ¿que le pasa? ¿esta loco? - preguntó Hao con preocupación.   
  
- a la altura que vamos no sobrevivira - dijo Opacho   
  
Len miró la puerta sin deciur nada por un huen rato.  
  
- realmente no sabe lo que hace - dijo len con cierta tristeza y preocupación en su voz.  
  
- ¿ no que tenía miedo a las alturas? - preguntó Manta.  
  
- claro, ahora tenemos que ayudarlo.- dijo hao tratando de no mostrar su preocupación.  
  
- ¿desde cuando tan preocupado? - preguntó Ryu.   
  
- no es eso, solo era una sugerencia.- dijo Hao sonrojandose.  
  
todos se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
ryu con Manta en la espalda, Chocolove Y len, fueron los primeros en saltar.   
  
- vamos, Opacho- dijo Hao, mientras Oacho subia a sus brazos, Hao miro de reojo a Anna.  
  
- sube rápido...- dijo Hao dirigidose a Anna pero sin mirarla.  
  
Anna le miró indecisa, luego se acercó y se subió a su espalda.   
  
- gracias...- dijo Anna antes que Hao saltara.  
  
- no lo hago por ti. - dijo Hao sonrojado.  
  
- lo sé, lo haces por tu hermano- dijo Anna sonriendo.  
  
- eso es...- dijo Hao pero no continuo por que el aire le llegaba directamente en la cara y le dificultaba hablar.  
  
Todos caían con rapidez, Horo- Horo apenas se veía, pero al parecer llevaba el frasco.  
  
- ¡No se saldran con la suya! - dijo fausto, tomando a eliza de la cintura y tirandose activando un paracaidas.  
  
- que listo - dijo len serio quien iba un poco más arriba de Horo-Horo.  
  
- pero ¡tengo el frasco! - dijo horo-horo gritando con dificultad, mientras el frasco resbalava de las manos- ¡uyy! ¿ por que se va para arriba? no sabia que volaba  
  
por suerte len tomó el frsco.  
  
- ¡ Estupido, ten cuidado! - dijo len con dificultad. - eso es por que tu caes mas rápido.  
  
- que listo es señorito - dijo horo-horo imitando a bason.  
  
ya todos estaban cerca de la superficie, pero iban directo al límite de la pagina, solo un milagro podría salvarlos, pasaron el límite y todos cerraron los ojos esperando su fin.  
  
Len abrió los ojos, miró hacia arriba, se veía a Fausto y eliza en el limite pero sin poder pasarlo.  
  
- nos salvamos y solo nosotros podemos pasar. -dijo len en voz baja sacandole el dedo del al medio() a fausto. - fue un milagro. - dijo Manta.  
  
len se sobresalto y se levanto.  
  
todos ya estaban despiertos.  
  
- esto nos salvó pue. - dijo Chocolove señalando una red casi invisible parecida a una cama elastica.  
  
- ¿quien lo abra colocado aqui? - dijo horo-horo.  
  
- no lo sé- dijo Ryu  
  
Len llevó a un lado a horo-horo.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó len.   
  
- ¿de que hablas? nunca me había sentido mejor.- dijo horo-horo sonriendo.  
  
- te recuperaste rapido y el olor a alcohol esta desapareciendo. - dijo len- ¿recuerdas algo de lo que paso el el avión? - preguntó serio  
  
- claro... bueno paso que...- dijo horo-horo sonriendo- ... que, se me olvido - dijo apenado ^^UU  
  
- ya lo sabía- dijo Len suspirando. - bueno ya no importa.  
  
horo-horo lo miró sin entender.  
  
de la oscuridad salieron dos figuras femeninas.  
  
todos las miraron incapaz de articular palabra por lo sorprendido que estaban.  
  
continuara..............................................  
  
kisuka: por fin termine este capitulo, aunque me demoré mucho y no es por que no qusiera, sino por que mi internet esta malo y mi mama demora en mandarlo a arreglar.  
  
Tuapi: a mi me gusta como escribe ama. ^^  
  
kisuka: muchas gracias por fin dices algo con sentido ^^  
  
y no podre hacer algo mas largo por que me echan del cyber   
  
Tuapi: dejen revs 


	9. sus primeros sentimientos confusos

kisuka: perdón por el retraso, pero es que no he tenido inspiración, ademas me han dejado muy pocos reviews, incluso habia pensado end ejarlo hasta aqui.  
  
Tuapi: no se desanime ama ^^  
  
Kisuka: claro que no, confío que en este llegen mas reviews en este cap.  
  
Tuapi. asi se habla.  
  
kisuka: bueno pasare a los agradescimientos, primero a Mimi, gracias, y claro que tienes la inspiración, sino no estaria escribiendo tu fic ^^UU, que ademas esta muy bueno.  
  
tuipi: yo = lo sigo, quero sber cuando lo continues.  
  
kisuka: no te desvies del tema, bueno gracias tambien a mi fiel marineko, siempre me dejas reviews alentadores ^^ espero que este capitulo te guste = que los otros.  
  
tuapi. a kory por dar su opinion, mi ama esta intentando colocar más acción.  
  
kisuka: gracias tambien Cold-dark-gaby, intentare hacer los capitulos mas largos, aunque con el poco tiempo que tengo no creo que sea muy posible.  
  
Tuapi: estudiando y saliendo no?, eso le ocupa todo el tiempo  
  
kisuka: jejeje ^^UU, bueno por ultimo a mi amigo Spiritcan, sin yaoi hasta ahora, pero ya veras jajaja (risa pervertida), este = lo escribi apurada por la falta de tiempo, pero intente hacerlo mejor, lo de la peli fue el martes y mas encima se te habia olvidado ¬¬ siempre te olvidas de mi eh? _ bueno no importa si sigues leyendo mi fic ^^  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
todos las miraron incapaz de articular palabra por lo sorprendido que estaban.  
  
- ¡her-ma-na! - dijo horo-horo tan sorprendido que no podía ni moverse.  
  
- ¡¡Tamao!!- dijo Anna con la boca abierta.  
  
las dos niñas se dirigieron al grupo.  
  
- me presento son Tamao Tamamura, mas conocida como la princesa del cabaret -dijo con tono orgulloso, llevaba una corta MUY corta falda negra,arriva un peto con una polera transparente todo negro (no soy muy buena para las vestimentas, lo dejo a su imaginacion)  
  
- ¡¡¡Cabaret!!!- dijo Chocolove alarmado.  
  
- claro, aqui es el trabajo mas importante, y pagan muy bien. - dijo Tamao sonriendo.  
  
- no se si es verdad o un sueño, pero te ves muy provocativa. -dijo Ryu mirandola depravadamente.  
  
- este Ryu nunca cambiara- dijo Manta -_-UU  
  
- yo soy Pilika, mas conocida como Kensu la estrella de rock.- dijo posando, llevava una chaqueta negra, una falda roja con muchoooosssssss vuelos y debajo de la chaqueta nada OO  
  
- creo que es mucho para un pequeñin como yo- dijo Opacho @@  
  
- sigo creyendo que los sueños de los humanos son diminutos. - dijo Hao.  
  
- bueno esto es lo demenos, aunque me gustaria saber como canta mi hermana.- dijo Horo-horo soltando una risita.  
  
- ¿que dices? ¿insinuas que canto mal?- dijo Pilika obviamente enojada- yo soy la mejor cantante y la mas bonita- dijo en tono superior  
  
- JAJAJAJ no me hagas reir ¿bonita? - dijo Horo-horo explotando comenzando a reir  
  
pilika estaba realmente enojada, se acerco desafiante al Ainu.  
  
- que no soy bonita eh?- dijo pilika tomando con su mano el rostro de Horo-Horo y plantandole un apasionado beso, luego se separo unos centimentros. - ¿que te perecio?- dijo con tono arrogante.  
  
nadie era capaz de decir nada, todos estaban conmosionados, no podían creer que hace solo unos segundos Pilika había besado a su propio HERMANO!!   
  
Horo-Horo era el más afectado miraba el vacío con la mirada ausente.  
  
- vamos, te gusto tanto mi beso que no puedes hablar de la impresión- dijo Pilika triunfante.  
  
ninguno salia aun de su estado de impresion, aunque Len mas que sorprendido estaba enojado y el celo recorria todo su cuerpo, el sabia que eran hermanos, pero no podía permitir que besaran a SU horo.  
  
todos miraban atentamente a Horo-Horo, este por fin reacciono.  
  
- ¡¡¡guacalaaaaaaaa me voy a morir!!!- dijo Horo-Horo haciendo una mueca.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUEEEEEEE??? nunca nadie habia rechazado de esta forma uno de mis besos- dijo Pilika insterica, mientras unas lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos.  
  
- vamos, disculpate- dijo Ryu.  
  
- no se preocupen, ella es asi, pronto se le pasara- dijo tamao adelantandose- perdonenla, como recompensa pueden quedarse en la casa que compartimos (no mal piensen esto no es yuri ¬¬)  
  
- no tienes por que pedirnos perdon. - dijo Manta ^^  
  
- pero claro que nos quedaremos- dijo Anna.  
  
- yop no lo.... -dijo Pilika, pero cambio de parecer, miró de reojo a Len- sean bienvenidos a nuestro hogar, se encuentra cerca de aqui.  
  
- mega cambio que tuvo- dijo ryu ^^UU  
  
- creo que aun tengo una posibilidad. - dijo Pilila en un susurro mirando a Len.  
  
Horo-horo que estaba al lado escucho esto y miro a Len preocupado, no iba a permitir que su hermana le hiciera algo a alguien muy especial para el.  
  
despues de caminar un rato, llegaron a una lujosa mansion de 5 pisos, una gran patio con una pileta, y detras se extendia un gran bosque.  
  
- wow ¿todo esto es suyo? - preguntó Chocolove  
  
- bueno solo una parte, tenemos casas en todo el mundo- dijo Pilika.  
  
- esta no es gran cosa- dijo Tamao.- adelante  
  
- ¿simpre usas esa ropa? - preguntó hao con cara pervertida  
  
- claro, es muy linda- dijo Tamao- ademas asi atraemos mas clientes.  
  
- ¿tu cobras por bailar no? ¿cuanto sale eso? - preguntó Ryu sonrojado al maximo.  
  
- mmm eso depende, pero ni loca bailaria para ti- dijo Tamao.  
  
- por que a miiii- dijo Ryu TToTT  
  
todos entraron a la casa  
  
- ¿puedo darme un baño?- preguntó Hao  
  
- claro, solo ve a esa puerta y esta la piscina.- dijo Pilika.  
  
- gracias, vamos Opacho- dijo Hao.  
  
Opacho los siguio mientras tarareba una cancion.  
  
- bueno Anna, ¿me ayudas con la cena?- preguntó Tamao.  
  
- para ti soy señorita y yo no cocino- dijo Anna en tono seco.  
  
- bueno, ¿alguien nos ayudara? - preguntó Pilika ^^UU  
  
- yo me ofresco. - dijo Manta ya acostumbrado a cocinar.  
  
- yo tambien- dijo Ryu,- soy muy bueno.  
  
- no gracias, con manta esta bien. - dijo Tamao.  
  
- bueno entonces nosotros jugamos naipes pue- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- claro, asi se habla- dijo horo-horo sacando unops naipes de su bolsillo.  
  
- bienes bien equipado- dijo Manta antes de desaparecer en la cocina.  
  
- ¿que les hace creer que yo jugare con un par de perdedores?- preguntó Len levantandose.  
  
Horo-Horo lo tomo de la mangay lo sento a su lado, len no dijo nada estaba mas preocupado de desminuir el sonrojo de su rostro.  
  
- no metan mucho ruido, quiero ver mi telenovela- dijo Anna prendiendo la television.  
  
Ryu comenzo a revolver los naipes.  
  
- realmente aqui la personalidad de las personas cambia demasiado- dijo mientras repartia los naipes  
  
- dimelo a mi, mi propia hermana besandome, casi me pongo a vomitar- dijo Horo-Horo haciendo una mueca recordando el mal momento pasado.  
  
Len suspiro  
  
- ¿que te pasa cabeza de puea? - pregunto Horo-Horo   
  
- nada...-dijo Len mirando el suelo, estaba muy trsite, no podía creer que teniendolo tan cerca no pudiera decirselo.  
  
- esto si que es extraño- dijo ryu- Len no ha armado ninguna pelea OO  
  
- ¿estas bien?- preguntó horo-Horo con cara de preocupación colocando su mano en su cabeza.  
  
Len al sentir el contacto con la mano de Horo-Horo se sonrojo levemente  
  
- estas un poco caliente, deja ver tus latidos- dijo Horo-Horo metiendo su mano por el traje de Len y tocando su pecho.  
  
Len se sonrojo al maximo y su corazón comenzo a palpitar con fuerza.  
  
- ¿que-quecrees-quehaces?- dijo Len tratando de resistir el impulso de tirarsele encima.  
  
- Fausto me ha enseñado mucho de esto- dijo simplemente Horo-Horo un poco sonrojado por estar tocando el cuerpo de su amigo.  
  
Pilika entro en la habitación, Horo-Horo se sientio como descubierto en algo malo y saco rapidamente su mano del pecho de Len.  
  
-bueno comenzemos el juego- dijo Ryu  
  
pilika se sentó al lado de Len, mientras observaba el juego.  
  
Horo-Horo no se podía concentrar mucho, estaba preocupado por las miradas que su hermana le dirigia a Len o era ¿celo?  
  
- estoy con suerte- dijo Len- volvi a ganar.  
  
- llevas 4 jugadas ganadas, esto merece un premio.- dijo Pilika acercandose mucho.  
  
- ¿que premio?- preguntó este  
  
sin decirle mas, Pilika se acerco a Len lo tomo por el cuello besandolo en los labios con pasión, todos veían esto con asombro, Len no sabía que hacer, por otro lado Horo-Horo sientio algo quebrarse en su corazón, se levanto de su lugar y salio de la habitación rapidamente, se dirigió a un arbol y se sentó.  
  
en la sala Pilika ya se habia separado de Len.  
  
- por que no a mi- decia Ryu maldiciendo TToTT  
  
- lo dejo sin aire pue- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- ¿que te parecio?- preguntó Pilikla expectante.  
  
Len solo miró a su alrededor.  
  
- ¿donde esta horo-horo?- fue lo unico que articulo, dejando de lado a Pilika.  
  
- salio hace un momento- dijo Ryu.  
  
len iba a ir a buscarlo.  
  
- dejalo solo, la cena estara lista y tendra que volver. - dijo Anna sin voltear.  
  
Len obedeció pero la preocupación aumentaba.  
  
Horo-Horo miraba el suelo, sin previo aviso una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, este se sorprendió y se la limpio con la mano.  
  
- una lagrima... ¿lloro por él?- se preguntó Horo-Horo en voz alta- es absurdo, pero... esto que siento sera solo pasajero, el es mi amigo y asi debe ser... el esta en todo su derecho de estar con alguien- se intentaba convencer, pero las lágrimas salian de sus ojos sin parar, ese sentimiento que crecia dentro de el, sin que el se diera cuenta era real...  
  
la cena estaba servida y todos a excepción de Horo-Horo estaban sentado a la mesa, disfrutando de esa comida, aunque Len estaba demasiado preocupado para saber que estaba coemiendo.  
  
Pilika estaba muy silenciosa, se sentía realmente muy frustrada, pero no quiso darlo a conocer.  
  
en mitad de la cena, entro Horo-Horo se veía mas repuesto, mostraba una gran sonrisa, que no dejaba ver a sus amigos la posibilidad de llanto en sus ojos.  
  
Horo-Horo actuo como de costumbre, se disculpo por no haber estado antes, poniendo como excusa el estar muy ocupado.  
  
Tamao viendo el ánimo de ellos, decidio realizar una competencia de ping-pong  
  
ya habían jugado Len contra Ryu, ganando obviamente el joven de China, Hao contra Anna, logrando esta Itako ganarle por poco (que sorprendente OO), en ese momento jugaban Chocolove con Horo-Horo  
  
mientras horo-Horo jugaba con un movimiento frusco, paso a botar lo que llevaba en su bolsillo, era una botella que rodo por el piso y cayo en los pies de Len, este la tomo, leyo la etiqueta y lo guardo en su bolsillo.  
  
- ¿que es?- pregunto Manta  
  
- agua ardiente- dijo len serio  
  
Horo-Horo habia detenido el juego y se habia acercado.  
  
- devuelvemelo, es mío- dijo Horo-Horo extendiendo su mano.  
  
- ¿como puedes andar trayendo esa cosa? - preguntó ryu  
  
- eso a ti no te importa- dijo horo-horo con violencia.  
  
- que diminuto eres, dependiendo de una botella- dijo hao soltando una carcajada.  
  
- no te rias, esto es grave pue- dijo Cholove.  
  
todos quedaron preocupados por su amigo, pero Horo-Horo se dirigió a su pieza, no quería escuchar un sermon de sus amigos, aunque no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, tenía que conseguir la botella que estaba en poder de Len, por que era la ultima que le quedaba y esa bebida era una obsesión y sentía verdaderas ganas de tomarsela.  
  
entre todos se quedaron ideando un plan para quitarle este vicio a Horo-horo por lo que se acostaron tarde.  
  
Len apenas se tiro sobre la cama quedo profundamente dormido, llevaba la ropa puesta y la botella de agua ardiente en el pantalon.  
  
de pronto se abrió la puerta y una figura se diviso en la puerta, Len aín dormía, no se habia percatado de que alguien entraba en su habitación, pero se movía un poco agitado.  
  
la figura se dirigió hacia la cama y se quedo mirando la figura de Len, mientras sonreia entre dientes.  
  
continuara......................................................................................  
  
Kisuka: por fiiiiiinnnnnn!!!!!   
  
Tuapi: le ha quedado muy bien  
  
Kisuka: ¿eso crees?, eso lo dira el publico ^^  
  
aparece Seinko  
  
Seinko (asomando su cabeza): ¿yo quiero leerlo?   
  
kisuka (tapando la pantalla): NO!!! tu no me dejaste ningun review  
  
Seinko: no, no deje, por que tu no dejaste en el mío U_U  
  
Kisuka: pero... yo... eh...  
  
Seinko: no tienes excusa, tienes que dejar en el mío _  
  
Kisuka: yo deberia ser la enojada ¬¬  
  
Tuapi: calmense, ¿por que ama, no deja un review en su fic y asunto areglado?  
  
Seinko: y asi dejare en tu fic ^^  
  
Kisuka: esta bien, no me queda otra U_U  
  
Seinko: ahora se una niña buena y dejame leer  
  
Kisuka: esta bien n_n  
  
seinko lee todo el capitulo  
  
Kisuka: y que te parecio?  
  
Seinko: dime,dime,dime ¿quien entro en la pieza de Len? OO  
  
Kisuka: es una sorpresa, lo sabras en el otro capitulo ^^  
  
seinko: aunque no me digas igual se quien es (sacndo la lengua)  
  
kisuka: ¿en serio? ¿quien? OO  
  
Seinko(levantando el dedo): por supuesto que es un lindo Perrito ^^  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬ como va a ser un perro?  
  
seinko: si, por que son muy lindos n_n  
  
Kisuka: pero no es un perro _  
  
Seinko: pues yo digo que si... ehhh (levantando el dedo indice)  
  
Kisuka: pero aun no me dices que te perecio  
  
Seinko: ehhhh.... (levantando el dedo indice)  
  
Kisuka: ya me cansaste (tirandosele encima y comienza la pelea)  
  
Tuapi: jejejeje bueno siempre es lo mismo, asi que dejen reviews para que mi amita siga con animo para escribir ^^ 


	10. el principio del final

kisuka: por fin!!! aqui les traigo otro cap, no me maten por la tardanza ^^UU  
  
tuapi: es muy floja no?  
  
kisuka: bueno si, pero es que he estado muy ocupada, jejejeje ademas con un bloqueo mental, pero bueno aun asi lo termine de escribir.  
  
tuapi: ya era hora   
  
kisuka: este capitulo contiene lemon OO por favor no sean tan malos conmigo, primera vez que hago uno TToTT  
  
Tuapi: y te crees inocente ¬¬  
  
kisuka: TU CALLATEEEEE, bueno este fic sera como un regalito de navidad para todos ustedes ^^ lo hize con mucho esfuerzo, por que no pensaba escribir lemon   
  
tuapi: bueno, bueno empieze rapido con los review ^^  
  
kisuka: esta bien, primero agradecere a mi siempre fiel seguidora MARINENEKO, me agrada mucho que te gusten TODOS mis capitulos, voy a llorar... bueno creo que te deje pensando mas de una semana, es que teni un gran bloqueo ^^UU, pero espero que este te guste y tratare de no tardarme tanto   
  
Tuapi: bueno a SHAMANHORO por su....mmmm... apoyo???   
  
kisuka: jajajajajajaja donde esta el otro??? ¬¬ no se vale queria dos TToTT, pero bueno la intencion es la que vale...   
  
Tuapi: espere, anuncio de ultima hora él señor shaman horo acaba de mandar otro rev  
  
Kisuka: OO en... serio???  
  
Tuapi: si, no hable asi de su amigo, el se acordo de mandraselo despues de todo.  
  
Kisuka: tienes razón, disculpa por dudar de ti, sorry nuca mas, y claro que te perdono el retraso ^^ quien sera??? obvio el perrito ^//^  
  
Tuapi: esta loca ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: claro como digas dejame ser feliz, perdón por no dejarte un rev en tu nuevo fioc, el final estuvo genial, aunque un poco predecible, sigue asi, muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo ^^  
  
tuapi: tambien gracias a KORY??? jejejejeje creo que tu rev no se entiende  
  
kisuka: a la otra intenta terminar la idea, creo que lo que intestaste decir es que no es necesario tantos review para continuar no?  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU creo que eso dice.  
  
kisuka: pero creo que es alentador que dejen review, para saber que hay personas que lo leen, por que sino no dan ganas de escribir, ademas uno lo hace para que la gente lo lea ^^.... bueno ya estoy alargando ^^UU gracias KORY y termina de escribir los review  
  
Tuapi: gracias a YURILEI ASAKURA por decir que mi amita escribe bien, y eso de hacer mas fics, ya tiene 4 pero de otras series, pero te adelantare algo su proximo fic yaoi de shaman king se llamara "detras del espejo" y la otra "^^  
  
kisuka: OO te dije que seria una sorpresa.... bueno ya todos lo saben pero no importa ^^ bueno Yurilei muchas gracias aunque solo lo leiste por mi mail TToTT   
  
tuapi: gracias a AKANE HIMURA es la primera vez que deja rev no?  
  
kisuka: eso parece, aunque se ha leido todo el fic, pero me alegra que alla dejado alguno, me da mucho animo para continuar, espero que ahora dejes mas review ^^   
  
tuapi: muchisimas gracias a SAKURITA- K@WAII, jejeje quien soporta a anna con su forma de ser ¬¬   
  
kisuka: jejejejejeje, gracias por divertirte leyendo mi fic, yo me rio sola cuando los releo -///-  
  
kisuka: jajaja imaginesela, todos la miran como "y a esta loca que le pasa" jajajajajaj  
  
kisuka: callate....^///^ bueno eso del vicio se ira muy pronto jejejeje ya lo veran, con la ayudita que le daran de consuelo.... mejor me callo, eso viene despues ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: gracias a seinko-san jejejejej mi amita es una pervertida   
  
kisuka(con cara de sicupata): se nota mucho¿¿¿??? jajaja un perrito muy tierno se violara a len... que dijo si no se lo violan lo hace por que quiere _ ya lei todo tu fic, no es mi culpa que te demores en subir los capitulos ¬¬ y lo de la prueba estudia pero = me fue mal TToTT  
  
Tuapi: calmese... si solo es una mala nota.  
  
Kisuka: pero era una prueba de sintesis TToTT  
  
Tuapi: Oo queeeee??? nooooooo yo queria chocolate... mi hermano se lo comio todo que malo es TToTT  
  
Kisuka: JAJAJAJ eso te pasa por comilon....  
  
Tuapi: TToTT  
  
kisuka: bueno yo te doy   
  
Taupi: gracias.... ^^  
  
Kisuka: bueno apuremosle que esta largo  
  
Tuapi: gracias a LADY YAOI, bueno muchas gracias mi amita se sonrojo jajajaja y todon por decirle que escribe bien.  
  
kisuka: CALLATE:.... no es verdad -///- y ya veras este capitulo, espero que el lemon te guste o por lo menos no te desagrade ^^   
  
tuapi: hola ANN SAOTOMO, la persona que entro al cuertod e len fue...  
  
kisuka (le pega una cinta adesiva en la boca): jejejejeje tienes que leerlo, espero que te guste esta parte, y que dejes review mas seguido ^^  
  
Tuapi: @@   
  
kisuka: creo que tendre que hacer yo las demas agradecimientos, ya que tuapi no puede jajajajaj  
  
tuapi: @@  
  
kisuka: gracias SPIRITCAN, se nota menos como libreto ?? que raro si lo escribi como los otrso OO, si se que se nota poco quien entra, ademas la seinko ya dijo que era un perrito -_- jajajaaj que mala soy en este capitulo va a ver lemon, asi que no creo que te guste, pero = leelo si?  
  
tuapi: OO tiene boca de gato, se parece a killua...  
  
Kisuka: COMO DIABLOS PUEDES HABLAR SI TE COLOQUE SÇCINTA EN LA BOCA!!!!  
  
tuapi: por que son un ser irreal ¬¬  
  
kisuka: en serio.... a ver si esto te duele _   
  
Kisuka golpea a tuapi y lo amarra con cadena   
  
tuapi: por que es tan mala conmigo amita @@  
  
kisuka: si fueras como gingi no te trataria asi....  
  
Gingetsu: eh? me llamo ama???  
  
kisuka: jejeje no, pero....  
  
Gingetsu: que le paso a Tuapi!!!  
  
Kisuka: ejem.... bueno.....  
  
Tuapi (con ojos llorosos): ella fue....  
  
Gingetsu lo desamarra y lo abraza besandole la frente  
  
kisuka: no deberias ser tan buena con tuapi.  
  
Gingetsu: pero mire el pobrecito esta cansado....  
  
kisuka: bueno como digas... Gingi podrias transformarte en Saint Yagami???  
  
Gingitsu: para que la necesita ama???  
  
Kisuka: necesito agradecer su review ^^  
  
Gingetsu se transforma en saint  
  
Saint: que hay gatita???  
  
kisuka: me gustaria agradecerte por tu review, te deje muy en suspenso???  
  
Saint: claro, no padia casi dormir ^^  
  
Kisuka: perdón, pero ya actualize asi que espero que te guste ^^  
  
Saint (cara de perversion):claro por que contiene lemon.  
  
kisuka: espero que te guste, aunque ese primito tuyo.... Spiritcan no ayude -_- le nombro Yaoi le da nauseas y le dijo lemon vomita y se desmaya -_-   
  
Saint: jajajaja no te preocupes, es solo que lo disimula muy bien.  
  
Kisuka: jajajajajajja de mas, bueno ahora que ya termine con los review los invito a leer mi fic   
  
Saint: me muero de la curisidad   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ADVERTENCIA: A TODOS LOS MENORES DE EDAD, LES AVISO QUE VIENE LEMON, SI ES QUE A ESTO SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI ^^, QUE TONTERIAS HABLO SI SOY MENOR DE 18 O.O BUENO ENTONCES LE AVISO Q A LOS QUE TENGAN PROBLEMAS AL CORAZON ABTENERSE DE LEER LA 1 PARTE, YO NO TENDRE LA CULPA YA ADVERTI AHH SI A LOS HOMOFOBICOS TAMBIEN, SI QUIEREN SE SALTAN LA PARTE LEMON ^^, BUENO AHORA SI LA HISTORIA  
  
la figura se dirigió hacia la cama y se quedo mirando la figura de Len, mientras sonreía entre dientes.  
  
Len se movía inquieto entre sueños, mientras murmuraba casi inaudiblemente el nombre de su mejor amigo "horo-horo"  
  
La silueta se sentó al lado del joven chino y comenzó a acariciar su rostro  
  
- no debes olvidar por lo que has venido.- dijo un hombre con una mascara de perro OO moviendo energicamente la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, intentando no caer en la tentación de ese angelical rostro que tenía enfrente, con su mano recorrio el cuerpo de Len, como buscando algo, lo que hizo que el chino se moviera aun más  
  
- debo ser muy cuidadoso, pero diablos donde lo abra escondido- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por los pantalones de su amigo- si, ya lo encontre.  
  
pero en ese mismo momento, Len abrio lentamente sus dulces ojos dorados, le costo reconocer la figura que tenía enfrente por el sueño, pero se sorprendio mucho darse cuenta que habia alguien con mascara de perro en su pieza y sentado en su cama OO, pero luego sonrio mientras se ruborizaba un poco.  
  
- horo-horo ¿que diablos haces en mi pieza a esta hora? ¿ por que diablos andas con una mascara?- preguntó Len intentando sonar molesto, mientras sacaba la mascara del rostro del ainu.  
  
- eh... ¿como supiste que era yo? - dijo Horo-Horo nervioso, sacando su mano del pantalon de Len, sin que este se diera cuenta.  
  
- eres el único estupido que haria una cosa asi- dijo len ¬¬- pero aun no respondes ¿que haces a esta hora en mi habitacion?  
  
- jejejeje- dijo Horo-Horo nervioso. -solo quería saber si dormías bien  
  
- ¿desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi?- preguntó el chino burlon, aguardando la respuesta con esperanza.  
  
- pues... eso a ti no te importa, además ya me voy- dijo Horo-horo levemente sonrojado mientras intentaba levantarse, pero no se pudo mover, Len se había sentado sobre la cama y el Ainu pudo sentir los brazos de su amigo rodeandolo en un calido abrazo lleno de cariño.  
  
el shaman de hielo se quedo sin aliento, mientras un calor recorría todo su cuerpo, ese sentimiento lo invadia y le hacia sentir muy bien.  
  
Horo levanto su rostro encontrandose con el de Len, este miraba al Ainu con mucha ternura y su rostro era muy angelical, lo que provoco que el joven peliazul se sonrojara intensamente, además que la distancia que ambos mantenía era muy poca.  
  
Horo-Horo muy avergonzado intento decir algo, pero len coloco su mano en su boca y nego con la cabeza, las palabras estaban de mas, eran los sentimientos que hablaban por si solos, una mirada, una expresión, todo lo que sentían se reflejaba en sus gestos.  
  
Horo-horo se dejo llevar por esos ojos dorados, tomo el rostro de Len con sus dos manos y le dio un dulce beso, Len sonrio para si, esta vez había sido un beso mas real, con muchos sentimientos, no como el primero, el alcochol lo cambiaba todo, el beso cada vez era mas apasionado, parecia una verdadera batalla entre sus lenguas por ver quien era mejor.  
  
ninguno se conformaba con un simple beso, Len comenzo a tocar el pecho del Ainu por debajo de la ropa, mientras horo-Horo que estaba muy sorprendido por lo que hacia, le saco la parte de arriba a Len, dejando al descubierto su musculoso pecho.  
  
luego se volvieron a besar con pasion, cuando el beso ya habia terminado con un pequeño gemido de ambos, Horo-Horo comenzo a lamer, morder y pelliscar las tetillas de Len haciendo que este lanzaras gemidos de placer, este no se quedo atrás, con su dedo jugaba con las tetillas del Ainu, la respiración del shamanan de hielo se aceleró, las acciones eróticas de su compañero le excitaban demasiado, su pene se comenzaba a colocar duro, len bajo su mano hasta este y comenzo a mansturbarlo, lentamente al principio pero despues mas rapido y apasionadamente.  
  
horo-horo ya estaba muy excitado, bajo los pantalones de len y le metio un dedo. Len lanzo un corto grito de dolor mezclado con gemidos de placer, luego el ainu metio su segundo dedo, los gritos aumentaron y las lagrimas querian salir de sus ojos por el dolor que sentia, aunque el placer recorria todo su cuerpo, asi que horo metio el tercer dedo, Len lanzo un grito muy fuerte, el shaman del hielo lo silencio con un dulce beso.  
  
ambos estaban rendidos, cada uno acostado al lado de la persona que amaba.  
  
- ahora me toca a mi, hacer....-dijo len, pero se detuvo, su acompañante dormia placidamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro. el joven chino tambien sonrio.  
  
- será la proxima vez- dijo en un susurro y cerro los ojos.  
  
esa noche ninguno la olviadria tan facilmente, ya que sería el inicio y tal vez el final de todo.  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Len abrio lentamente sus ojos dorados, se sentó sobre la cama mientras bostezaba, se ruborizo al recordar lo que habia sucedido esa noche, los recuerdos venían a su mente como si hubiera sido un sueño, pero el sabia que todo habia sido real, aun podia sentir esa sensacion, como si un calor recorriera su cuerpo, estaba un poco asustado no sabía como reaccionar frente el ainu, miro a su lado pero horo-horo no estaba, raro en el no? levantarse temprano, uan terrible idea cruzo por la mente de Len, tomo con temor sus ropas y comenzo a buscar algo, despues de un rato, no logro encontrar lo que tanto buscaba.  
  
- maldita sea!!! no puede ser!!! solo estuvo jugando conmigo!!!- dijo len, el desconcierto y la pena se reflejaba en su rostro, como podia una persona tan dulce como su Horo-horo jugar con el...  
  
de sus ojos comenzaron a caer insesantes lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, intento secarselas, pero cada vez lloraba con mas fuerza  
  
- quien iba a creer que el Gran len Tao llorara por alguien- dijo intentando detener el llanto, lloro un largo rato, su tristeza se iba transoformando lentamente en enojo, rabia , furia.  
  
" el se atrevio a jugar conmigo, cuando yo solo quería entregarle mi amor y que el estuviera conmigo, pero veo que en el es imposible, como pudo acerme esto, nunca me he sentido mas utilizado como ahora "  
  
- NADIE PUEDE JUGAR ASI CON UN TAO- dijo con ira. - Y ESO LO TENDRA QUE APRENDER EL.  
  
Horo-horo estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su amado Len.  
  
" quien lo iba a creer por fin despues de tanto, me doy cuenta que siempre me a gustado len, quiens e puede recistir a una persona como el, que tonto fui al no darme cuenta antes de esto antes, tuvo que pasar lo de anoche para darme cuenta" pensaba horo-horo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, termino de hacer el desayuno, queria darle una sorpresa a su len se dirigio a la habitacion donde ambos habian dormido y con dificultad abrio la puerta.  
  
se encontro con len, este ya se habia vestido.  
  
-bueno no importa mucho que ya estes levantado- dijo Horo-horo mirando la bandeja.  
  
- ¿que quieres?- preguntó len realmente serio.  
  
- solo te traje el desayuno - dijo Horo-Horo levemente sonrojado.  
  
- ¡quien te dijo que quería desayunar! ademas se me quita el hambre de solo saber que lo hiciste tu.- dijo len manteniendo su seriedad  
  
- ¿¿que te pasa len?? lo hice con mucho cariño- dijo el Ainu bajando la vista.  
  
- nadie te lo pidio- dijo len mirando la trsiteza de su amigo, realmente para haber jugado con el, actuaba muy bien, pero no se dejaria engañar, no de nuevo- ahora largate que no quiere verte.  
  
- pero y tu desayuno...- dijo horo-Horo extendiendolo.  
  
Len lo miro con despresio y arrojo la bandeja al piso.  
  
- pero.... ¿por que...? crei que...- preguntó Horo-horo mientras trataba sin mucho logro de contener las lagrimas.  
  
- bueno pues creiste mal... tu crees que me llegaria a fijar en alguien tan patetico como tu?, pues estas equivocado, no tengo tiempo para pasarlo con una basura como tu- dijo Len aun mas serio.  
  
- pero.... ¿y lo de anoche? - preguntó Horo-Horo con un nudo en la garganta, mientras las lagrimas corrian por su mejilla.  
  
- ¿¿¿lo de anoche??? a si eso, ¿¿que pasa?? - preguntó Len tratando sonar indiferente.  
  
- ¿no fue nada para ti?- preguntó Horo-Horo con un tono que deprime a cualquiera.  
  
Len quedo helado no sabia que contestar, realmente estaba siendo muy malo, hasta a el le dolia, pero no iba a permitir que el shaman del hielo le hiciera sufrir dos veces.  
  
se encamino hacia la puerta, pasando al lado de Horo-Horo, le susurro al oido antes de salir.  
  
- no me hablles de estupideces  
  
Horo-Horo ya no soportaba mas, cae de rodillas, mientras llora sin desconsuelo, intenta mantener la calma, pero no puede, es inutil, estaba perdiendo al ser mas importante en su vida y ni el mismo sabia por que razón su amado se comportaba asi con él, de lo que estaba seguro que ese comportamiento le rompia el corazón en mil pedazos, y de seguro eso no lo olvidaría mas fácil.  
  
se acercó a la cama y lloro apoyada en ella.  
  
"que hize mal... despues de tanto tiempo, logro darme cuanta de mis sentimientos y tenerlo fue fantastico pero para luego perderlo... ahhh... el amor duele demasiado... y todo por Len... va que digo el solo esta jugando conmigo, solo soy una diversion, pero no lo permitire, nadie jamas me hara ser sufrir otra vez, lo prometo"- pensaba horo-horo limpiandose las lagrimas.  
  
- ¿eh? - dijo el Ainu poniendo enfrente de su cara lo que su mano habia encontrado sobre la cama  
  
"agua ardiente" decia la etiqueta, horo-horo sonrio olvidando su tristeza, gracias a ella habia podido haber disfrutado esa noche con len, pero lo que no sabía que esa botella había causado todo el problema y sufrimiento de ambos.  
  
continuara...................................................................................  
  
Kisuka: y?? les gusto mi regalo??? espero no haberlos dejado en suspenso jijijiji  
  
tuapi (con asco): lemos.... @@  
  
kisuka: lo se, estuvo horrible, perdón me esforze mucho, me dio mucha verguenza escribirlo, espero no hjaberlos desepcionado.  
  
entra Seinko.  
  
Seinko (cantando): noche de paz... noche de amor...   
  
Kisuka: feliz navidad.... ^^  
  
seinko: a ti = ^^  
  
seinko (cantando): noche de paz... noche de amor... todos me pegan a mi... y es por que me comi su bom-bom y no le deje nada de na, por que soy muy glotona... por que soy muy glotona...  
  
kisuka: OO oye asi no es...  
  
Seinko: a no??? tonces como??? OO  
  
Kisuka (cantando): noche de paz... noche de amor... todos duermen en derredor, solo velan mirando la faz, de su niño en angelica paz, José María en Belen... José María en Belen...   
  
Seinko: OO me lo aprendere...  
  
kisuka: aproposito te gusto mi fic...  
  
seinko: te dije que era un perrito ^^  
  
kisuka: si, si, pero te gusto??'  
  
seinko: como es navidad no dire nada y me ire calladita.  
  
kisuka: ¬¬ dime....  
  
seinko: tengo sueño..  
  
Kisuka: no cambies de tema ¬¬  
  
seinko: ZZZZzzzzZZZZ  
  
kisuka: creo que era verdad, cuando despierte le pregunto ^^  
  
tuapi: creo que no le gusto mucho.  
  
kisuka: tu callate... perdón feliz navidad.... toma un chocolate.  
  
tuapi: OO no lo puedo creer, espero que siempre sea navidad OO  
  
kisuka: sueña....  
  
tuapi: bueno dejen review, ya saben que a mi amita le gusta que le den su apoyo^^  
  
kisuka (cantando): noche de paz... noche de amor... todos me pegan a mi... y es por que me comi su bom-bom y no le deje nada de na, por que soy muy glotona... por que soy muy glotona... mmm tiene ritmo...  
  
tuapi: no cambiar nuca ¬¬ 


	11. el cuarto al fin

ENCONTRAMOS AL CUARTO  
  
- ¿eh? - dijo el Ainu poniendo enfrente de su cara lo que su mano habia encontrado sobre la cama  
  
"agua ardiente" decia la etiqueta, horo-horo sonrio olvidando su tristeza, gracias a ella habia podido haber disfrutado esa noche con len, pero lo que no sabía que esa botella había causado todo el problema y sufrimiento de ambos.  
  
el ainu se levanto de la cama y se limpio las lagrimas, intento sonreir.  
  
- no soy ninguna niñita llorona, llorar por él ba! ademas ni se por que esta molesto- dijo tratando de convenserse a si mismo, tenia mucho miedo de perderlo, era lo mas importante que tenia junto con su hermana y lo veia lejano, como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido, salio de la habitacion caminando sin rumbo, necesita pensar, debia hacer algo para que Len no se separara de él, aunque horo-horo tenia la esperanza que solo fuese que él estuviera de mal humor.  
  
len estaba sobre el tejado, sentado contemplando el cielo, le recordaba a Yoh, realmente era muy relajante y olvidaba sus problemas, era un buen momento para pensar.  
  
" fui muy duro con el, pero... el jugo conmigo, el no siente nada por mi- pensaba el sucesor de los tao sin notar que alguien lo observaba- pero ¿por que se habra mostrado tan dolido? el se lo busco, quisiera creer en el, olvidar lo que paso y pensar que el solo me quiere a mi, pero .... el prefiere esa botella, maldito vicio !!!- refunfuño molesto  
  
- jajajaja realmente los humanos son diminutos- dijo una voz desde sus espaldas  
  
len se volteo, pero ya sabia quien se encontaria alli, hao lo miraba directamente y en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa.  
  
- ¿que diablos haces ahi?- pregunto Len molesto   
  
- solo vine a aconsejarte- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa  
  
- jaja no me hagas reir, tu aconsejarme y se podria saber cual es tu consejo- dijo el tao burlonamente  
  
- pues no soy tonto, soy el unico de aqui que se da dado cuenta de tu amor por horo-horo y su relacion- dijo hao con una sonrisa triunfante  
  
len quedo por un momento congelado, como en estado de shock, pero se compuso al instante  
  
-....  
  
- veo que tu silencio responde mi pregunta- dijo mientras len se sonrojaba lentamente- creo que tus miedos son infundados, ¿estas molesto por esto?- hao se sento al lado de len y saco una botella con la etiqueta "agua ardiente" de sus ropas.  
  
- ¿donde lo encontraste?- pregunto sorprendido  
  
- bueno, digamos que lo encontre en tu cuarto  
  
- ¿¿te metiste a mi cuarto??¿¿cuando??- pregnto el sucesor de los tao molesto.  
  
- esta mañana cuando horo-horo salio de la habitacion, despues que ustedes pelearon- dijo calmadamente.  
  
- pero...- estaba pensativo- ¿por que nos seguiste?¿que sacarias ayudandonos?  
  
hao no respondio  
  
- ya veo, con que querias hacer algo bueno, querias que te aceptaramos ne?- pregunto Len riendo abiertamente.  
  
el mayor asakura volteo rapida e nerviosamente, no queria que lo vieran sonrojarse.  
  
- horo-horo no te ha utilizado- dijo tratando de cambiar el tema  
  
len penso por un momento, estaba reflexionando todo, realmente queria creerle, pero...  
  
- esta debe ser otra de las que tiene guardadas-   
  
- eso crees no?, ¿por que crees que fue a buscarla entonces?  
  
- era la unica que le quedaba- respondio en un susurro- esto tiene sentido.. pero... aun asi debo conversar con él  
  
- debes apresurarte- dijo hao sonriendo despreocupadamente (ya se estaba pareciendo a yoh OO)  
  
- ¿eh?- no entendia a que se referia  
  
- solo hace falta mirarlo- dijo apuntando hacia abajo  
  
ahi esta horo-horo limpiado la entrada como agradecimiento, mientras chocolove lo observaba sentado en la hierva, mientras de vez encuando lanzaba un mal chiste ^^UU  
  
- ¿eh? ¿te refieres a que choco..?? eso es imposible- dijo len levantandose de improviso, estaba un poco asustado, asustado de perder lo mas preciado que poseia.  
  
- vamos que esperas- dijo hao perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- gracias, amigo- fue la unica respuesta que obtubo  
  
- no lo hize por eso, tuve mis motivos- dijo sonrojandose, estaba muy avergonzado.  
  
- sisi.. como tu digas- dijo y se bajo del tejado.  
  
- me alegra que ya no este solo señor hao, ha encontrado muchos amigos- dijo Opacho de una árbol cercano.  
  
esta vez hao no nego, solo se sonrojo.  
  
- todo gracias a ti, que me diste esperanza, tu de entre todos eres mi mejor amigo- sonrio tirnamente.  
  
horo-horo limpiaba con espero la entrada, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba los malos chistes que le contaba chocolove.  
  
- ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó cholove intentando ocultar su preocupacion, horo-horo lo miro y sonrio.  
  
- ¿por que no he de estarlo?-   
  
- no me has golpeado por los chistes que he dicho- dijo perplejo chocolove.  
  
- jajajaja solo estoy un poco distraido- intento sonar convincente- no debes preocuparte  
  
- pero soy tu amigo, aunque...- dijo chocolove, deteniendose al darse cuanta lo que estuvo apunto de decir.  
  
- ¿aunque que chocolatin?- pregunto   
  
- aunque......  
  
-¡¡¡HORO-HORO!!!- grito len acercandosele  
  
al ainu le comenzo a palpitar fuertemente el coarzon, mientras su respiracion se aceleraba.  
  
- si me vienes a insultar, puedes irte llendo....  
  
- nada de eso, solo quiero hablar contigo- dijo len interrumpiendo a horo-horo  
  
- esta bien, pero apresurate que tengo cosas que hacer- sono indiferente, pero estaba esperando que len se disculpara  
  
chocolove entendio el intercambio de miradas que le lanzo el chico de china, bajo trsitemente la cabeza y desaparecio.  
  
- habla rapido  
  
-yo... intento disculparse len, sabia que el habia actuado mal, que horo- horo nunca jugaria con el, pero... realmente era muy orgulloso- yo.... yo quiero que esto termine de una vez  
  
el ainu se paralizo, no esperaba eso.  
  
- esta bien, si eso quieres, aun ahi muchos que querran estar conmigo- dijo el shaman de hielo volteando, luchaba por mantener la calma, no lloraria, no esta vez debia olvidarlo, se encamino hacia donde chocolove habia desaparecido.  
  
len callo de rodillas  
  
- por que... por que no pude pedirle disculpas, era solo decir "yo lo siento, todo fue mi error" y asunto arreglado, ahora estaria con la persona que mas amo, pero mi orgullo no me lo permitio y lo he perdido, todo lo que tenia lo he perdido  
  
- jijiji todo se solucionara- dijo yoh calmadamente estirandole una mano a len para que se levantara, este la acepto.  
  
- pero yo....  
  
- lo se, lo se- dijo yoh sonriendo- solo dense tiempo, ya veras que terminaran juntos  
  
len sonrio, queria creer en su amigo, debia esperar un poco tenia que sacar la suficiente fuerza como para dejar su orgullo, esperen un momento.... yoh??? len volteo rapidamente, pero ya nadie estaba ahi, lo que hizo que se extrañara, yoh?? era imposible, pero podia ser acso un sueño?? el creia que no, pero fuese lo que fuese esta tranquilo, queria creer en ese sueño.  
  
en tanto Horo-horo encontro a chocolove sentado sobre una roca, se sento a su lado, estuvieron alrgo rato sin decir palabra.  
  
- ¿aunque...?- pregunto repentinamente horo-horo  
  
chocolove se sobresalto, luego sonrio, pero sonrio melancolicamente, como si esa sonrisa mostrara el sufrimiento que sentia.  
  
- aunque no me gustaria ser solo eso- dijo mirando el suelo, luego dirigio una mirada a su acompañante que lo miraba exrañado, dando a entender que no entenida- quiero decir... no necesito engañarme mas... horo-horo tu me gustas- su rostro se sonrojo levemente.  
  
horo-horo estaba en estado de shock, no lo esperaba de chocolove, se quedo en silencio un momento.  
  
- lo siento, pero....  
  
- lo se, len esta en tu corazon- sonrio tristemente- pero eso no importa, mientras seas feliz y no sufras, yo te apoyare- esta vez su sonrisa fue autentica  
  
- gracias...- dijo el peliazul abrazandolo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia el interior de la mansion.  
  
dentro todos estaban sentados a la mesa, len se molesto mucho al notar en acercamiento que horor-horo y chocolove tenian  
  
- ¡¡¡ A COMER!!!- grito el ainu metiendose un gran pedazo de carne a la boca, olvidandose por completo la discucion con len y dando paso a la diversion.  
  
anna estaba inquieta, miraba a su alrededor inquieta.  
  
- ¿ocurre algo malo doña anna?- pregunto Ryu  
  
- solo esta preocupada por yoh- sonrio manta.  
  
- hay que encontrar el cuarto pronto- dijo anna con semblante serio.  
  
- ¿de que hablan?- pregunto Tamao despegando la vista de horo-horo  
  
- han visto por aqui cerca un espiritu como este- Anna saco el frasco y mostro uno de los espiritus de Yoh.  
  
- mmmm...- dijo tamao dudusa, se coloco un poco nerviosa.  
  
- no, nunca lo he visto- intervino Pilika  
  
-mmm.... no para nada- dijo Tamao con indescicion  
  
- a mi me parece que si- dijo Len.  
  
a Horo-horo se le ocurrio una idea para que tamao confesara, el ainu se sento a su lado  
  
- ¿estas segura?  
  
- cla-claro- dijo tamao nerviosa, realmente no queria mentirle a el.  
  
. ¿estas segura?- pregunto el shaman acercandose a sus labios.  
  
- bueno...-dijo Tamao aun indecisa, pero los labios de horo-horo le insitaban a decir la verdad.  
  
- ¿donde esta el espiritu de yoh?- pregunto acercandose mas, sus labios rozaban, Pilika miraba recelosa, len estaba que estallaba en ira pero se acordo que entre ellos no habia nada, en cambio chocolove miraba con una rara sonrisa.  
  
- emmm bueno el esta en... en...- le costaba continuar, queria, necesitaba besar esos labios, pero era necesario decirlo- vive con con nosotras... el nos ayuda  
  
horo-horo se aparto rapidamente de tamao, no sentia nada especial hacia ella, tamao bajo la cabeza desepcionada pero no dijo nada.  
  
- ¿donde esta?- pregunto Annadeseosa.  
  
- esta en fuera, el es el encargado de repartir los folletos para la publicidad- dijo pilika.- volevra pronto  
  
- necesitamos llevarlo- dijo Manta.  
  
- pero....- dijo Pilika, pero sono la puerta- debe ser el  
  
todos se asomaron a la puerta, pero no habia nadie.  
  
- le gusta jugar a esconderse- dijo tamao.  
  
todos salieron, encontraron al espiritu detras los arbustos.  
  
- ya estan los 4- dijo Anna con emocion contenida.  
  
- no se lo pueden llevar, no tienen derecho- dijo Pilika desesperada  
  
tamao solo bajo la mirada.  
  
- entiendan, es lo unico que tenemos- dijo tamao sin levantar la vista.  
  
- lo entiendo, pero es necesario- dijo Anna seria.  
  
horo-horo le dolio ver a su hermana asi, se acerco a ella y la abrazo protectoramente, ella lo miro a los ojos, de pronto se sobresalto, era como si se hubiera enterado de algo, que todos sabian pero que le era desconocido.  
  
- te dejare a kuroro- dijo   
  
- lo cuidare muy bien.- dijo pilika sonriendo.  
  
- espero que no te moleste- dijo horo-horo mirando a su kropokus  
  
este nego con la cabeza.  
  
- todo arreglado, hora de irse- dijo horo-horo con entusiasmo.  
  
- eres todo un galan pue- dijo chocolove divertido.  
  
- si tu lo dices- dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa  
  
lo que molesto a Len, con lo que hao le habia dicho ya no se confiaba de chocolove, estaba vigilandolo constantemente.  
  
Anna abrio el frasco y los cutaro espiritus se fusionaron irradiando una gran luz, luego de esto, volaron rapidamente al limite y pasaron a la proxima pagina.  
  
- falta poco Yoh, solo espera un poco mas- dijo anna mientras saltaba.  
  
- cuando veas una gran luz, debes dirigirte a la siguiente pagina, te estare esperando para volver- dijo horo-horo al oido de su kropokus, este sonrio.  
  
todos se encaminron al limite, ya casi todos habian saltado solo quedaba horo-horop que miraba indeciso el profundo abismo, no habia querido ayuda, por loq ue tenia que tener valor.  
  
volteo a escuchar la voz de alguien conocido  
  
- ¡¡¡ CUIDATE MUCHO, HERMANO!- grito Pilika haciendole seña desde lejos.  
  
horo-horo se sorprendio, para luego sonreir, sin decir nada salto a las profundidades, donde solo faltaba la ultima prueba.  
  
Lo que nadie de ellos sabia, era que la muerte acechaba a uno de ellos, muy de cerca.  
  
continuara........................................................  
  
kisuka: hubo un cambio, para hacer los capitulos mas largos, solo hare los agradecimientos y quitare lo que estaba antes aqui ^^  
  
Tuapi: ama el aviso  
  
Kisuka: asi les queria pedir que en el rev pongan parejas que les gustaria como chocolove, o hao   
  
Tuapi. ahora los rev, el sistema sera mas ordenado  
  
-------------------Saint yagami----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: simpre tan elogiadora, estas loca??? nooo espera asi no podras leer mis fics @@   
  
tuapi: es en sentido figurado  
  
Kisuka: claro lo sabia -///- bueno tu primo, es tu primo bueno tiene su puno de vista y has que respetarlo ¿¿¿GALLA?? cococococo  
  
Tuapi: lo dice en sentido figurado no a una gallina  
  
Kisuka: claro -///- sere mala con el, mas aun, lo siento, pero lo pensare y no seas perbertida que horo se pondra celoso JAJAJJAJAJAJ  
  
--------------------THE CANDY (Candymaru)----------------------------------------  
  
Taupi: pequeña??? y escribes fics tan buenos?? Oo  
  
kisuka: es verdad y si dices que esta bueno me alegra, es que len esta molesto por algo, aqui se aclara mas.  
  
tuapi: yo lei ese fic de kurapikaXleorio  
  
-------------------chocolana------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: te quedaste hasta esa hora para leerlo??? voy a llorar TToTT  
  
Tuapi: mi amita es muy romantica  
  
Kisuka: de verdad quedo romantico??? para mi fue cursi ^^UU y seguire siendo aun mas mala JAJAJJAJAJAJAJaj  
  
tuapi: ^^UU  
  
-----------------Makizuki --------------------------------------------------------  
  
tuapi: a ti = feliz navidad y prospero año  
  
Kisuka: que todo se te cumpla, me alegra que te gustaran y te perdono por no haberme dejado antes si dejas desde ahora ^^ yo espero lo mismo, lelegare a 100 lo prometo ^^  
  
Tuapi: perdon por la demora de mi amita si??  
  
--------------- seinko-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: (sin comentario)  
  
Tuapi: Oo que no le respondera???  
  
Kisuka: (sin comentario)  
  
Tuapi: por lo menos no dijo que no le gusto  
  
kIsuka: pero lo insinuo TToTT  
  
Tuapi: calmese  
  
Kisuka: TToTT  
  
---------------Srita.Yurika_Tao------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias, amiga??? buaaaaaa TToTT que emocion, no es como otras(mirando a seinko)  
  
Tuapi: no la decepciono Oo  
  
Kisuka: callate, ella si que es buena, lloraste OO vas allorar mas en el prox capitulo.  
  
Tuapi: emmm... lo de len y horo esta bienb dificil, ya veras por que.....  
  
------------- Spiritcan----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: (sin comentario)  
  
Tuapi: Oo a el tampoco le agradecera  
  
Kisuka: gracias....  
  
Tuapi: -_- no sea asi con su amigo  
  
Kisuka: me indigno el rev y no lo agradecere -_-  
  
Tuapi: bueno entonces yo le dire algo, bueno si sabes que es yaoi para que lo lees???  
  
Kisuka: ejem... yo lo obligo -_-  
  
Tuapi: OO pero bueno = es muy malo, usted no le dice lo mismo cuando lee los de el  
  
Kisuka: (sin comentario)  
  
Tuapi: y a mi ama si les gusta las parejas heteroxesuales  
  
kisuka: TToTT  
  
--------------Len Tao-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: el que mas te gusto fue este?? que bn no me siento tan frustrada   
  
Tuapi: se nota que estas apurado ^^  
  
Kisuka: pero dejo rev, y es muy educado y me elogia ^^  
  
Tuapi: como mi ama ya dijo sufriran aun mas los dos TToTT  
  
Kisuka: espero que a ti = te vaya muy bien  
  
-------------risa goto-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: grax por tus dos rev ^^  
  
Tuapi: los leera todos OO eres su devocion  
  
Kisuka: jajajajajaja ship ^^  
  
Tuapi: eres menor de edad pero parece que = lo leiste jajajaja  
  
kisuka: te explico el final es que len, como no encontro la botella, penso que horo-horo solo lo habia echo para sacarsela y poder tomarsela entiendes???  
  
----------maria isabel martinez perez ----------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: grax por tu rev via mail, lo pase muy bien en navidad y ahora disfruto las vacaciones espero que tu =  
  
Tuapi: no, no se ha equivocado de escritora, mi amita es la gran autora de buscando a Yoh ^^  
  
Kisuka: lesite todito?? y te gusto que bien ^^ te gusta el yaoi calro como no si es lo mejor ¡¡¡VIVA EL YAOI!!!  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU ta loca @@  
  
Kisuka. o escribo de gundam por que no la entendi del todo, aunque si leo ^^, si pero ya viste que todo fue un mal entendido aunque segura peor ¿a quien te recuerda? OO  
  
tuapi: mas lemon?? eso depende si el publico quiere  
  
Kisuka: aun no se el final, pero hasta el momento nada feliz ^^UU  
  
Tuapi. que lo haces bien?? OO  
  
Kisuka: mal pensado ¬¬ yo te entiendo ^^ y me agrada que allas echo un sacrificio y mandarme el rev por mail  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: bueno me despido, espero rev  
  
Tuapi: muchos, muchos que mi ama ya estuvo a punto de no seguir con el fics  
  
Kisuka: tambien le agradesco a shamanhoro, que si bien no dejo erev lo leyo y le gusto  
  
TuapI. que buena es  
  
Kisuka: claro es mi amigo  
  
tuapi: bueno reviews!!!! 


	12. la busqueda finalizo pero

Lo que nadie de ellos sabia, era que la muerte acechaba a uno de ellos, muy de cerca.  
  
Horo-horo se levanto con una sonrisa, no habia podido caer de pie, por la falta de su espiritu acompañante, pero no se habia roto nada.  
  
Al parecer estaban muy cerca del lugar donde se encontraban los grandes espiritus.  
  
Anna miraba con desesperacion hacia todas las direcciones  
  
- miren...- dijo Manta apuntando hacia el norte  
  
delante de ellos se encontraba uno de los 4 espiritus de Yoh  
  
- pero... ¿que diablos pasa?- pregunto Len  
  
- mi hermanito aun quiere divertirse - dijo Hao riendo abiertamente  
  
- ¿no me digan que hay que buscar los cuatro espiritus dentro de esta pagina?- dijo horo-Horo levantandose -_-  
  
- realmente me sorprendiste... no pense que pudieras estar en lo correcto- dijo Len burlonamente  
  
el Ainu solo lo miro con desprecio y no contesto, lo que hizo que Len quedara muy dolido.  
  
- Choco... no puedes echar un vistazo, eres muy rápido- dijo el shaman de hielo.  
  
- claro pue- dijo Chocolove posesionando a Mike y desapareciendo con rapidez.  
  
Len lo miro con odio, aunque sabia que toda la culpa era de el.  
  
Anna se dirigió al espiritu, saco su nuevo rosario (uno que le regalaron, lo saco de la nada XD) y lo amarro con él.  
  
- no te volveras a escarpar- dijo Anna seria.  
  
horo-horo estaba muy confundido, por una parte estaba Len, la persona mas importante junto con su hermana, y aun no entendia lo que al sucesor de los Tao le molestaba, por que se habia comportado asi, sentia rabia, Len creia que con solo decir que olvidara todo, lo sacaria de su corazon, pues estaba equivocado y el se lo demostraria, tambien por otro lado estaba chocolove, el era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero nunca hubiera creido que el morocho ese sintiera algo por el, al principio habia pensado "un clavo saca a otro clavo", pero sabia que jugar con los sentimientos de su amigo, le haria sentir culpable y no era justo.  
  
- ¡Horo-Horo apresurate, te dejaremos aca!- grito Ryu  
  
El Ainu desperto de sus pensamientos y corrio tras sus amigos.  
  
Chocolove tenia en un frasco un espiritu  
  
- que listo... lograste encontrar uno- dijo horo-Horo sonriendo  
  
- jijijiji en realidad encontre a los 3 faltantes, pero ya no me quedan frascos- dijo chocolove levemente sonrojado (se le pego la mania yoh ^^UU)  
  
todos: -_-UU  
  
- pasamelo, lo amarrare junto a este- dijo Anna  
  
Chocolove asintio, pasandole el frasco  
  
- este estaba durmiendo sobre un árbol- explico  
  
- jajajaja era de esperarse - dijo Hao  
  
- señor hao, cuidado con...- dijo opacho  
  
pero fue tarde, Anna lo habia golpeado con tal fuerza que el mayor de los Asakura termino en "el infinito y mas alla" XDDD  
  
- ¿ y los demas?- pregunto Ryu  
  
- uno esta en una tienda, quiere comprar audifonos nuevos, pero el que atiende le intenta explicar que los espiritus no pueden comprar cosas, el otro creo que intentaba entrenar, pero no se daba cuenta que en ese estado no podia hacer sentadillas pue- dijo le morocho sonriendo  
  
los demas comenzaron a reir descontroladamente, sino fuera por la feroz mirada que les dirigia Anna, no hubieran podido parar de reir.  
  
- no perdamos tiempo- dijo Anna seria encaminandose al tercer espiritu.  
  
este arrancaba de Anna asustado  
  
- si vienes aqui ahora, te comprare unos audifonos- dijo Anna  
  
al espiritu se le marco la sonrisa en la cara y se dirigio a Anna, pero esa sonrisa se tranformo en llanto, cuando la Itako lo amarro y se fue sin comprarle sus audifonos.  
  
- vamos muevete- dijo Anna  
  
el espiritu comenzo a flotar dando vueltas en circulos  
  
- solo quedan 4 minutos - dijo Anna mintiendo, cuando aun faltaban 6 minutos mas.  
  
la unica forma que el espiritu aceptara a irse con ellos, era despues de su entrenamiento que consistia en "trotar 10 minutos", asi que Anna acepto "amablemente" en contar el tiempo.   
  
- listo- dijo Anna, amarrando con desgano al cuarto espiritu.  
  
- por fin... esto es todo- dijo Manta  
  
pasaron unos minutos  
  
- ¿por que no vuelve a ser como antes?- preguntó Len  
  
- yo sé, pero no lo dire- dijo hao.  
  
- ¿por que no?- preguntó Manta  
  
- Ella me debe una disculpa- dijo Hao mirando a la Itako con una mirada desafiante.  
  
- olvidalo- fue la unica respuesta de la rubia.  
  
- entonces resignense a tener a yoh de vuelta- dijo cruzandose de brazos.  
  
todos miraban a Anna que parecia que estallaria en cualquier momento, pero nada ocurrio, solo miro los cuatro espiritus de Yoh mientras suspiraba resignada, habia tomado una decision junto fuerza y cerro sus puños fuertemente  
  
- hao... yo lo...- dijo Anna con dificultad.- yo... lo...  
  
- esta bien, no te esfuerzes jajajaja- dijo Hao sonriendo con triunfo- ¿creian que seria tan malo como piensan?  
  
silencio general  
  
- esta bien no me respondan- dijo Hao -_-UU - en todo caso, el no vuelve a ser él, por que no quiere  
  
todos lo miraron dudosos  
  
- osea el no quiere ser como antes- dijo horo-horo  
  
- por fin dices algo inteligente- se burlo en chinito  
  
pero horo-horo nuevamente lo ignoro, cosa que lo molesto aun mas  
  
- ¿estas bien?- dijo chocolove  
  
- ¿eh? claro, por que no he de estarlo- dijo el ainu sonriendole.  
  
- Yoh, vamos trasformate- dijo Anna friamente  
  
los espiritus solo temblaron, pero no hubo reaccion.  
  
- TRANSFORMATE SINO TE MATO- dijo Anna enojada  
  
- pero si ya esta muerto pue- dijo el morocho  
  
resultado, chocolove estrellandose contra un arbol.  
  
Anna se agacho a la altura de los espirirus y susurro algo, que nadie alcanzo a escuchar.  
  
los espiritus parecian sorprendidos y Anna se habia levantado sonrojada.  
  
- ¿que les dijiste?- pregunto Manta  
  
- eso a ti no te importa- fue la contestacion  
  
- otro que quiere terminar en un arbol- rio el shaman de hielo  
  
nadie contesto, los espiritus estaban brillando intensamente y se comenzaban a unir muy lentamente, sea lo sea que le haya dicho Anna habia funcionado.   
  
- alto ahi, purificadores de alma- dijo una voz femenina  
  
todos voltearon a verla  
  
- Doncella jeanne- dijo Hao sorprendido.  
  
- no soy ninguna doncella, soy el diablo en persona- dijo riendo- vamos Marco, los enviados del diablo deben triunfar.  
  
aparecio a su lado Marco vestido de pitufo OO  
  
- si?-dijo  
  
todos comenzaron a reir  
  
- vamos marco, hay que eliminar el bien de este mundo- dijo Jeanne  
  
- ¿el bien?- se pregunto Manta  
  
- jajajajaja no me hagas reir, ni tu misma te crees eso- dijo Hao riendo cinicamente  
  
- vamos debemos atacar- dijo el pitufo rubio  
  
Hao ya estaba sobre su espiritu del fuego  
  
- que adorable- dijo Jeanne sonriendo tiernamente  
  
todos quedaron sorprendidos  
  
- creo que le faltan lentes, ¿el espiritu del fuego lindo?- dijo Ryu perplejo  
  
- no queria hacerte daño doncellita preciosa, pero no queda otra- dijo hao lanzando fuego  
  
- recuerda que no los puedes matar- dijo Manta  
  
- lo se.. lo se- dijo mientras veia caer dos cuerpos pesadamentes  
  
- ¿no estan muertos?- dijo Horo-Horo  
  
- no, ya se que si los mato moriran en la vida real- dijo Hao sonriendo.  
  
Anna volteo, para ver a los espiritus pero no estaban  
  
- ¿que demonios....?- dijo Len enfadado.  
  
- miren hay a unos kilometros hay un portal- dijo Ryu  
  
- y se ve el templo- dijo Manta.  
  
- ¿que hay que hacer?- preguntó Anna.  
  
- supongo que Yoh volvio a ser como antes, abrio el portal y volvio- dijo hao encogiendose de hombros.  
  
- ¿supones? mas te vale que sea verdad, sino te las veras conmigo- dijo Anna, mostrando su puño.  
  
- como si tuviera miedo- dijo hao en un susurro.  
  
- bueno en marcha, ya me esta dando hambre- se quejo Horo-horo  
  
- tu y tu panza- dijo Len  
  
- a ti nadie te hablo, no se por que te metes en lo que no te importa- dijo el Ainu, luego volteo y corrio hacia el lumbral.  
  
Len lo miro dolido, no dejaria que sus lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, era demasiado orgulloso como para permitirlo.  
  
los demas miraron confundidos, pero prefirieron no preguntar y corrieron a la entrada, incluyendo a Len.  
  
habian corrido 2 horas sin detenerse, todos estaban a pocos metros, pero horo-horo se detuvo de repente, se habia olvidado de kororo, penso que le luz que transmitiria seria demasiado fuerte para que este la viera, pero habia sido asi, no podia dejarlo ahi, dentro de ese loco libro.  
  
el Ainu comenzo a correr en sentido contrario cosa que extraño a todos  
  
- ¿que pasa?- grito Ryu   
  
- olvide algo, no se preocupen- dijo el Ainu y comenzo a desaparecer  
  
- la entrada se cierra en unas 8 horas- dijo Opacho.   
  
nadie se dio cuenta que tambien habian ido tras el, Len y Chocolove o no le dieron importancia.  
  
Anna tenia el corazon apretado, queria llorar depues de tanto lo tendria y se lo diria todo al fin, su nerviosismo aumentaba a cada pasado que daba, su corazon se aceleraba, ella lo atribua a que corria y estaba cansada, pero sabia que no era asi, se intentaba convencer de algo que no era verdad.  
  
horo-horo corria con fuerzas, aun no se daba cuenta que sus amigos lo seguian y de cerca.  
  
solo quedaban 6 horas para que el portal se cerrara, cuando el Ainu llego a una enorme montaña  
  
"si subo esto, podre ver a kororo"- penso el joven de Hokkaido  
  
los otros dos se detuvieron exaustos, miraron a horo que se disponia a escalar.  
  
Len iba a hablerle, pero el morocho hablo primero.  
  
- ¿hey Horo vas en busca de Kororo? - preguntó Chocolove  
  
horo-horo se sobresalto levemente, se volteo para contestarle, al mismo tiempo que una sombra apareia detras de los 3 chicos  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
se escucho un grito de uno de los 3, luego un sonido ensordecedor y por ultimo silencio, el silencio que producia la muerte, el lugar quedo manchado de sangre, es lugar inquebrantable quedo manchado por la sangre de un inocente.  
  
Continuara.............................................   
  
Kisuka: ¿quien murio? OO  
  
Tuapi: hagase la que no sabe ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: es que me da penita matar a alguien TToTT  
  
Tuapi: bueno va a resonder reviews?  
  
Kisuka: claro, pero antes aclarar algunas cosas, la frase " al infinito y mas alla" es de la pelicula Toys Tory y le agradesco a Felipe, me dio la idea de "un clavo saca a otro", una historia muy larga ^^  
  
--------------Saint Blood---------------------------  
  
Kisuka: no te enojes, yo lo hago todo con humor ^^UU  
  
me encanta que leas mis fice y que los reeleas  
  
Tuapi: como hace ustede con otros ^^  
  
Kisuka: claro...no niego tus elogios, los acepto y me alegra mucho mucho.... asi expresas tu cariño y si tu tuvieras fics te elogiaria todo el dia ^^  
  
Tuapi: le gusto este capitulo... si!!!!!! ^^  
  
Kisuka: pongo todo mi cariño cuando lo escribo, soy una buena escritora! soy una buena escritora!, soy una buena escritora!  
  
Tuapi: ya se le subieron los humos a la cabeza -_-UU  
  
Kisuka: gracias amiga, me subiste el animo... soy una buena escritora! soy una buena escritora!, soy una buena escritora!  
  
Tuapi: -_-UU  
  
----------Yurika_Tao-----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me falta inspiracion??? TTOTT... yo no soy la mejor  
  
Tuapi: XDDD eso le pasa por creerse mucho  
  
Kisuka: pero no la descepcione, que bien!!! ^^  
  
Tuapi: espero que su mamá no la descubra, sino chao reviews  
  
Kisuka: lose... hay que tener cuidado, bueno y ya ves alguien resulto herido, tu ya sabes quien es... pero es diferente leerlo no?  
  
Tuapi. ella ya sabe y yo no .... TToTT  
  
Kisuka: claro que seguire escribiendo, son tu vida??? voy a llorar TToTT  
  
-----------Marineneko----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: muy muy emotivo, ya veras el proximo sera para llorar  
  
Tuapi: yo no lo pense de chocolove -_-  
  
Kisuka: pero ya veras, choco es bisexual asi que tendra oportunidad con alguien mas.  
  
Tuapi: ¿con quien?  
  
Kisuka: secreto...  
  
Tuapi:¬¬****  
  
Kisuka: horo siempre tan inteligente XDDD  
  
Tuapi: Oo  
  
Kisuka: seguire lo mas rapido que pueda, pero tengo otros 3 fics yaoi que debo continuar -_-  
  
----------- Seinko------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por decir que esta mejor que el anterior, contando que vomitaste -_- asi que supongo que este solo te hizo doler el estomago  
  
Tuapi: OO  
  
Kisuka: ¿¿¿vola??? quien   
  
Tuapi: ¬¬ usted  
  
kisuka: JIJIJIJIJI pero nadie se dio cuenta, asi que los volaos son los que leyeron XDDD  
  
Tuapi: ¿que se refiere que no harias nada sin ella?  
  
Kisuka: sin ella no haria nada TToTT  
  
Tuapi: ¿como?  
  
Kisuka: no me dejarian ir a los ciclos XDDD  
  
Tuapi: ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: pero en buena, yo la quiero mucho  
  
(musica de telenovela, tananaaaaaaaa tananaaaaaaaa)  
  
Tuapi: cursi ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: jejejeje bueno eso tambien fue innecesario ^^UU estan pegados como nosotras XDDDD  
  
Tuapi: rarita.... ¬¬  
  
Kisuka: dependencia mutua jijijijiji ahora se llamara asi XDDDD   
  
Tuapi: Oo la señorita seinko admite que tambien es por su parte  
  
kisuka: claro, por algo es "mutua" ^U^  
  
Tuapi: ¿esta segura que esto es normal?  
  
Kisuka: emmmm....  
  
Tuapi: mejor no me conteste -_-UU  
  
---------------- makizuki-------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me tarde, lo siento TToTT  
  
Tuapi: pero ya esta no?  
  
Kisuka: si, gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te guste este capitulo, tengo muchas ideas y ya encontraron a Yoh al fin  
  
------------- chocolana----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola mamita ^^  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: ¿en serio mi fic es lindo? TToTT  
  
Tuapi: que sensible -_-  
  
Kisuka: yo tampoco me la creo, pero definitivamente choco no conseguira a horito, eso nunca... pero ya le tengo pareja.  
  
Tuapi: la apoyo...len es detestable _  
  
Kisuka: callate, es precioso, solo que le cuesta declarar sus sentimientos, aunque ya es muy tarde no?  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU las mamás siempre ahi no?  
  
--------- akane himura---------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: lo se, ¿miguelito? no me queda claro, pero supongo que es largo de contar, aunque quiero saber ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: copuchente   
  
Kisuka: solo me quiero informar -_-  
  
Tuapi: al parecer nadie entendio lo de Yoh  
  
Kisuka: no importa, si le gusto todo bien ^U^  
  
Tuapi: choco gay @@  
  
Kisuka: ^^UU bueno te seguire avisando y espero que no te haya ido tan mal en el examen de embriologia ^^  
  
-------- THE CANDY------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: konichiwa, hao es bueno... el es muy lindo, conmueve a cualquiera ^^  
  
Tuapi: hao me quita admiradoras u_u  
  
Kisuka. como si tuvieras.... eso horito es muy fresco, no se pierde ninguna, aunque pobeshito llorare TToTT  
  
Tuapi: ya no quedan las buenas escritoras de shaman king de la 8 region no?  
  
Kisuka: no, y menos que le guste el yaoi, muchas gracias por el rev y por dedicarme tu fic que esta muy bueno... aun espero el dibujo que prometiste.  
  
Tuapi: ^^UU   
  
------- Len Tao--------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hago lo que puedo para seguir rapido, pero con tanti fic es casi imposible, espero que este te haya gustado.  
  
Tuapi: piensa que usted dejara a Choco con Horo  
  
Kisuka: OO antes muerta, claro que LenXhoro siempre, me dejaras mas rev??? aunque me demore??? (puchero)  
  
Tuapi: pero si le gusta como escribe  
  
Kisuka: lo se... muchisisisisisisisisisisimas gracias, por leer este humilde fic ^^  
  
Tuapi: creo que detesta a Choco  
  
Kisuka: pero no se, a lo mejor es el quien muere, no se, no se eso se vera despues, espero llegar a los 100 rev y espero que tu me ayudes nee?  
  
Tuapi: suerte a usted tambien  
  
Kisuka: espero que te vaya bien y que mi fic no te decepcione ^^  
  
----- Oro Makoto Hayama-----------------------------  
  
Kisuka: realmente mucho tiempo, pense que ya no le gustaba leer mi fic, por que era aburrido u_u  
  
Tuapi: pero dice que es por problemas de Pc  
  
Kisuka: la entiendo me pasa lo mismo con e mio, gracias por decir que te gusto y bueno no todos sirven para detectives ^^ 


	13. un dolor insoportable, heridas del coraz...

UN DOLOR INCOMPARABLE  
  
- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
se escucho un grito de uno de los 3, luego un sonido ensordecedor y por ultimo silencio, el silencio que producia la muerte, el lugar quedo manchado de sangre, es lugar inquebrantable quedo manchado por la sangre de un inocente.  
  
Len callo dolorosamente de rodillas, mientras gruesas lagrimas recorrian su mejilla.  
  
- ¡no...!- dijo con impotencia, mientras con sus puños golpeaba el suelo.  
  
levantó la vista con pesar, delante de él tumbado en el suelo estaba el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba cubierta de sangre, volteo a ver al causante de todo eso, Marco se encontraba arrodillado, al parecer habia utilizado todas sus fuerzas para dar ese golpe, chocolove estaba en un estado de shock que no era capaz de moverse.  
  
- ¡horo..!- dijo el sucesor de los Tao, mientras arrastrando se acercaba lentamente a el.  
  
el ainu tenia ambos ojos cerrado y su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad, len acerco su mano y le acaricio la mejilla.  
  
- no puedes morir... no puedes... te lo ordeno...- dijo Len con un hilo de voz, mientras lloraba fuerzas. - yo te amo... debes seguir con vida.  
  
Anna y los demás acababan de llegar a la pensión.  
  
Pilika, Tamao, lyserg, jun y fausto estaban dormidos sobre el suelo del santuario.  
  
- como pude olvidar algo tan importante- dijo hao  
  
- ¿que pasa? ¿por que estan todos dormidos?- preguntó Manta.  
  
- bueno...  
  
- habla rápido... hay que encontrar a yoh- dijo Anna seriamente.  
  
- bueno, desde el momento en que entramos al libro, ellos han caido en un profundo sueño...- dijo Hao  
  
- osea que todo lo que vimos en el libro ellos lo soñaron... - diji Ryu  
  
- si...   
  
- me lo esperaba... pero al parecer estan todos bien- dijo Manta  
  
- para ellos solo habran tenido un sueño, no recordaran nada- dijo Hao  
  
- estan despertando- dijo Ryu.  
  
la primera en despertar fue Jun, seguida por lyserg, fausto y finalmente Pilika y Tamao (en el orden que aparecieron en el libro).  
  
- que a pasado...- dijo Jun levatandose.  
  
- he tenido un sueño muy extraño- dijo Tamao resfregandose los ojos.  
  
- me duele todo el cuerpo... como si hubiera dormido por dias- dijo Fausto.  
  
- realmente solo recuerdo cosas confusas- dijo Lyserg  
  
- ustedes no piensen que mi sueño es ser cantante, de ningun modo...- dijo Pilila completamente avergonzada.  
  
todos la miraron, algunos desconcertados y el resto sorprendido.  
  
- bueno... luego le explicaremos todo- dijo Manta  
  
- hay que encontrar a yoh- dijo Anna  
  
- pero... si ustedes ya lo encontraron, por eso volvieron ¿no? - dijo lyserg  
  
- es que....  
  
- guarden silencio, hay que buscar a yoh y ahora- dijo Anna perdiendo los estribos.  
  
todos asintieron con la cabeza, no valia la pena llevarle la contra a Anna.  
  
todos recorrieron los alrededores, Anna decidio ir dentro de la casa.  
  
recorrio habitacion por habitacion, hasta llegar a la suya.  
  
- yoh...- dijo con sorpresa, al encontrarlo de pie junto la ventana  
  
- se estan divirtiendo buscandome jijijiji- dijo Yoh separando la mirada de la ventana y dirigiendola hacia Anna  
  
- yo...- dijo Anna nerviosa, no sabia como actuar y estar en esa situacion le incomodaba  
  
- annita...- dijo yoh mientras se acercaba un poco  
  
- bien-bienvenido a casa- dijo Anna mientras lo envolvia en un abrazo, el menor de los Asakura se sorprendio por el gesto de su prometida.  
  
- Gracias...- dijo yoh mientras sonreia.  
  
- ¿eh?   
  
- gracias por preocuparte por mi  
  
Anna estaba completamente sonrojada, estaba decidida a cambiar aunque para ella fuera muy difil  
  
- bueno... somos prometidos es logico que me preocupes...  
  
- Annita... ¿es verdad lo que dijiste?  
  
- ¿eh?...  
  
- lo que me dijiste antes de que me transformara...  
  
- claro...- dijo intentando mantener la calma.  
  
- me gustaria que me lo repitieras- dijo yoh timidamente.  
  
- yoh... esta bien, eres my importante para mi, por eso vine a buscarte y afronte todos los obstaculos, ahora no me falles, quiero que volvamos juntos a nuesto hogar, por que...- dijo Anna mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su corazon.  
  
- ¿porque...?  
  
- por que, te amo y si me hubieran hecho decidir si casarme contigo, no lo dudaria por que mi corazon te pertenece solo a ti. - termino mientras algunas lagrimas salian de sus ojos y recorrian su mejilla.  
  
ella pudo sentir como dos brazos la envolvian calidamente y la mano de su rpometido limpiaba las lagrimas cariñosamente.  
  
- annita... gracias por ser sincera conmigo, era algo que estaba esperando desde hace mucho, y ¿sabes? yo tambien te quiero mucho jijijiji - dijo yoh mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella y la miraba dulcemente a los ojos.  
  
ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, podian sentir el rapido latir de sus corazones, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, mientras su labios rozaban semi abiertos...  
  
- algo esta pasando...- dijo Anna separandose bruscamente de yoh.  
  
- ¿eh? ¿a que te refieres? - preguntó Yoh desconcertado, habia estado apunto de besarla y no entendia el repentino cambio de su prometida  
  
- concentrate... ¿sientes algo?   
  
- mmm... lo puedo sentir cada vez mas fuerte- dijo yoh cerrando los ojos,mientras se tocaba el pecho como si algo le doliera.  
  
- todos deben estarlo sintiendo...  
  
- es lo mismo que paso, cuando ryu secuentro a Manta...  
  
- alguien esta en peligro...  
  
len aun lloraba sobre horo-horo, tenia una gran angustia, sentia la leve respiracion del ainu, los latidos del corazon eran cada vez mas lentos.  
  
queria levantarlo, pero tenia miedo que la hemorragia creciera, se dio vuelta para pedirle ayuda a chocolove, pero este habia desaparecido.  
  
- maldita sea...- dijo len con impotencia pasando su mano por el rostro del pelizaul y apartando algunos cabellos de su frente, su mano se poso en la chaqueta del ainu, en ella habia un papel un poco arrugado, que el sucesor de los Tao saco con cuidado, tenia un poco de sangre, pero eso no impotaba ahora, la abrio con cuidado y se dispuso a leer.  
  
" hola len... a lo mejor cuando leas esto este lejos, a lo mejor estare en mi casa alla en Hokaido, cuanto me hubiera que esto se arreglara, que pudieramos conversarlo con calma... pero tu siempre eres muy obstinado, a lo mejor en realidad lo de nosotros no hubiera llegado muy lejos de todos modos, peleando por cualquier cosa...   
  
pero es que, nadie lo entendia, era la unica forma de poder tenerte cerca,   
  
para estar a tu lado y sentir tu calor...  
  
se que te conocia muy poco, pero fui capaz de jugármela por ti....  
  
el dia que me dijiste que me amabas solo a mi, fui muy feliz... demasiado feliz...  
  
pero eso termino...  
  
lagrimas me costo haberte amado... pero es que... yo nunca entendi tu cambio tan repentino  
  
no se que pretendias con eso ¿jugar conmigo acaso?  
  
luego pense que algo habia echo mal, pero tu no me diste pista alguna  
  
te hable con la verdad, me disculpe...  
  
pero no quisiste escuchar, estabas sordo... sordo por la rabia que sentias sin razon  
  
piensas que no soy sincero y eso realmente me molesta  
  
es cierto, a lo mejor no tengo remedio, pero no merecia que me trataras como me trataste  
  
como una basura... como si nada valiera para ti  
  
me hubiera gustado irme, sabiendo la razon de tu enojo...  
  
se que no podremios estar juntos, pero...  
  
pero te pido perdon, si alguna vez te falle o hize algo que te molestara   
  
lo siento, no me di cuenta....  
  
las puertas de mi corazon, siempre estaran abiertas   
  
si decides volver... podriamos ser amigos  
  
solo amigos...  
  
olvida lo que paso, debemos recordar los que nos unio, que fue el amor que sentimos...  
  
por lo menos el que yo siento por ti...  
  
intentare aprender de mis errores, no te pido que vengas a mi lado...  
  
pero si que me perdones, tu fuiste alguien especial para mi...  
  
y nunca abra jamas alguien mas... por que no podre olvidarte...  
  
pero debo irme, intentarlo siquiera, no quiero volver a sufrir  
  
asi que no volvere a verte...intenta entenderlo...   
  
espero que atravez de esta carta, te haya quedado todo claro  
  
te amo, Len Tao  
  
hasta luego...  
  
pero nunca adios "  
  
lagrimas caian sobre la hoja, y la tinta comenzaba a correrse, borrando las palabras, solo eran eso, pero... horo-horo lo habia escrito con tinta de su corazon, impregnandola de sentimientos, que se clavaban en el pecho del joven de los ojos dorados.  
  
- fui un imbecil, perdoname, tu no tienes la culpa de nada... solo dejame demostrartelo, dame otra oportunidad...- dijo Len inclinandose y besando tiernamente al ainu en los labios, mientras sus lagrimas caian en el rostro del peliazul- no me dejes ahora...- dijo en un susurro  
  
horo-horo entre abrio los ojos y vio la figura de la persona mas importante en su vida, con su mano recorrio tiernamente la mejilla de len.  
  
- no llores...   
  
- ¡horo-horo! - dijo el sucesor de los tao, levantando la miraba.  
  
- lloras por mi estupides ¿verdad? realmente lo siento...  
  
- shhh...- dijo len colocando su dedo indice en sus labios- no tienes la culpa de nada.  
  
- besame una ultima vez  
  
- que estupideces dices, como que la ultima vgez, tendremos mucho tiempo para eso... te dare muchos besos... solo debes resisitir un poco  
  
- len cuida a mi hermana...  
  
- vamos, se que tu lo haras mejor que yo, debes levantarte...- dijo len intentando contener las lagrimas.- no te vayas, tengo miedo de perderte...   
  
len comenzaba a ver borrosamente por las lagrimas, su corazon se encogia aun mas en su pecho, le costaba respirar y casi no podia hablar, tenia un nudo en la gargante y ese sentimiento de culpa no mejoraba las cosas.  
  
"somos muy diferentes, tu ereas muy especial... muy diferente a mi , comenze a quererte sin quererlo, al fin decidi abrir mi corazon solo a ti... pero ahora te quieres ir y dejarme... por favor te necesito, no resistiria si te perdiera, vamos... ¡DIABLOS! ¡ no cierres tus ojos..." pensaba len mientras se mordia el labio inferior intentando contener las lagrimas, mientras cerraba sus puños haciendo que estos comenzaran a sangrar.  
  
- gracias... por amarme, me hiciste muy feliz... te amo después de todo, como no enamorarme de esos ojos dorados... llevame siempre en tu corazon- dijo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir.  
  
Continuara----------------------------------------------  
  
BUENO ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A SEINKO 100 % BUAAAAAAAA TT^TT TE ECHO DE MENOS AMIGA... BUENO PUSE YOHxANNA SE QUE FUE POQUITO PERO POMETO COLOCAR MAS, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI CUANDO TE NECESITO ^^   
  
kisuka: bueno bueno, este capitulo quedo corto...  
  
Tuapi: sipes muy corto, pero es que no habia mas que decir...  
  
Kisuka: ademas de corto, atrasado... buaaaaaa TT^TT gomen ne!  
  
tuapi: vamos amita, arriba el animo!!  
  
kisuka: les queria avisar que me voy de vacaciones y demorare un poco en actualizar "loco experimento que aclara confusos sentimientos" y "huellas del pasado" sean pacientes... para todos los que tenian la duda, murio horito TT^TT pero... prometo que sera un final happy... lo juro  
  
Tuapi: ya veo que se recupera rapido ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: y en vez de perder el tiempo responderemos los reviews...  
  
tuapi: vamos amita....  
  
------ shamanhoro--------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola!!!... bueno no mate a len, es muy tipico...  
  
Tuapi: siempre en los fics, hacen que len se interponga y muera...  
  
Kisuka: si... esa no es la gracia, pero ya prometi final feliz ^U^  
  
Tuapi: lo mato el pitufo  
  
Kisuka:jajajaja maldito MARCO! _  
  
----- akane himura ------------------------  
  
kisuka: konnichiwa!!! espero algun dia saber lo de Miguelito... me recuerda a uno de mis ex-novios ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: unos de los 1000000 que has tenido  
  
Kisuka: -_- ejem... mi fic esta excelente?? en serio???  
  
me halagas... me subes el animo yupi!! ^U^  
  
Tuapi: ya ves que no murio len... mi amita esta triste por que murio horito...  
  
Kisuka: TT^TT mi amor platonico!!! y obvio que va a seguir siendo horoXlen... espero seguir haciendolo bien... ya viste tuapi no es ALBUR   
  
Tuapi: a si tu, a ver ¿que es albur?  
  
kisuka: ejem... no she ._.  
  
---- Oro Makoto Hayama ----------------------  
  
Kisuka: mate a HO-CHAN BUAAAAAAA TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: pero si enr realidad no...  
  
kisuka le tapa la boca  
  
kisuka: es secreto eso, callate... hare lo posible para que no muera, aunque tenga que recolectar las esferas del dragon XD jajajaja  
  
Tuapi: tiene buen animo hoy ^^UU  
  
Kisuka: gracias por decir que esta bueno, me animas mucho, espeo que me sigas apoyando  
  
---- gingetsu ----------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola querida guardiana, te he echado de menos  
  
Tuapi: que linda es...  
  
kisuka: con cuidado que tienes novia ¬¬ bueno... yo tambien te quiero mucho, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, y decir que mis fics son buenos...  
  
Tuapi: si te apoyo ¡QUE VIVA NUESTRA AMITA!  
  
Kisuka: gracias... -////- lo de la muerte ya quedo descubierta.  
  
--- Yurika_Tao -----------------------------  
  
kisuka: genial?? gracias... me alegra que pienses asi, en este si me falto inspiracion, pero prometo reponerme para el proximo.  
  
tuapi: esta en suspenso...  
  
Kisuka: quien no, si nadie sabe quien murio wuajajaja que mala soy... ya subi tarde pero... algo es algo jijijiji, espero que yo no estes en suspenso.  
  
Tuapi: no ahora no sera el suspeso, sino la pena  
  
Kisuka: -_-  
  
---- makizuki -------------------------------  
  
kisuka: soy mala?? wuajajajaja gracias, em halaga eso.  
  
tuapi: es rara usted amita...  
  
Kisuka: ni que lo digas, perdon por la demora, mas de lo comun, pero tenia un bloqueo mental... y el capitulo no me quedo bien -_-  
  
Tuapi: bueno, bueno mi amita intentara no lastimar mas a haito si?  
  
Kisuka: si, si... bueno choco no murio, y ya ves que si podia lastimar a alguein mas... pobre horito, pero no estes triste, todo tiene solucion.  
  
---- Seinko ----------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola... gracias por el rev ¿te gusto? por fin, mira te dedique el capitulo jijijiji ^U^  
  
Tuapi: -_- ¿por que ella sabia quien moria y yo no?  
  
Kisuka: ejem... bueno tu sabes que ella tiene un gran poder de convencimiento ^^UU  
  
Tuapi: mentira... ella ni la amenazo y usted se lo dijo buaaaaaaaaa TT^TT  
  
Kisuka: vamos... por lo menos tu sabes el final y ella no.  
  
tuapi: es verdad... yo se que horo...  
  
Kisuka le tapa la boca  
  
Kisuka: deja de decir cosas del fic, no ves por que o puedo contarte nada.  
  
tuapi: estaba bien, calladito me veo mas bonito  
  
kisuka: jajaja sono como chocolove  
  
tuapi. no me compares con ese morocho sin gracia  
  
Kisuka: jajajaja bueno lo de anna, te lo explique, pero no netendiste, no estaba mal, sino...emm dejemoslo como que Anna se volvio buena... cosa que dudo... -_-  
  
Tuapi: me va a matar no!!!!!!!!!  
  
se va corriendo a escronder debajo de la cama  
  
Kisuka: jijijijij para que le dices anormal a la niña, no ves que se enoja jajajaja  
  
Tuapi temblando bajo la cama: ....  
  
Kisuka: bueno... ya sabes que le dijo, no se me ocurrio nada mas y claro que necesito... creo -_-  
  
------- ale-yayoi-himura ------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola!! soy buena??? eres la primera que dice eso  
  
Tuapi: se refiere como escritora  
  
Kisuka: ya me lo suponia.... seguire escribiendo, aunque no se si rapido -_-   
  
tuapi: mi amita lo siente, pero ryu no estaba ahi... sino lo hubiera matado, pobre horito TT^TT  
  
------ Haruka ---------------------------------  
  
kisuka: te gusta la pareja?? es la mejor no? lenXhoro vivan por siempre  
  
Tuapi: -_-  
  
Kisuka: es un buen fic... que emocion, muchas gracias  
  
Tuapi: esta buena, pero este capitulo muy corto  
  
Kisuka: lo se, espero que sigas leyendo  
  
---- saint yagami-----------------------------  
  
kisuka: gracias por tus dos reviews, que tonta fui no los vi jijijiji -_-, te gusta leer mis fics, lo se y eso me gutsa mucho, me levanta el animo, intento calmarme pero es que soy asi jejejej  
  
Tuapi: relaje la vena  
  
kisuka: XDDD lo intentare, ademas me voy de vacaciones, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, lees EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL ese no lo conosco.... buaaaaaaaa TT^TT   
  
Tuapi: ¬¬  
  
----- Len Tao --------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola... que tienes contra chocolatin? es muy lindo... no me digas que eres racista OO  
  
tuapi: no lo sabemos...  
  
kisuka: bueno a mi me encantaria que fueramos amigos, pero cada vez que te hablo en msn nunca me contestas... asi que lo veo dificil -_-  
  
Tuapi: el es un hombre ocupado...  
  
kisuka: TT^TT no tiene tiempo de hablarme un poco  
  
tuapi: jejejejeje es muy... repetitivo  
  
kisuka: lo se, mate a horito, es que aun falta halgo, ahora te mato de la pena si no es suspenso jajajaja  
  
tuapi: a mi me dio penita.  
  
Kisuka: se que no me presionas (en verdad?) jijijiji intento escribir rapido pero es que tengo que actualizar muchos fics, esta weno?? en serio?? que emocion!!!!  
  
Tuapi: -_- vamos a ver si dice lo mismo despues de leer este...  
  
Kisuka: jejejejeje soy creativa yo... por eso mismo, debes seguir leyendo ya veras que no todo es tan malo, y claro que no pienso que estas loco, bueno casi loco   
  
Tuapi: a no? y por que me dijo que habia que darle una..  
  
kisuka le tapa la boca  
  
Kisuka: bueno espero que sigas leyendo gracias por tu apoyo amigo.  
  
---- ANN SAOTOMO -------------------------------  
  
kisuka: hola!! me asustaste de veras, pense que ya no te gustaba como escribia, pero me consta que te gusta y que no es tu culpa que tu pc haya agarrado una gripe jijiji  
  
Tuapi: los computadores se enfermana?? OO  
  
Kisuka: -_- en forma figurada, hago lo que puedo por escribir bien, aunque no siempre me funciona... lo de choco y horo fue solo por que soy mala WUAJAJAJAJJA  
  
Tuapi: claro que mi amita no sacara por nada del mundo la pareja horoXlen  
  
Kisuka: no, se ven muy lindos juntos, pero... ¿que pasara ahora? no yo misma lo se... claro que lo se y no te lo dire  
  
----- karin Hitomi Kitzune --------------------  
  
kisuka: holazas... claro juega con mi nombre todo lo que quieras ^U^  
  
tuapi: me porto bien  
  
Kisuka: en mi otro fic cuando le dije que le chuparias la sangre casi se desmaya... creo que te tiene miedo  
  
tuapi: eso no es verdad...  
  
kisuka: mira ahi esta la karincita  
  
tuapi corre debajo de la cama  
  
kisuka: jajaja era broma... claro que te perdono por no leerlo antes, me alegra que me dejaras un rev ^^  
  
tuapi: sufre len!!!  
  
kisuka: si, que sufra mucho, no le quiso hacer caso a hao... ahora que sufra las consecuencias WUAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
Tuapi: bueno lo de los celos, en realidad no es que quiera sacarle celos a len...  
  
kisuka: hao es buenito... no creo que se acba ele muno aun, si cuando haces tu cuetionario no se acba menos ahora XDDD  
  
tuapi: anna se declara en este capitulo, aunque fue algo cortito, por que, se centro mas en lo otro  
  
kisuka: es emocionante?? murio alguien y ahora sabes quien es, lo siento la mayoria queria que muriera chocolove, pero lo coloque para despistar...  
  
Tuapi: yo creo que el fic es loco, solo por que viene de mi amita...  
  
kisuka: no te preocupes intentare actualizar el del experimento, pero paciencia que me voy de vacas a otra parte sin computadora TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: vamos con el cuestionario  
  
Kisuka: NO!!!!!!!! ejem... quiero decir si!!!!  
  
Tuapi: -_- ¿quien resulta muerto?  
  
Kisuka: pues ya ves que murio horita... gomen, pero prometi final feliz y ahora algo...  
  
Tuapi: ¿que fue lo que dijo anna a los espiritus de Yoh?  
  
Kisuka: no, nada pervertido jejejeje... solo que lo queria mucho, ya viste que se quieren mucho...  
  
Tuapi: ¿horo perdonara a len?  
  
Kisuka: em... bueno en realidad no lo se, supongo que ahora que esta muerto, hay que dejar los resentimientos, no ocurrira lo de Fasto y eliza, pero pasara algo mejor, mucho mejor ya veras mas adelante.  
  
tuapi: ¿llegaras al final ejn pocos capitulos?  
  
Kisuka: en realidad si... lo mas probable en dos o tres capitulos mas... pero no quiero TT^TT  
  
Tuapi: ¿Algun dia dejare de hacer estas preguntas estupidas y sin sentido?  
  
kisuka: emmm... lo dudo -_-  
  
Tuiapi: ^^UU ¿Esta historia terminara en tragedia?   
  
kisuka: claro que no, no lo permitire por nada del mundo  
  
Tuapi: ¿Puedo agregarte a mi msn?  
  
kisuka: ya me agregaste... creo que nos llevamos muy bien, ¿sera por que las dos estamos completamente locas?  
  
lo importante es que leas y dejes rev 


	14. Nuevas esperanzas

NUEVA ESPERANZA  
  
- gracias... por amarme, me hiciste muy feliz... te amo después de todo, como no enamorarme de esos ojos dorados... llévame   
  
siempre en tu corazón- dijo mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos, para no volverlos a abrir.  
  
len lloró aún con mas fuerza, sintió como si su vida se hubiera acabo desde el momento que horokeu había dejado de existir,   
  
cerró fuertemente los ojos, tenia la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un estúpido sueño, pero no... al abrirlos se encontró  
  
con el cuerpo sin vida de la persona que mas había amado en ese mundo, le ardían los ojos y comenzaba a tener hambre, pero   
  
ninguno de ellos superaba el dolor que sentía su corazón, tomó la mano de horo-horo y la enlazo con la suya.  
  
- vamos... en casa te espera una deliciosa comida, yo mismo te la haré y olvidaremos todo esto ¿si? - dijo Len sollozando   
  
con amargura.  
  
se quedó ahí por unos momentos, entendía perfectamente que el peliazul no se iba a levantar nunca mas, se encontraba abatido,   
  
hubo un breve momento de silencio antes que se levantara y comenzara a caminar sin rumbo definido,intentando aminorar la opresión que sentía su corazón, como una puntada creciente que hacia que su respiración se dificultara, tenía la mirada perdida y siempre fija en el suelo, sus pies se arrastraban con desgano, sus manos caían a su costado como si no quisieran responder , se movía de un lado a otro balanceándose (tipo kenshin cuando va en busca de Tomoe, a lo mas traumado XD), comenzaba a brotar sangre de su frente, len se había echo un corte sin darse cuenta, pero el no lo notaba seguía caminando intentando aminorar el dolor que en ese momento sentía.  
  
Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, el silencio se había echo presente y un dolor casi insoportable se había apoderado de cada   
  
uno.  
  
- ¿que esta pasando? - preguntó Pilika en un susurro.  
  
- bueno... no esta muy claro aun- dijo Lyserg arrastrando las palabras.  
  
- alguien esta en problemas, pero ten por seguro que todo se solucionara- dijo Yoh con una falsa sonrisa, pero el tono de   
  
preocupación en su voz, cosa que no había pasado desapercibido por el resto.  
  
- joven Yoh...- suspiro Tamao preocupada  
  
- todos podemos sentirlo, deberíamos hacer....- dijo Manta con optimismo.  
  
- no podemos, nosotros estamos acá en la pensión y ellos...- dijo Ryu interrumpiendo.  
  
- ¿es mi hermano verdad? - preguntó la joven peliazul intentando contener las lagrimas.  
  
- bueno....  
  
- que diminutos son todos ustedes, ¿acaso no confían en las habilidades de sus amigos? - dijo Hao sin dejar ver su   
  
preocupación.  
  
nadie respondió, se abrió la puerta de la sala y apareció la figura de Chocolove, estaba pálido y tiritaba levemente.  
  
- Cho-Chocolove ¿estas bien? - preguntó Pilika levantándose rápidamente y ayudándolo a sentarse.  
  
Todos lo miraban preocupados, pero Lyserg tenía el ceño fruncido, no sabía por que pero le molestaba que Pilika se preocupara   
  
por el moreno.  
  
- estoy bien...- dijo Chocolove casi en un susurro.  
  
Tamao fue en busca de un vaso con agua, Chocolove lo tomó, sus manos le temblaban.  
  
- ¿por que estas así? - preguntó Ryu.  
  
- ¿paso algo?- dijo Manta.  
  
- es mi culpa...- dijo mientras lagrimas intentaban salir de sus ojos.  
  
- ¿tu culpa? ¿culpa de que?- dijo Hao preocupado, él ya sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería creer que se había equivocado.  
  
- yo sé... es mi hermano ¿verdad? ¿que le pasó? - preguntó Pilika con desesperación.  
  
Chocolove la miró un momento, con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla de la peliazul, intentaba decir algo, pero por más que   
  
abría la boca ningún sonido salía de esta.  
  
- vamos dinos...- dijo Lyserg con un pequeño acento de antipatía en su voz.  
  
- horo... el ha sido...- dijo Chocolove, pero se silenció repentinamente, comenzó a ver borroso y luego oscuridad, había caído desmayado en los brazos de la pequeña peliazul, quien no supo que hacer.  
  
- joven Chocolove...- dijo Tamao con horror.  
  
Fausto se levantó rápidamente y con la ayuda de Ryu, llevaron al moreno a una pieza al lado, volvieron después de unos   
  
minutos.  
  
- ¿como esta? -preguntó Pilika con preocupación.  
  
- el pobre, debe estar muy agotado- dijo Lyserg con cierto tono de ironía, cosa extraña en él.  
  
- el esta bien, solo debe descansar un poco, todo esto fue por un gran shock- dijo Fausto.  
  
- Hermano... - suspiró la joven piliazul, mientras lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.  
  
- bueno, bueno debemos esperar que despierte, no hay que por que preocuparse antes...- dijo Yoh mostrando una media sonrisa.  
  
- vamos Yoh, no seas tan optimista...- dijo Anna tan fría y distante como siempre, pero desprendiendo un aire de tristeza.  
  
- Yoh tiene razón, no hay que preocuparse por algo que aun no ha sucedido- dijo manta muy bajito.  
  
- ¿piensan que horo-horo esta muerto? - dijo Hao afirmando mas que preguntando.  
  
estas frases hicieron que Pilika terminara de romper a llorar estrenduosamente, todos se miraron en silencio sin saber que   
  
hacer, Lyserg se levantó lentamente se inclinó sobre la Ainu y secó delicadamente las lágrimas.   
  
- vamos no derrames lágrimas innecesarias, hacen que mi corazón se rompa...- dijo el Ingles en un susurro.  
  
Pilika intentó calmarse y le sonrió al joven.   
  
- yo no quise decir nada... yo puedo sentir el aura de horo-horo, aunque débilmente...- dijo Hao mintiendo descaradamente,   
  
para luego morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, logrando sacarse un poco de sangre que se limpio con su lengua   
  
disimuladamente.   
  
el ambiente con estas frases cambio radicalmente, ya no estaba tenso y se respiraba un aire tranquilo mezclado con algo de   
  
inseguridad y miedo, lo que hizo que el mayor de los Asakura se sintiera un poco culpable.  
  
cuando Pilika iba a hablar se escucho nuevamente un ruido proveniente del templo.  
  
Todos se levantaron rápidamente, Ryu alcanzó a abrir la puerta cuando vieron pasar a Len caminar directo a su dirección.  
  
- ¡¡LEN!!- la llamó Anna.  
  
el joven Chino se detuvo de pronto y se volteó a mirarlos.  
  
su aspecto era realmente lastimero y vergonzoso, nadie podía imaginar que suceso hubiera podido dejar a Len en ese lamentable   
  
estado, nadie podía creer que el gran LEN TAO, el señor orgulloso estuviera destruido, y lo peor de todo, era que nadie sabía   
  
la razón o no querían saberla.   
  
El joven de china siguió su camino a su habitación.  
  
- ¿que le ocurrió a mi hermano? - preguntó Pilika con amargura.  
  
Len se paró en seco, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y pudo sentir como su corazón era presionado por algo, pasaron unos minutos   
  
y el joven chino aún no había dicho palabra alguna.  
  
- DIME LEN, ALGO MALO LE PASO ¿VERDAD? - dijo Pilika gritando perdiendo la compostura, tenía miedo de la respuesta, sentía   
  
como las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos obstinadas por salir.  
  
- él... él...- dijo Len intentando dominarse cosa casi imposible, su voz temblaba levemente y tornaba a romperse en cualquier   
  
momento- él a muerto...- dijo con un tono de tristeza muy impropia de él, pero sin duda era él, el Gran sucesor de la   
  
dinastía Tao.  
  
retomó el camino a la habitación, lo ultimo que logró escuchar fue el golpe de algo caer y el sollozo, más bien llanto de   
  
alguien, quien supuso era Pilika.  
  
Nada de eso le importaba, cerró la puerta y se dejó caer con pesar sobre su futón.  
  
por una extraña razón estaba muy molesto con Horo-Horo, pero sabia que todo habia sido su culpa, si hubiera vivido solo un poco mas, le hubiera dicho todo lo que sentia... tanto tiempo desperdiciados por estupidecez, todo eso que habian vivido era solo parte del pasado, solo pasado nada más.  
  
Len cerró los ojos, era la primera vez que deseaba morir para reunirse con el joven peliazul, que lo habia conquistado desde el principio con esa energía que solo él tenía y que lo hacia sonreir.  
  
- pero debería estar aqui su espiritu... dejo muchas cosas pendientes- dejo escapar el sucesor de los Tao, no quería pensar nada, nada en absoluto, pero algo le molestaba en todo eso y no acertaba a dar con la solución- tan simple como cerrar los ojos y dejar de respirar... ¡alto! tan simple, claro!... solo hay una forma de comprobarlo, pero no lo entiendo.  
  
Pilika cayó de rodillas al suelo estruendosamente, aún nadie lograba asimilar lo dicho, estaban en un completo estado de shock.  
  
- por que...- dijo Pilika casi en un susurro, mientras lágrimas salian de sus ojos y rodaban por su mejilla- yo no puedo creerlo ¡ME NIEGO!  
  
Todos comenzaron a reaccionar, las frases de Len resonaban en su cabeza, era algo tan lejando casi imposible.  
  
- POR QUE... POR QUE ME DISTE FALSAS ESPERANZAS- Dijo Pilika levantandose y golpeando el pecho de Hao, quien solo desvió la mirada con pesar.  
  
- joven Horo...- dijo Tamao con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras salía corriendo.  
  
Nadie sabía como actuar en una situación tan dolorosa, Lyserg aún impactado se acercó a pilika y colocó delicadamente su mano en su hombro...  
  
- Pilika yo... - dijo tímidamente, pero esta dió media vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia su habitación.  
  
Lyserg volteó mirando a los demás, Hao tenía la mirada fija en un punto evitando mirar a los demás, Manta y ryu lloraban silenciosamente, Fausto mantenía su actitud de siempre, aunque estaba mucho mas serio de la normal, Anna tenía los ojos muy abiertos y luchaba por mantener la calma, e Yoh estaba en un completo estado de Shock, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no movía ningun musculo de su cuerpo.  
  
- Hoy no habra entrenamiento...- dijo Anna con un tono de voz impropio de ella, luego se dirigió a la sala, prendió la televisión y se quedó ahi viendo su telenovela.  
  
nadie había podido reaccionar a esta actitud ya que Len había salido de la habitación,estaba completamente diferente desde cuando habia llegado, lucía una debil sonrisa y en sus ojos volvía la esperanza, cosa que lo hacia verse con más vida, dirigió una rápida mirada a todos.  
  
- aún hay una posibilidad...- dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia afuera.  
  
Continuar............................................................  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO 100 % A KERO-CHAN, GRACIAS AMIGA POR LEER MIS LOCURAS POR NO DECIR ESTUPIDECES XD Y POR HACER TUS "TAN ESPERADO" CUESTIONARIO DE TERROR QUE TANTO ME GUSTA XD GRACIAS POR DARME TU APOYO, ME LEVANTAN EL ANIMO.  
  
kisuka: por fin... demore mucho, lo siento de verdad, siempre me atraso pero nunca como ahora, estuve fuera casi todas las vacaciones, luego me falto inspiracion y ahora desconfigure la internet ^^UU bueno bueno... ya subi por fin, lo siento si esta corto y aburrido, lo hare mejor en el proximo capitulo, intentare colocar mas YohXanna para las personas que le gusta.  
  
y una pregunta a todos los que dejan rev que pareja quieren que deje la de ¿PILIKAXLYSERG o PILIKAXCHOCO? y con quien dejo a TAMAO, espero sus respuestas, yo les quería adelantar algo del proximo capitulo, pero ni yo estoy muy segura de lo que continua ¿horo esta vivo? ¿acaso es un espritu? ¿que piensa hacer Len? bueno bueno esperen el capitulo siguiente que aun queda un poco para seguir leyendo mis estupideces XD y si no se han dado cuenta hoy tuapi no me acompaña , por que se murió y resucitara para el proximo capitulo XD  
  
--------- Spirtcan -----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ¿dramatico? ¿en serio? ¿excelente capitulo?... waaaaaaaaaaa me doy a desmayar, esto es mucho para mi y mas si biene de ti... TT^TT que emoción! si tienes razón poco YohXAnna, intentaré colocar más pero dudo que sea en el proximo capitulo, hay que resucitar a horo XD lo que le dijo Anna a Yoh... bueno ya se que pervertideces creias que era XDDDD bueno sigue leyendo, que un cap proximo sera dedicado completamente ti. ^^  
  
--------- Seinko ------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: BUAAAAAAAAAAA TUAPI MURIO!!!!!!!!! podre Tuapo tendra que cubrir el funeral XD, pasando el rev ¿Me detestas? Oo jajajajaja tengo ese poder de convencimiento... ¿llorar? ¿enserio? jajajaja que risa y por algo yaoi quien lo diría, cada día te pervierto mas, o siento pero no hay cura, aunque te purifiques XD no te nieges a tu mente, hazle caso que en el fondo muy en el fondo te gusta el yaoi.  
  
--------- Len Tao -------------------------------------------------   
  
Kisuka: te dió penita? esta bueno? muchas gracias, me levantas el ánimo, yo no he dicho que estes loco, bueno solo un poquito... no te preocupes yo estoy demasiado loca, me quieren mandar a un manicomnio XD AJAJJAJA WUAJAJAJAJA  
  
te cae mal el morocho... buaaaaaaaaa pobeshito si es tan lindo y divertido XD intentaré subir más rapido, esta vez es una promesa...  
  
--------- akane himura ---------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: lo de MIguelito ya lo entendí, creo que no soy tan tonta despues de todo XD me halagas mucho, si te gusto esta todo bien, Len sufrira solo un poco más, lo superará y mas si tiene a.... que mala soy, te gusto el pedazito de Yoh y Anna, bueno el beso es muy pronto, pero luego tendras mas.  
  
-------- Candy-chan ------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: si!!! espero que puedas dejar mas seguido, ahora no estas feliz -_- pobrecitos los dos no? pero ya ves que hay una posibilidad, tus preguntas se iran resolviendo mas adelante, en los pocos capitulos que quedan, cada vez lo alargo más, no quiero terminarlo!!!!!!!! TT^TT claro que lo voy a seguir, intetare apresurarme, gracias por tus ánimos ^U^  
  
--------- Yurika_tao -----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ¿lloraste? ¿lloraste de miedo? OO pense que era de pena -_- jajajajaja menos mal, pense que la inspiración se habia ido y lo siento, este capitulo no me gusto para nada, pero seguire haciendo capitulos geniales   
  
--------- Deftonsita ------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: gracias por tu apoyo, ¿tuyo? (pensamientos pervertidos) ejem... -///- supongo que te referiste que horo es tuyo en otro sentido, por que pronto sera de Len jujujuju ¿te lo leiste en un día? Oo ni yo puedo hacer eso y menos si ya van muchos capitulos, pero me alegra que te haya gustado, te gusto cuando Hao encuentra a horo y Len en el avión, a que no se te ocurrió nunca eso XD bueno y lo de Horo, es secreto asi que sigue leyendo que luego estara la solución.  
  
Hao... *¬* creo que nos gustan los mismos personajes, pero mi favorito es Ho-Chan XD  
  
--------- ale-yayoi-himura ------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: si lo mate!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA TT^TT pero no todo es como parece, ya veras que tiene un final Happy, pero al parecer te esta gustando y eso me alegra.  
  
--------- Oro Makoto Hayama -----------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: me quitaste mi sobrenombre para horo... pero podemos comparitr el Ho-chan n_n pobrecito Horo, debe haberle dolido morir XD ¿sufrira alguien? supongo que yo si no actualizo y Len si no le encuentro una solución feliz a todo esto XD tu casi nunca actualizas y me dejas con las ganas de Leer, asi que apresurate o sino otra tambien sufrira... ¿el poema? Oo solo era una carta, pero me emociona que lo tomes como poema TT^TT tu puedes escribir = o mejor aun, por que eres una excelente escritora.  
  
--------- shamanhoro ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: ¿asesina yo? pero si lo mato marco O.o ¿lo salvó? pero si lo salvé de Len XD, ¿que choco haga algo? ¿como que? dame una idea, si baila stiptis no serviría de nada... siempre con mi humor negro que nadie entiende -_-U ¿me las vere contigo? O.o soy muy joven para morir!!! espero tu rev como siempre, aunque sea retrasado XD y un besote a shizuku, Tuapi quiere conocerlo, si es que revive algun día.  
  
--------- chocolana -------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: hola mami ñ_ñ claro que te perdono por no haberme dejado rev, a cualquiera le pasa, solo se te olvido y listo, pero espero que no se te olviden mandar en los que siguen, mira que ya quedan poquititos y tu apoyo es muy importante ^U^ ¿len? pero si el que murió fue Horo-Horo O.o creo que te enredaste.. el que se murió fue Ho-chan y Len quedo vivo... creo que lo leiste muy rapido, pero si acepto que golpees a len por hacer sufrir a Horo-horo un niño tan dulce.. *¬* jijijiji bueno sigue leyendo mucho y espero tu apoyo   
  
--------- Saint, amara y Solange ------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: @@ tantas personas... soy famosa XD jajajajaja WUAJAJAJAJAJ  
  
Tuapi: pero si le dicen que es mala...  
  
Kisuka: O.o pero si te moriste...  
  
Tuapi: emmm sipes, soy su espiritu y ya me voy  
  
Kisuka: ¬¬** como molesta, bueno yo no soy mala TT^TT bueno solo un poco XD  
  
creo que saint esta un poco agresiva ^^UU  
  
bueno AMARA, yo te quiero y me alegra que tu tambien, eso me acordo la canciuon de barney -_- bueno te vestiras de color piel? Oo creo que lo necesitaste mucho tiempo, por que demore en actualizar, lo siento si te colcoque triste hare lo posible para recompensarlo, ¿soy buena para hacer sufrir? WUAJAJAJAJA que mala soy... -_- esa no fui yo, fue mi espiritu XD intentare hacerte sufrir menos.  
  
Bueno ahora SOLANGE que si eres la gemela de Saint debes ser tan buena y linda como ella n_n ¿en estado de shock? pobrecitas... murio, si, pero... mejor no adelanto nada, pero prometo que sera un final MUY feliz si?, espero no hacerlas llorar de nuevo, tendrian que gastar mucho confort XD y gracias por felicitarme, es gratificante tener personas que te aprecian ^U^  
  
SAINT siempre tan buena y linda, muchas gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, ¿te gusto la parte tragica? que alegria, aunque no creo ser tan hermosa como dices -///- bueno no pude subirlo cuando quise, por diversas razones, pero quiero el regalo tuyo, de la amara y la sole si? quiero leer, si? si? ya sabes que te quiero mucho pero nunca esta mas decirlo y mandale muchos saludos a tus amigas.  
  
--------- Kero-chan ----------------------------------------------  
  
Kisuka: Ohayo, Ohayito, ohayaza XD cada día estoy mas loca, volvi hace tiempo de vacaciones, pero no hemos podido hablar, extrañaras mis locuras O.o eres la primera que lo va a extrañar como dices esta felicidad que llevo XD   
  
Tuapi esta muerto, pero revivira para el otro capitulo, te quedaste sin padre, es mi culpa ahora que seas media huerfana XD buen punto, si se muere Chocolove no habria gracia, nadie lloraria su muerte y no tendria tantos rev que tengo ahora ^^UU ¡mandito marco! pero ya murio WUAJAJAJAJAJA claro que compensare el haberte dejado sin padre, ahora el cuestionario -_-  
  
Kisuka (imitando la voz de Tuapi): ¿Definitivamente Horito y Len fueron separados por la dulce muerte?  
  
Kisuka: bueno eso es secreto y por lo mismo no puedo decirte, tendras que esperar los siguientes capitulos -_- pero te aseguro que se volveran a encontrar esos dos, aun les quedaron cosas pendientes.   
  
Kisuka (imitando la voz de Tuapi): ¿Habra boda pronto o al menos mas AnnaxYoh?  
  
Kisuka: bueno, de que habra mas YohXanna si, pero en los capitulos que siguen, tengo ganas de hacer la boda, pero no se si todos quieren o si me alargare mucho si lo hago, todo eso dependerá de lo que diga la gente.  
  
Kisuka (imitando la voz de Tuapi): ¿Que clase de final Happy seria sin que Len y Horito se den un Beso?   
  
Kisuka: mmm bueno en el final Happy si hay beso, pero no te puedo adelantar entre quienes ¿hao? quien sabe, como tu dices te puede arropar y todo XD tambiene sta chocolove, pero... mejor me callo, casi digo un super secretyo.  
  
kisuka (imitando la voz de Tuapi): ¿Han notado que estoy loquisima y que cambia mi caracter drasticamente?   
  
Kisuka: ejem... pues te digo o seguimos siendo amigas XD jajajaja claro que estas loca, por eso nos llevamos bien ^U^  
  
si horo no fallece, lo volvere a matar XD no te preocupes, pronto estara la respuesta, ¿me quieres? yo tambien, pero aún no he dicho que horo no este muerto, pero no hay nada malo en soñar XD 


	15. partida a Hokkaido

Partida a Hokkaido  
  
- aún hay una posibilidad...- dijo antes de seguir su camino hacia afuera.  
  
Lágrimas comenzaron a surcar las mejillas de Yoh Asakura, volteó lentamente sin siquiera preocuparse de limpiarlas.  
  
- Don Yoh...- soltó Ryu un suspiro casi involuntario, pero el nombrado pareció no escucharlo, por que caminó sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a nadie, entró en la sala, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.  
  
- yo, yo fui tan dura con él...- dijo Anna mientras sollozaba.  
  
- Anna...- fue lo único que logró articular, intentó controlarse, pero era cosa casi imposible para él.  
  
Anna se levantó lentamente, dejando ver las lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla, se acercó a Yoh y lo abrazó aferrándose a él.  
  
- Anna...- volvió a suspirar Yoh, pero ahora con ternura.  
  
"Diablos, no pensé esto antes, debo hablar con Anna" - pensó el joven chino y volvió a entrar en la pensión.  
  
Hao (llevando a Opacho en sus brazos), Lyserg, Fausto, Manta y Ryu, no sabían que hacer, mucho menos como actuar, su amigo el siempre sonriente Horo-Horo había muerto solo, sin la compañía de sus amigos, pero ¿que habían sido esas "esperanzadoras" palabras de len, antes de salir? no alcanzaron a preguntar nada, pues tan rápido como llego se fue.  
  
todos parecían pensar en diferentes cosas, y no se percataron de la presencia de Len, hasta que este habló.  
  
- ¿Donde está Anna?- preguntó con voz fuerte.  
  
- ¿eh?  
  
- no perderé el tiempo...- dijo y se apresuró a ir a la sala, pero una mano lo detuvo.  
  
- déjate de juegos chinito, y habla de una vez- dijo Hao, apoyado en la pared.  
  
Len se safó de su mano y lo miró con enojo, tomó aire y suspiró.  
  
- ¿que quieres que diga?  
  
Hao no alcanzo a responder, Pilika estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, su pelo estaba en un total desorden, sus respiración estaba un poco agitada, pero su rostro además de dolor, mostraba determinación.  
  
- dime, como murió mi hermano- exigió con voz serena, intentaba mirar a Len con odio, por no lo lograba , entendía que no era culpa de él que su hermano hubiera muerto, aunque no dejaba de estar molesta por la forma tan fría en que Len parecía tomar todo.  
  
- bueno...- Len vaciló, no quería tener que decir nada, no quería que tener que morir dos veces- por ahora no hay tiempo para eso.  
  
- pero...  
  
- hay una posibilidad para que Horo-Horo vuelva- dijo, intentando desesperadamente cambiar el tema, Pilika lo miraba fijamente pero él evitó mirala a los ojos, esos ojos tan parecidos a los de su amado que lo hacían sufrir tanto.  
  
- ¿en serio?- preguntó la peliazul, con emoción como si acabara de recibir la noticia más feliz de toda su vida.  
  
- Tamao debe estar muy mal- dijo Manta ajeno a toda la conversación, al parecer no había escuchado las palabras del joven chino, más aun dudaban que realmente supiera que Len estaba ahí.  
  
- iré por Chocolove- dijo Fausto y tomando a Ryu de la manga lo sacó afuera.  
  
Len miró a los 3 habitantes que quedaban; Hao apoyado en la pared con los ojos entre cerrados, mirando a un dormido Opacho que descansaba entre sus brazos, con algunas lágrimas asomándose en sus pequeños ojos, Lyserg estaba junto a Pilika, sosteniéndola como si esta fuera a desfallecer.  
  
sin decir palabra alguna fue a la sala, donde suponía encontraría a Anna, y no se equivocó al abrir silenciosamente la puerta de la sala, los vio, ahí estaban ambos, Yoh y Anna abrazándose con amor verdadero, con una ternura única, aunque intentaba ver la expresión de la itako no lo lograba, por que su rostro estaba hundido en el pecho de su prometido, quien mostraba una extraña tranquilidad, aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de salir y perderse en su mejilla.  
  
Len sonrió por primera vez después de tanto sufrimiento, aunque al ver esa escena no evitaba recordar a Horo-Horo, suspiró.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, recién ahora se daban cuenta de la presencia del joven chino, Anna se separó de Yoh y tembló involuntariamente.  
  
- ¿que quieres?- preguntó la itako dándole la espalda para limpiarse las lágrimas, y aunque su voz no sonó tan fría como hubiese querido, se notaba el gran autocontrol que poseía.  
  
- hablar de algo...  
  
antes que terminara la frase, se abrió la puerta y de a uno todos los habitantes de la pensión entraban a la sala, hasta una llorosa Tamao y un pálido Chocolove estaban ahí.  
  
- pero que diablos...- exclamó Len con sorpresa.  
  
- los llame...- dijo simplemente Yoh, y aunque Len aún lo miraba con desconcierto el menor de los Asakura no hizo más aclaraciones.  
  
- me ahorro tiempo...- dijo e intentó sonreír- aunque Horo-Horo ha muerto- al decir esto se escucharon llantos y sollozos y el hipar de Chocolove- sé como volverlo a la vida, aunque me lo reservaré solo para mi.  
  
de pronto la sala pareció vacía, nadie hablaba incluso parecía que no respiraban.  
  
- quiero saber como murió mi hermano- habló Pilika mirando directamente los ojos de Len, quien por un momento parecía mas cansado, debatido por el dolor, pero esto solo duró un segundo.  
  
- eso no importa ahora...- interrumpió Chocolove, quien miraba la mesa.  
  
- ¿me van a ayudar?- preguntó.  
  
- claro- dijo Lyserg, seguido por manta y Ryu.  
  
- bien lo primero que debo hacer es traerlo acá- dijo con seriedad.  
  
- por eso necesitas a Anna ¿verdad?- preguntó Yoh acentuando un poco su sonrisa.  
  
- debo saber si Horo alcanzó el descanso eterno. - dijo y sus palabras denotaban todo el dolor que en ese momento sentía.  
  
- lo haré- dijo Anna y se levantó con su rosario en las manos.  
  
- quiero que utilicen mi cuerpo- dijo Chocolove.  
  
- no, será mi cuerpo- dijo Len y se levantó.  
  
- la primera simboliza a mi padre- Anna levantó el rosario en la mano derecha- la segunda simboliza a mi madre - con la misma mano levantada, la llevó al lado izquierdo- la tercera simboliza a mis hermanos y a mi pueblo que estan dispuestos a rezar conmigo - volvió su mano al lado derecho, aun levantada- aquellas almas del más allá , si me escuchan levantense, si escuchan el sonido de estas esferas vengan de inmediato- Anna levanto el brazo izqierdo y el rosario se extendio entre sus manos.  
  
- esta en trance- dijo Chocolove casi con emoción.  
  
- Len! aqui vamos, responde al que te implora oh! Horo-Horo... técnica de la sacerdotiza Anna, ¡Que así sea! - al decir esto Anna salta y golpea a len en la espalda.  
  
todos estaba atentos a cada movimiento, Len parecía no haber cambiado, nada había ocurrido.  
  
- no está...- dijo Anna enrollando el rosario en su mano.  
  
- Horo...- Len sin darse cuenta soltó su nombre en un suspiro, estaba seguro que por su culpa él no había alcanzado el descanso eterno, volvió a suspirar.  
  
- entonces el esta rondando en este mundo- dijo Ryu mirando a Pilika.  
  
- así parece...- contestó Anna mirando al joven chino.  
  
- entonces solo hay que buscarlo- dijo Manta sonriendo, pero luego se dio cuenta que de fácil no había nada, Horo-Horo podía estar en cualquier lugar del mundo.  
  
- hagamos una lista de los lugares donde podría estar el joven Horo-Horo- dijo Tamao en voz baja, pero muy audible.  
  
- buena idea- Yoh apresuro a ir por un lápiz y un papel, que se pasó de mano en mano y termino en las manos de Len, quien leyó uno a uno los lugares.  
  
Decía:  
  
En el baño (Manta)  
  
En la cocina (Ryu)  
  
En un restorante (Fusto)  
  
En la aldea Apache (Yoh nn)  
  
¿En el libro? (Tamao)  
  
-------------- (Hao y Opacho)  
  
En un lugar con árboles y mucho verde (Lyserg)  
  
En Hokkaido (Pilika)  
  
Volvió a leerlo, ¿acaso son tan estúpidos? pensó molesto, pero de pronto recordó algo y se detuvo en el último nombre.  
  
" a lo mejor estaré en mi casa allá en Hokkaido"- esas palabras estaban en la carta que había leído y ahora resonaban en su mente, ESO ERA, subrayó el último nombre y se levantó.  
  
- Está en Hokkaido - dijo y miró a cada uno lentamente- partiré mañana, iré solo.  
  
- ¿solo?- repitió Pilika con enfado- claro que no iras solo, soy su hermana e iré contigo.  
  
por unos minutos el ambiente se tensó, miradas iban y venían.  
  
- Pilika vamos quédate- interrumpió Yoh la oleada de miradas que se dirigían ambos chicos.  
  
- no, no y no!  
  
- no te hará bien ir a tu casa, ¿como se los dirás a tus padres?  
  
- yo-yo-yo-yo...   
  
- mira niña testaruda, mejor quédate y busca por el lugar, no ves que Len debe conversar algo muy importante con Horo-Horo, piensas que la única que sufres eres tú, despierta! todos queremos que regrese...- dijo Hao casi gritando, no quería estar más en ese lugar, quería desvanecerse y no volver.  
  
Todos lo miraron con asombro, cosa que lo incomodó profundamente.  
  
- yo... pediré el pasaje- dijo Manta con nerviosismo, mientras sacaba de su pantalón un celular (tenía que modernizarse XD).  
  
Después de una cortas palabras Manta cortó.  
  
- listo, solo debes ir al aeropuerto, están a mi nombre- dijo y añadió- el vuelo sale en una hora y media.  
  
Len miró a Pilika, quien desvió la vista.  
  
- me quedaré...- dijo con voz fuerte y segura.  
  
- yo iré por su ropa, joven len- dijo Tamao y salió de la sala.  
  
- yo prepararé la comida- dijo Ryu intentando devolver el ánimo a la casa.  
  
- ¿no nos dirás como piensas volverlo a la vida?- preguntó Anna  
  
- por ahora, no es necesario- dijo y se dirigió a su habitación a descansar antes del viaje.  
  
- vamos Chocolove, debo revisarte- dijo Fausto y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió a su pequeña enfermería (agregado de la casa, auspicio de manta --).  
  
- ustedes tres irán a limpiar la pensión- dijo Anna mirándolos con frialdad.  
  
Hao, Opacho (quien aún dormía), Lyserg y Pilika, asintieron con la cabeza y se repartieron las zonas de la casa.  
  
- ¿crees que esta bien que limpien en un momento como este?- preguntó Yoh desapareciendo su sonrisa.  
  
- no lo sé, deben mantenerse ocupados, así no tendrán tiempo de atormentarse- dijo Anna y se acercó al rostro de Yoh mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, entrecerró sus ojos y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre sus labios, Yoh rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su prometida, mientras la respiración de ambos se mezclaba casi armoniosamente, Yoh quien estaba exasperándose por no poder probar los labios que tanto tiempo había deseado, rompió la distancia y la besó con una dulzura casi inocente, moviendo sus labios, disfrutando de cada momento, aun que claro, no todo dura para siempre y por la falta de aire tuvieron que separarse lentamente, mirándose a los ojos y perdiéndose en un mar de sentimientos.  
  
Yoh quería volver a besarla, pero esta vez con pasión, pero recordó algo.  
  
- Annita...- dijo Yoh y se separó un poco se ella.  
  
- ¿si?- preguntó un poco molesta por la interrupción por parte de su prometido.  
  
- llegó esto en la mañana- dijo Yoh.  
  
- Yoh llegamos esta tarde- dijo Anna --  
  
- es verdad entonces es del... - dijo Yoh y sacó una carta con un poco de polvo. - de la semana pasada y es para ti de la señora Kino.  
  
Anna le arrebató el sobre de las manos, abrió con rapidez casi inhumana la carta y la leyó; era una carta corta e informal decía:  
  
"Necesitamos tratar asuntos importantes con usted y con Yoh acerca de su pronto matrimonio, los esperamos dentro de una semana en Izumo, sino se presentan buscaremos otra Itako Atte. Kino"  
  
Anna abrió muchos los ojos y busco la fecha de envió de las carta, se llevó una mano a la frente como si fuera a desmayarse.  
  
- ¿pasa algo malo Annita? - preguntó Yoh mirándola con preocupación.  
  
- teníamos que estar en ....  
  
- pero no podemos ir, estamos en duelo- dijo Yoh.  
  
- lo sé, pero si no vamos cancelaran el matrimonio- dijo Anna muy seria.  
  
Yoh pareció entender y suspiró.  
  
- viajaremos el mañana- dijo el menor de los Asakura y se abrazó a su prometida.  
  
Len se levantó estuvo mucho rato sentado sobre la cama con la mente en blanco, que se le habían dormido las piernas, Tamao entraba y salía de la habitación sacando y entrando cosas.  
  
- esta listo joven Len- dijo mirándolo.  
  
- voy en seguida. - dijo levantándose lentamente, tomó su pequeña maleta y sin importarle el dolor en su pierna se dirigió a la entrada de la pensión.  
  
el único que estaba ahí era Chocolove, sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida.  
  
- ¿donde dormirás?- preguntó el morocho al sentir la presencia de Len.  
  
- en cualquier lugar, no me preocupo de eso- dijo Len, por una extraña razón la presencia de Chocolove lo molestaba, más aún lo irritaban.  
  
el joven chino se dispuso a salir, pero la voz de Chocolove lo detuvo.  
  
- cuídalo si?  
  
- claro...- dijo Len y sonrió, comenzó a caminar sin mirar atrás, sin despedirse de nadie, para él no era necesario, pronto estaría de vueltas con Horo-Horo, con su amado Horo-Horo, el solo pensamiento de volver a ver al Ainu le emocionaba y le colocaba nervioso, respiró hondo.  
  
- voy en camino, espérame...- suspiró al viento y siguió con su caminar.  
  
4 horas de viajes interminables, ya no soportaba estar más tiempo sobre ese avión, intentó dormir muchas veces pero no podía, cerraba los ojos y aparecía la imagen de horo-horo muerto sobre su regazo, definitivamente no lograría conciliar el sueño por ese día.  
  
- próximo destino ciudad de Hokkaido- anunció una voz resonante.  
  
Len se levantó impaciente, no quería esperar más, no esperaría más.  
  
se dirigió a la azafata que estaba al lado de la puerta.  
  
- disculpe, ¿donde estan los paracaidas?  
  
- aqui, señor- dijo y apuntó a su lado.  
  
bajo la mirada atónita de la azafata, Len sacó un paracaida y se lo colocó rápidamente.  
  
- ¿que piensa hacer señor?- preguntó con desconcierto.  
  
- Esto...- dijo y de una patada Len abrió la puerta.  
  
- DIGALE AL CAPITÁN QUE...- gritó la azafata aterrada, pero no terminó, el joven Chino ya había saltado y ella se había desmayado.  
  
"maldita sea, si hubiera traido a Basón todo sería más fácil"- pensaba mientras caía y caía, le faltaba un poco la respiración y su pelo comenzaba a despeinarse.  
  
Se acercaba más y más a la superficie.  
  
"genial, solo esto me faltaba"- pensó con ironía al ver el frondoso bosque que se extendia frente a sus ojos.  
  
abrió el paracaidas, cerró los ojos y se dejó caer lentamente.  
  
sintió que se detenía, abrió los ojos estaba enganchado en un gran árbol, no tenía fracturas eso era bueno, aunque un poco sucio eso sí.  
  
Como pudo se salió del paracaidas y se bajó del árbol, se sacudió la ropa e intentó peinarse un poco.  
  
Levantó la vista para ver en que lugar se encontraba, pero sintió una fuerza muy fuerte cerca de él  
  
- ¿Horo-Horo...?  
  
Continuara---------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO DEDICADO 100% A LA AMARA, BUA!!! AMIGUIS TE VAS A AFRICA Y ME HABANDONAS TTTT ESPERO QUE AUNQUE SEA TE QUEDE ESTE RECUERDITP DE MI PARTE, AUNQUE PREFERIRIA QUE FUERA OTRO, PERO COMO TE VAS PRONTO NO HAY OPCI"N, GRACIAS POR APOYARME Y POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHI PARA HALAGARME, ERES UNA GRAN PERSONA AUNQUE NO TE CONOSCO, ESPEOR AUNQUE SEA PODAMOS HABLAR POR FONO nn   
  
kisuka: al fin termine este capitulo, que esta más largo, gomen-nasai por la tardanza, es que he estado llena de pruebas y ahora estoy enferma, claro eso a nadie le importa, puedo estar muriéndome, pero si continuo con mi fic esta todo bien --   
  
Tuapi: no hable así amita..  
  
Kisuka: Tienes razón, solo intento justificar mi irresponsabilidad :P   
  
Tuapi: ya se me hacia raro...  
  
Kisuka: bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, sé que no quedo tan bien, pero es que lo hice en 30 minutos, no tuve tiempo, era ahora o nunca, así que perdonen, la falta de tildes y de comas... necesito saber que parejas quedan al final, además de las principales.  
  
¿Pilika X ?¿Lyserg X ?¿Hao X ?¿Tamao X ?¿Chocolove X ? ¿Manta X ?  
  
ustedes me responden con quien quiere que queden, sino lo hago yo, pero eso sería completamente desastroso, no creo que alguien quiera ver una relación HaoXOpacho o HaoXManta XD no se asusten solo digo...  
  
Tuapi: resumen! resumen!  
  
Kisuka; esta bien, en el próx capitulo Pilika y Lyserg tienen una pelea, Anna viaja con Yoh, espero que nos sea muy tarde, aunque nunca sabe si una prometida puede salir de un bolsillo XD Hao esta aburrido y triste, quien mejor que animarlos el chapulín colorado!!! y len llega a Hokkaido " Horo-Horo ¿eres tu?"  
  
Tuapi: no entendí lo de la prometida de bolsillo y lo de chapulín.  
  
Kisuka: yo tampoco XD, ya estoy desvariando así que mejor manden REV PA QUE ESCRIBA MAS RAPIDO!!  
  
Tuapi: -- ahora los 19 rev oO  
  
Kisuka: OO yo también me sorprendí lo más que he recibido son 10 o 15 pero 19, 20 si cuento los repetidos XD espero que su apoyo sea el mismo nn y creo que me utilizara mucho espacio, pero todo sea por los lectores y recuerden REVIEW ONEGAI!!!!  
  
ORO MAKOTO HAYAMA ICHIGO: calma, ya tendrás Horito para rato, disculpa de nuevo por no actualizar y gracias por darme tu apoyo de buena autora nn   
  
SEINKO: dos rev iguales XD jijijiji intentare hacerlo más largo, es solo que me falta tiempo Tuapi: ja, la mas ociosa Kisuka: bueno, siempre hay personajes que sobran y bueno deben aunque sea hablar una vez, como Tamao XD me alegra que te guste, me convenzo cada día más que te estoy pegando mi manía por el yaoi, = como pasó con el anime, ahora te crees Yuki OO niega que te gusta ver a hao con Yoh jijijiji gracias por tu "enérgico" apoyo y avísame cuando actualizas que no me entero  
  
KARIN HITOMI KITSUNE: amiga del alma por tus dos rev, me inspiran para no caer en la tentación y hacer cosas pervertidas XD espero pronto dedicarte otro cap de una de mis estúpidas historias que muchos leen Oo mis vacaciones estuvieron buenas y ahora tengo más por que estoy cof! cof! en fermASHIS jajajaja estuvo triste, pero ya mejorara, fíjate que len va a casi violar a Horin bombin XD mejor me callo, y esta muy corto pero lo alargaré, tu mami siempre se molesta mucho, no debería desquitarse contigo, sino no le devolveré a Horo WUAJAJAJAJ cof! estoy avanzando lento, pero seguro así que ten paciencia y ahora hay mas problemas con todo, hasta yo me enredo, tomare nota LysergXpilika, TamaoXchoco, nos entendemos verdad ¿amiguis loquilla pervertidilla chocolatilla? pocas preguntas si!!!! quiero decir es una lastima, y como tu respuesta a tu rev esta mega-larga preguntare y responderé las preguntas yo, empecemos, kisuka toma mucho aire 1.-¿Tuapi murió? si murió WUAUAJAJA pero revivió el muy desgraciado XD 2.- ¿Cual es la posibilidad que menciona Lenny? jajaja ahora hasta tiene nombre de mujer, pues como soy malilla no te diré nadilla, quédate con la dudilla 3.- ¿Horo se a convertido en espíritu por tener cuentas pendientes? algo así, bueno eso creen todos, pero a lo mejor ni muerto esta XD 4.- ¿Próximamente se vendrá la boda? claro que habrá boda y pastel y todo, claro si es no le han buscado nueva prometida a Yoh 5.- ¿Quien se dara el beso? ya viste Anna e Yoh, pero más adelante hasta violación habrá XD 6.- ¿Que papel tan "importante" tendrá el negro bananero? pues el moroco cumbanchero por el momento nada, solo esta parando un dedo XD 7.- ¿Horo puede revivir? supongo, auque es muy difícil 8.- Si tú y yo estamos loquitas.. ¿Haremos un club para reunir gente igual de loca que nosotras? gran idea, hacer un club mega-gigante, como puras desquisiadillas como nosotras nos apoderaríamos del mundo y promoveríamos el yaoi WUAJAJAJAJa  
  
9.- Y si lo logramos.. ¿que nombre tendría nuestro club? las loquillas pervertidillas cumbancheras bananeras con sabor a chocolate Oo  
  
AIRE!!! se desmaya, adiós  
  
SAINT YAGAMI (AMY,SOLE, BELÉN): más del club, esto si que esta creciendo y eso que ni tan buena escritora soy, aunque me alegra que me den su apoyo, lo sé esta triste, pero animo chicas que pronto habrá reencuentro, sale no te preocupes por lo del mail, eso ya paso hace mucho ya ni me acordaba nn soy famosa?? no lo creo -- gracias por sus halagos, y por su apoyo TTTT ustedes si que son amigas kisuka se seca las lagrimas bueno nn discúlpenme por el retraso que fue mucho, pero ya di las explicaciones, intentaré escribir más rápido si? y sobre los juegos del manjar me quede son palabras .... Oo bueno, gracias por su apoyo, las quiero a todas.  
  
AKANE HIMURA: gracias por tu apoyo incondicional, y perdona el retraso lo recompensare con un buen lemon nn  
  
YURIKATAO: Oo llorando por que NO hice sufrir a Len, o leí mal? bueno espero no hacerte llorar más, por que habrá un lindo, bueno no tan lindo reencuentro jijiji gracias por tu rev  
  
ALE-Y-H: AH!! recuerdo a evangelion cuando dices aleluya, eso no entra al caso -- bueno lo siento por dejarte con ganas de leer y por tardar mucho, pero juro que lo recompenso si? no me mates, aun soy joven para morir!! quien seguirá el fic?? no!!! OO que me cuide, después que me amenazas de muerte jijiji que divertidilla eres, gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
SHAMAN HORO: estas llorando?? TTTT yo también lloro, pero por el pobre gatito, jejej bueno creo que he causado llanto compulsivos en muchos Oo espero que sigas leyendo aunque tengas mucho que estudiar si? te quere y conéctate.  
  
CANDY-CHAN: no me enojo, me alegra que hayas dejad rev, al final lo del viernes nunca fue XD espero que nos veamos pronto, quiero mi video de gravi!!! shuichi!!! te necesito!! XD bueno amiguis nos vemos en otra ocasión y sabes? me caíste super, no mega-bien.  
  
MARINENEKO: ah!!! todos llorando, por Len o por Horo, pero no te preocupes, prometo una violación OO yo dije eso?? jajaja quiero decir; te prometo un reencuentro, intentaré que Len no sufra tanto, te prometo que tendrá un final happy, gracias por tu animo y apresúrate en subir, te lo dice la niña que no había subido hace dos meses XD  
  
SPIRITCAN: amigo del alma, que no veo hace mucho, pero amigo al fin y al cabo, me alegra que dejes rev, aunque sean obligados XD estoy dramática, hasta la seinko lloro OO (si!! se lo estoy pegando) pero en este no hay nada triste según yo, y coloque un poquitin más de YohXANNA, lo de detallista creo que en este capitulo lo perdí, gomen lo escribí muy rápido, claro que habrá un capitulo para ti, aunque ya te dedique la mitad de un fic entero de AnnaXYoh, pero ni lo leíste, así que lo pensaré muy bien, antes de dedicarte algo kisuka hace un puchero gracias por todo tu apoyo nn  
  
LADY TAO: gracias por tu apoyo y por leer esta porquería XD espero que sigas leyendo y que hayas leído todo el fic, por que me lo mandaste en el cap 1 :S  
  
PILIKITA Y KORORITO: HOLA!!! muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es el mejor que has leído (apuesto que has leído muy poquito --) me alegra mucho que digas eso y si te he echo llorar, he cumplido mi propósito, no pienses que me gusta hacer llorar a la gente, solo que me alegra saber que mis fics transmiten algo, aunque sea odio hacia mi XD () me podrías explicar que es lokos del 2W, supongo que un club, pero todos ellos existen, no creo --)  
  
si, se murió (kisuka interior: eso creen ustedes), mi fic es de mala calidad pero Horo estará de vuelta (que autoestima que tengo --U), ¿tanto gastan en porno? yo lo consigo gratis WUAJAJAJjA y si! murió SIRIUS!! BUA!!! TTTT que en paz descanse, dejo a harry solito, cof! cof! me salí del tema, oh! diosa apolónica del yaoi, ¿me pasas material? XD (caída estilo anime), gracias por escribirme, y si quieres, solo si quieres agregarme a ti msn, y conversar de yaoi si!! y ya me cayo, prometo violación ashis!! quiero decir lemon XD  
  
SANGO ASAKURA KINOMIYA: Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tu rev, sé que tu pc esta medio malito igual que el mío, hay que tener paciencia, te lo leíste todo de una vez?? que pesado, yo demoro mucho en leer fics tan largos, jijiji me alegra que te gustara, aunque haya matado a horito, no te preocupes pronto habrá un sangriento reencuentro XD mentira un lindo (incluye violación OO) reencuentro, espero no te lo pierdas y todo es culpa de kororo, por que todo es lo que no, bueno ya no te enredo y espero tu rev con ansias nn   
  
MISUKI: bienvenida a las personas que pierden su tiempo leyendo esto XD me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la redacción (escribo muy rápido y cometo muchos errores), yo no mate a Horo TTTT fue Marco XD aunque si deje el cuerpecito abandonado, pero es que eso tiene una explicación muy lógica, que inventare para el otro cap XD en realidad nadie sabe si murió (kisuka cállate!!) ah!! se me esta haciendo hábito contar los finales XD, gracias por no tener quejas, intento esforzarme mucho para lograr cada capitulo, gracias por tu apoyo y tu animo, espero sigas dejando rev.  
  
ISHISU-MAGY: te afecto la perdida de Horo, maldito enano marco XD lo quise matar por que siempre matan a Len, así que decidí cambiarlo un poco, len tiene planes para revivirlo, si es que Horo realmente esta muerto, no te preocupes que tu Tongari-chan (ni dea se que es) no se quedara solo, tendrá a Hao XD no, broma, broma no me pegues XX gracias por tu apoyo, espero sigas leyendo. 


End file.
